El fin de un Brony -
by Zero Lynx
Summary: Twilight Sparkle ha aparecido en nuestro mundo, buscando a su amiga, el primer lugar que la lleva su busqueda es a una Convencion Anime, Otaku, Gamer y Brony, donde por un descuido se da a conocer - Esta es otra version de humano en Equestria -Self Insert - Espero que les guste.
1. Cap1- El encuentro con lo que no existe

.

Disclaimer : Los personajes de My Little Pony – Friendship is Magic le pertenecen a Laurent Faust y Hasbro – La siguiente historia de Fanfic ha sido creada con el objetivo de entretener a los lectores y divertirlos tanto a ellos como a mí :D . Que lo disfruten :D

**.**

\- El Fin de un Brony. –

**.**

**Capitulo Primero – El encuentro con lo que no existe.**

**.**

-Bueno, por fin había llegado el fin de semana que tanto mi sobrino y yo habíamos estado esperando, era el increíble día de la convención de Anime, Gamer y Brony, tanto tiempo que habíamos esperado para poder venir y disfrutar con los conocidos de varios lugares del país y también amigos y amigas de países vecinos, nos habíamos puesto todos de acuerdo vía Facebook, los dos pertenecíamos a varios grupos y seria un fin de semana muy ocupado para ambos compartiendo con cada uno de los grupos, un rato con el grupo Otaku, otro rato con los Gamers de 3DS, Wiiu, Play Station, Xbox y consolas Retro, para finalizar con el ultimo grupo al que hace poco menos de un año nos habíamos unido los dos y era el grupo Brony de MLP : FiM, muchos de nuestros amigos nos miraban raro a los dos y nos preguntaban – **¿Acaso ustedes dos son Gays? para que les guste una puta mugrosa serie para niñas** – Nosotros les respondíamos y les decíamos - **Sí no han visto la serie es muy difícil que entiendan por su puta ignorancia, por favor, son como los fanáticos que critican sin siquiera investigar una mierda **– Les decíamos nosotros, algunos se enojaban, otros quedaban con la incógnita e investigaban y veían la serie y al final nos daban la razón de que la serie era realmente buena, he inclusive a otros les había encantado.

Pensar que la semana anterior habíamos asistido a la convención de Comic-Com de mi país, mi sobrino y yo, nos dimos una gran desilusión al considerar el evento como una burla al Comic, con tanto comercio de Teléfonos Celulares, Boquitas y frituras, Bebidas Energéticas y ventas varias de Motocicletas y Electrodomésticos, había de todo pero de lo que era realmente el Comic-Com de esto era lo que muy poco había y eran Comics, del 100 % de este solo el 10 % estaba dedicado al Comic, después de ese catastrófico evento comprendimos lo que muchos nos dijeron que ese evento era solo algo comercial y por eso no vendrían, ya después de ese día tan aburrido, tanto mi sobrino y yo quedamos curados para no volver a ir a un evento de Comic-Com, no por ser malo, ya que tenían muchos visitantes, padres que llevaban a sus hijos disfrazados como Iron-Man, Spider-man y Otros personajes, pero realmente llegamos a pensar los dos que encontraríamos algo bueno de nuestros gustos, pero no era mucho, uno que otro buen afiche de los Comics y juguetes coleccionables a elevadísimos precios, cuando preguntábamos el precio solo nos decíamos ambos – **¿WTF?** – con una cara de sorpresa y los ojos bien abiertos por los elevadísimos precios de estos, pero la razón de la que realmente habíamos ido al evento de la Comic-Com, fue porque pensamos que encontraríamos los peluches, juguetes, souvenirs y posters de MLP – FiM, pero de estos nada de nada y pensar que es parte de los comics y de la cultura de USA, pero nada de nada, que decepción y así terminamos ese terrible y aburridísimo día para nosotros dos.

Pero volviendo al tema de la Convención de Anime, Gamer y Brony, es algo increíble el ambiente muy alegre que se vive dentro, muy animado, cordial y jovial, sin ningún tipo de prejuicios los unos de otros, aunque siempre llegaba algún Idiota descerebrado a tratar de Trollear a todo mundo, pero al final solo era ignorado por lo muy imbécil que este era, habíamos llegado a buenas nueve de la mañana a tomar camino y a empezar nuestro primer día de la Convención, - La Convención, - La Convención, que comenzaba el día Sábado para terminar con el Glorioso día Domingo, llegamos a las nueve y media y fue muy grande nuestra tristeza al encontrarnos con una gran fila de gente para entrar.

-**¿Pero… qué demonios pasa Zero? no se supone que estos holgazanes no se levantan temprano** – Me mencionaba mi sobrino algo sorprendido al ver la enorme fila como de mil personas.

-**Hay Dios mío Rock, por lo visto, pensaron en la misma puta idea y madrugaron los muy desgraciados **– Le contestaba yo con una cara de derrota y dando un suspiro.

Viene Rock y me mira y dice - **¿Y ahora, que hacemos?** – Me dice él con cierta cara de fastidio a lo que yo le respondo – **Y que mas vamos a hacer Bruto, a esperar se ha dicho Einstein** – Le conteste yo con una cara de molestia y el seño fruncido, mientras señalaba a la fila a lo cual era lo más obvio.

Mientras que en otro lugar en el cielo, se empieza a ver unos destellos moradas, apareciendo entre estos una Alicornio de pelaje lavanda, su melena y crin de color azul con una franja color morada y otra color rosado a un lado de esta que se le extendían a lo largo de su melena y la cual le llegaba hasta el final de su cola, junto con una Cutie Mark de una estrella morada con seis puntas y cinco destellos blancos alrededor de esta y cuyo nombre es la Princesa Twilight Sparkle.

Se encuentra Aleteando mientras miraba hacia todos lados desde el cielo y se dice ella misma - **Excelente, al fin la encontré de nuevo… pero ahora me pregunto qué clase de creaturas encontrare en esta dimensión** – Pero viene y se sacude la cabeza y se dice – **No, no, no, no es momentos para estas tonterías de investigar, primero lo primero, encontrare a mi amiga y regresaremos juntas a casa** – Viene y cierra los ojos mientras concentra magia en su cuerno, luego de un par de minutos de estar brillando su cuerno, abre sus ojos y mira a su lado derecho y dice – **Excelente, ella está por allá **– A lo cual empieza a volar hacia esa dirección que le indico su cuerno, muy alegre y animada.

Mientras que en la entrada a la convención.

-**Hay por el amor de Dios, esto es frustrante, pero al fin vamos a entrar después de estar por más de una hora en esta puta cola** – Le decía Rock con los brazos cruzados y muy fastidiado mirando a Zero.

-**Alégrate Rock, que ya estamos a punto de entrar** – Le conteste con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que Rock solo me ve con el seño fruncido y un pequeño puchero de fastidio en su rostro.

Al final caminamos un par de metros más, dimos nuestros pases de entradas y nos colocaron nuestras pulseras en la muñeca a cada uno para tener acceso ambos días que se realizaría el evento y comenzamos a caminar mientras veíamos todos los diferentes puestos que habían dentro de este, tomábamos fotos a todo lo que veíamos, a las Cosplays, a los juguetes, inclusive estaba la embajada de Japón que había traído juguetes tradicionales y coleccionables para muestra, todo era genial, habíamos visitado ambos a los diferentes grupos de Otakus, Gamers y Bronies, que estaban dentro del edificio de dos plantas, después de un par de horas estábamos agotados de tanto caminar, así que nos fuimos a la segunda planta donde estaba los alimentos y compramos algo para comer y beber, nos sentamos a la orilla del barandal de la segunda planta mientras los dos observábamos a la primera planta, a toda la gente caminar y admirar las diferentes cosas que habían dentro de la convención.

Mientras que en otro lugar, la Princesa Alicornio Twilight Sparkle llevaba volando varias horas y llego sobre el edificio de la Convención, estaba muy cansada de tanto que había volado, miro sobre este y descendió en el techo y menciono – **Por Celestia, ya no podía volar mas** – Se dijo ella misma tratando de recuperar el aire entre fuerte jadeos que daba y junto al sudor que le recorría su rostro al caer al suelo, vino después de varios minutos de descanso y recuperar las fuerzas y el aliento, se encamino a la orilla del techo del edificio, lentamente se asomo y vio a las creaturas que habitaban esa dimensión, se le abrieron los ojos como platos, retrocedió un poco y se dio vuelta sobre su lomo en el suelo del techo y se cubrió los ojos con sus cascos y se dijo – **No puede ser que este en la dimensión de Canterlot High** – Se decía ella misma, pero rápidamente se sentó y volvió a ver hacia abajo del edificio, miro detenidamente a los humanos, pero había algo diferente en ellos, algo que salía de lo normal para ella, miro detalladamente y se percato que sus pieles y melenas en la mayoría eran casi de los mismos colores, por excepción de algunos muy pocos y contados que variaban en color de melena o cabello como le habían dicho sus amigas de Canterlot High que lo llamaban ellas, retrocedió y se puso a pensar, luego se levanto sus cascos y se los miro, luego miro su cuerpo, pero este se mantenía siendo el cuerpo de un pony – **No puede ser que este en Canterlot High y siga siendo una pony, tuve que haberme transformado… ¿A menos que?** – Se mantuvo en silencio y pensó por un par de minutos, luego vino Twilight cerró los ojos y se concentro y de su cuerno empezó a brillar una aura mágica color Lila, luego se detuvo y se dijo – **No, no es la misma dimensión, esta es otra dimensión parecida, pero no es igual a Canterlot High, tampoco siento la esencia de mis amigas humanas aquí, así que esta es otra dimensión diferente **– Se decía mientras daba un suspiro y con un poco de desánimos y tristeza en su rostro.

Rápidamente abrió los ojos y su cara cambio drásticamente a una expresión seria y se dijo – **Pero no importa que sea otra dimensión, he sentido su esencia en esta dimensión **– A lo cual Twilight vuelve a concentrarse con su magia, luego de un par de minutos deja de emitir su magia y se dice – **Pero al fin de tanto tiempo la encontré, siento su esencia mágica de nuevo y está dentro de este edificio y no pienso regresar a Equestria sin ella, al fin ha llegado el final de este maldito** **castigo** – Se decía Twilight con el rostro fijo hacia el interior del edificio, mientras daba una media sonrisa.

Viene Twilight y se dirige a la orilla del edificio y se deja caer con delicadeza mientras agita sus alas, mientras cae lentamente al suelo desde el techo del edificio, todos los que estaban afuera sienten la fuerte ráfaga de viento y miran al cielo pensando que fuera a llover, pero fue grande la sorpresa al encontrarse con ese extraño caballito morado con alas que iba descendiendo del cielo, varios estaban congelados con lo que estaban viendo, no lo podían creer, otros estaban con la boca abierto al máximo como unos perfectos idiotas que no podían reaccionar, otros tomaban videos y fotos de lo que era una extraña creatura nunca antes vista.

Al tocar piso Twilight empezó a caminar hacia las puertas del edificio y adentrarse dentro de este, pero estaba tan concentrada en sus ideas que no se percato que todo el mundo la miraba, todos muy sorprendidos y curiosos, apartándose del camino del caballito morado con alas y solo mirándola pasar frente a ellos.

Mientras que en el barandal de la segunda planta estábamos Rock y yo, terminando de comer nuestros alimentos, cuando de repente siento un fuerte golpe en mi hombre de parte de Rock – **Puta acaso es necesario que me pegues duro Einstein, cabeza hueca** – A lo cual miro muy enojado a Rock, pero este solo me señala hacia la primer planta con la boca abierta y cayéndosele la bebida, vengo yo lo miro algo molesto y dirijo mi vista a lo que me señalaba, fue enorme mi sorpresa, yo quede como todo un Idiota al ver lo que mis ojos veían, pero mi mente no creía, era ella, era Twilight Sparkle, bien alcance a verle sus alas y su cuerno, no era la Unicornio si no que era la Princesa Alicornio Twilight Sparkle, caminando en frente de todos, caminando como si nada, mientras era observada como una alienígena rara paseando en frente de todo mundo.

Inclusive Rock y yo empezamos a tomarle fotos desde la segunda planta, pero teníamos que acercarnos más para tener mejores fotos, le di un par de golpes en el hombro a Rock y le señale que me siguiera y bajáramos rápidamente a la primera planta, a lo cual fuimos como relámpagos corriendo entre la gente que veía congelada a Twilight caminar como si nada.

Mientras tanto con Twilight ella estaba caminando dentro del edificio, miraba las cosas extrañas que habían, entre estos extraños juguetes y mucha gente vestida de manera muy extraña, unos armados con espadas, lanzas y otras armas que jamás habría visto en su vida, pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención estaba al final del edificio del lado contrario que había entrado, empezó a encaminarse hacia ese lugar que tenía unas imágenes que nunca pensó ella llegar a ver en otra dimensión, eran imágenes y dibujos de ella y sus amigas, Twilight no lo podía creer , habían posters colgados, juguetes con sus imágenes de los elementos de la armonía, inclusive habían unas figuras de los enemigos que habían vencido, Nightmare Moon, Discord, King Sombra, Chrizalis y otras creaturas que no reconocía, Twilight estaba muy sorprendida, con la boca abierta al máximo y los ojos como platos, por lo que había visto, dirigió su vista a unos cristales cuadrados donde aparecían dibujos de ellas en movimiento, junto con el sonido de canciones, mientras que en otros dos cristales cuadrados donde habían dos humanos viendo dentro de este, ella se acerco y lo que vio la dejo muda y congelada, eran imágenes de ella y sus amigas peleando, pero ¿por qué?... porque estaban peleando se preguntaba ella, de repente uno de los humanos que estaba enfrente del cristal mágico grito – **Te gane, hice papilla a tu Twilight con mi Rarity **– Menciono una de las personas que estaba frente al cristal, ese comentario dejo a Twilight con una gran duda - ¿**Como que me hizo papilla? **– Dijo Twilight en voz alta, lo que provoco que se voltearan las dos personas que estaban sentados enfrente de ella, estos dos solo se levantaron muy asustados por la impresión, se cruzaron miradas entre el uno y el otro y se señalaron mutuamente, mirando a Twilight, como diciéndose mentalmente – "**¿Ves lo que yo veo?"** \- afirmándose ambos mutuamente con la cabeza, mientras que Twilight seguía concentrada en la pantalla de Cristal, viendo como los dibujitos de sus amigas peleaban entre sí.

Por fin habíamos llegado, al puesto donde estaba el grupo Brony de la serie MLP : FiM, allí estaba Twilight sentada mientras veía como toda una boba a la pantalla de la computadora, viendo Fighting is Magic., vine y le pregunta a mi amigo jefe del grupo - **¿y ella que hondas, una cosplay?** – El muy tarado solo alzo sus manos en signo de no saber ni una mierda, yo solo le respondí con una mirada molesta y haciendo un puchero de no me jodas, vine y le di un codazo a Rock levantando la cámara fotográfica, el me afirmo y empezamos a tomarle varias fotos, de espalda de ella, de lado, y varias de frente mientras veía como una gran boba idiotizada por la pantalla de la computadora, solo me dio risa y le hice un comentario a Rock – **Esta foto vale mucho, no por lo insólita de tomarle una foto a una Alicornio, sino por su expresión de sabelotodo con la boca abierta frente a la pantalla de la computadora al no entender lo que ve **– Mencione en forma sarcástica y ponía una sonrisa de Troll con mucho sarcasmo.

Pero de repente cuando nos percatamos, todos los presentes estaban en nuestro alrededor tomando fotos adiestra y siniestra de Twilight, vino el jefe del grupo y se acerco a Twilight, no sé si decir que estaba aterrado o emocionado, ya que su mano le temblaba, se la acerco al hombro de Twilight y le toco con su mano sobre su hombro mientras le decía – **¿Twilight?, ¿Twilight Sparkle?** – Y le retiraba rápidamente su mano de su hombro.

Ella solo se volteo toda embobada y dijo - **¿Ah? ¿Si, que pasa? **\- Luego de dar un par de pestañeos, los ojos se le abrieron como platos a Twilight y Grito - **¡AAAAHHHHHHH! ¿Me… me pueden ver?** – Pregunto Twilight, a lo que nuestro amigo le confirmo meneando la cabeza y afirmando con esta positivamente aun muy sorprendido y no creerse aun lo que había escuchado.

-**Aaaaaahhhhh! POR CELESTIA!** – Grito Twilight, mientras veía muy asustada a todos los humanos que la habían rodeado, lo que provoco que se topara con todo su cuerpo a la pared muy aterrada -**"No… no puede ser… Estuve muy distraída e ida, que se me olvido utilizar el hechizo de invisibilidad" **– Se decía en sus pensamientos, a lo cual cerro sus ojos y empezó a acumular poder en su cuerno

Mientras que todos veíamos ese increíble momento, ya que para decir la verdad eso era algo nuevo para nosotros, era algo increíble y genial, único que solo habíamos visto en televisión, pero eso estaba pasando frente a nuestros ojos, era algo realmente mágico, hubo un destello, vi que todos cerraron los ojos, yo lo vi también pero no me afecto tanto, pero de repente escuche los murmullos de todos allí presente -**Ya no está **– decían ellos, el jefe del grupo aun incrédulo se acerco donde estuvo posicionada Twilight y paso su mano alrededor del lugar, dando a entender que ya no estaba allí, pero extrañamente, yo aun la veía, se había escondido debajo de otra mesa, estaba respirando agitadamente mientras nos miraba a todos, pero extrañamente ya nadie la veía, vine yo y le pregunte a Rock si la podía ver por algún lado, él me lo negó, pero extrañamente yo aun la veía, algo debió salirle mal pensé en su hechizo, así que decidí dejarla allí tranquila, ya que para mí es muy molesto cuando todo mundo te observa como un bicho raro, pero antes de irme decidí tomar una última foto de ella, ya que pensé que el día siguiente ya no estaría en esta dimensión, y se la tome disimuladamente, allí donde estaba escondida debajo de la mesa, después de eso le indique a Rock que siguiéramos con nuestro Tour por la Convención, con lo que dejamos a Twilight escondida bajo la mesa y en el olvido, con lo único que teníamos eran las fotos que le tomamos a ella en ese día.

Twilight seguía muy nerviosa bajo la mesa, mientras veía a todos retirarse y seguir con lo que estaban haciendo, pasaron varias horas, cuando empezó a anochecer, la gente ya empezaba a retirarse, Twilight solo salió de su escondite, ya relajada, pero hambrienta y sedienta, pensando - **"Pero como pude ser tan estúpida" **– Pensaba ella – **"Como pudo olvidárseme el hechizo de invisibilidad, todos me vieron, gracias a Celestia que no me lastimaron" **– Se decía Twilight mentalmente mientras caminaba por los pasillos con muy poca gente en ellos, pero se detuvo y vio hacia atrás de ella encontrándose con el que le pregunto si era ella, ella pensaba **"¿Como supo mi nombre? " **se hacia la gran interrogante dentro de su pensamiento, pero volvía a ver los carteles que estaban quitando con sus imágenes y la duda la invadía **"¿Cómo es posible que sepan de nosotras y además que sepan quiénes somos y nuestros nombres?"** \- Agito su cabeza y se dijo a ella misma – **No este no es momento para investigar eso, primero lo primero, encontrarla y regresar juntas a Equestria **– Se decía ella misma con una mirada muy decidida, mientras cerraba sus ojos y acumulaba magia en su cuerno, abrió los ojos rápidamente y mostro un rostro de aflicción y diciéndose –** No… No puede ser, casi no ciento su esencia mágica. **– Se decía Twilight galopando rápidamente a la salida del edificio, pero vio que ya era muy noche – **Rayos no puedo salir de noche si no conozco este mundo, ni siquiera sé qué clase de creaturas nocturnas lo habitan, tendré que quedarme hasta que amanezca y seguir buscándola.** – Mientras regresaba dentro del edificio, se encamino a la segunda planta, ya que de este lugar sentía que venía el olor de comida mientras su estomago rujia una y otra vez – **Huele delicioso** – Se decía ella misma y buscaba algo de alimentos, pero fue grande su sorpresa al encontrarse con todos los puesto ya cerrados y sin alimentos que pudiera tomar – **Hay no** – Se decía ella misma tristemente mientras su estomago le rujia por alimentos – **Por Celestia, tengo tanta hambre** – Volvía a repetir mientras se dejaba caer sentada viendo como los últimos humanos se retiraban y cerraban las puertas del edificio, quedando ella adentro de este, de repente huele la comida que la hipnotiza y la hacen caminar con los ojos cerrados y mientras que todo el camino iba babeando, viene se acerca a uno de los depósitos de basura del lugar, abre los ojos y se asquea con lo que ve y a lo cual menciona – **No otra vez **– se decía ella con cierta repulsión mientras su estomago le volvía a rugir exigiéndole alimentos, mira el depósito con un poco de desanimo y asco, da un respiro de derrota, a lo que Twilight empieza y con su magia abre las bolsas de basura, para su suerte encuentra una caja de pizza, viene y la abre, gran sorpresa al encontrar dentro de esta tres porciones de una pizza, viene y ve su contenido y los ingredientes que eran queso con hongos, se le dibujo una gran sonrisa a lo cual le brillaban los ojos y empieza a comer con muchas ansias la primer porción, mientras busca algo de beber, para suerte de ella logra encontrar una botella con un poco más de la mitad de su contenido, ve su dibujo y tiene dibujado un durazno con hielo en esta, lo destapa y lo huele, mientras se está comiendo la segunda porción de la pizza que encontró – **Huele a Té de… snif, snif, de Durazno** – Al cual le da un pequeño sorbo – **Siii! Es Té de Durazno.** – Se dijo ella alegrándose y le da un par de tragos mientras sigue comiendo, en esos momentos ve al cielo de la noche y ve la luna, recuerda su hogar y se dice – **Falta tan poco mis queridas amigas, mi maestra y mi familia, las extraño como no tienen idea, pero ya pronto la encontrare y podremos regresar ambas a Equestria, a nuestro querido hogar y así todo volverá a la normalidad** – Se decía ella misma mientras daba otro mordisco a la pizza de hongos con queso y miraba con melancolía el cielo nocturno con sus estrellas y la luna, que brillaba más que nunca.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

-**Oye Rock, ¿Qué tal si cargamos las fotos que tomamos hoy en la convención y de paso vemos que dicen del incidente de Twilight en Facebook, ya que en las noticias no han dicho ni mierda** – Le había dicho Zero a Rock mientras cargaba sus fotos en la computadora.

-**Aquí está mi memoria, súbelas, mientras exploro el Facebook** – Confirmo Rock mientras le arrojaba la memoria USB a Zero.

-**¿Que has encontrado? **– Preguntaba Zero con mucha incertidumbre mientras veía atrás del hombro de Rock tratando de ver la pantalla de la computadora.

-**La verdad, hay bastante comentarios, la mayoría que había sido una alucinación por el guasabi arruinado o alguna idiotez colectiva, diciendo que las fotos son solo montajes bien trabajados y publicidad de parte de los Bronies y Pegasisters en querer levantar mas la reputación de la serie MLP – FiM **– Era la respuesta de Rock mientras miraba muy alegremente y riéndose a carcajadas de los comentarios estúpidos que hacían los usuarios en las páginas de MLP, OTAKUS y GAMERS, por lo del incidente de Twilight en la convención.

-**¿Y tú qué opinas? **– Miraba con mucha incertidumbre Rock a Zero, esperando su respuesta.

-**Para mí, todo fue real y cierto y no como dicen estos tarados que fue una estúpida alucinación, no sé cómo pueden decir esas cosas todos estos retrasados, cabezas de chorlito** – Fue mi respuesta mostrando una cara seria mientras veía los comentarios de todos al respecto.

-**¿Crees que la volvamos a ver mañana?, ¿A Twilight? **– Me decía Rock con cierta duda y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro esperanzado a que eso volviera a ocurrir, yo solo lo mire, di un pequeño respiro y le negué con la cabeza.

La verdad el pensar en volver a verla era solo un sueño, pero me alegraba el saber que lo imposible había pasado, ese día había finalizado y ya nos retirábamos junto con Rock a nuestros cuartos, pero estando en mi cama, yo solo pensaba que quien se hubiera imaginado que ese día todo cambiaria con una inesperada visita de alguien quien supuestamente solo es un cuento para niñas, un personaje ficticio de una serie de televisión y que esta serie seria MLP – FiM, pero sucedió, realmente sucedió y yo no lo podía creer, siendo yo mismo un testigo presencial no me lo creía para nada, era más factible ver a otros personajes de otras series, pero no, la que se presento al final fue la Princesa Alicornio Twilight Sparkle, pensaba yo y aun así era algo realmente inaudito.

Al final solo me recosté tratando de no pensar en más del tema de Twilight y me dormí, ya que el día de mañana domingo volvería a la convención con mi sobrino Rock y nos reuniríamos con los amigos, a seguir hablando de tonterías mientras pasamos momentos divertidos y amenos, pero la verdad tenía esa duda dentro de mi e iba a preguntar sobre lo de nuestra visitante de otro mundo y así confirmar con los amigos y conocidos, si realmente lo que había pasado ese día no era solo un muy fantástico sueño.

.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO –**

.

Zero – Ok amigos, les quiero pedir su opinión, de que les parece este capítulo y en si también que les parece la historia, si realmente vale la pena o mejor lo doy por finalizado.

Diane – En serio Zero, no sé por qué te molestas en pedir su opinión, si la verdad esta historia tuya apesta, mejor ni te molestes en pedirle una opinión.

Zero – Diane por favor, sabes que les pido su opinión porque son ellos los que leen la historia y son los más indicados en decirme si la historia está quedando bien o realmente solo es una historia más del montón, ya que lo que yo no quiero eso que sea otra historia mas, mientras que tu solo estas allí y escuchas como la redacto cuando le doy la respectiva leída de corrección.

Diane – PRRRRRrrrrrrrrr. Diane me saca la lengua y me hace burla.

Tershie – Vamos Diane, deberías de darle un poco de apoyo a Zero.

Viene Diane y mira fieramente a Tershie y le señala que cierre la boca, Tershie solo rueda los ojos e ignora a Diane.

Zero – Vamos chicas no se peleen por eso, así que lectores y lectoras les agradeceré mucho su opinión de si ha quedado bien el capitulo o realmente apesta y lo doy por finalizado.

Así que Gracias por sus Opiniones, Reviews y más.

Hasta la próxima.

Claro si es que les gusta el capítulo de la historia y quieren que la continúe - :D

.


	2. CAP 2 - El final de una búsqueda

.

Disclaimer : Los personajes de My Little Pony – Friendship is Magic le pertenecen a Laurent Faust y Hasbro – La siguiente historia de Fanfic ha sido creada con el objetivo de entretener a los lectores y divertirlos tanto a ellos como a mí que me ha gustado escribir esta historia - :D . Que lo disfruten :D

**.**

**Quiero agradecer a los lectores y lectoras por haber opinado y que les haya sido de su agrado el capitulo primero de esta historia:**

**-**Slayer66**.**

-Rassalas.

-Pony1000ton.

-Comet Galaxy.

-Riuk-1234

Gracias por permitirme el uso de sus nombres para los personajes Bronies y Pegasisters de este capítulo.

También quiero agradecer a los que han agregado la historia entre sus favoritas y los que la siguen.

Gracias amigos y amigas, esto motiva mucho a su servidor a seguir escribiendo.

**.**

**\- El Fin de un Brony. –**

**.**

**Capitulo Segundo – El final de una búsqueda.**

**.**

Es un día Domingo en que el cielo se ve muy nublado, lleno el cielo de un hermoso colchón formados por las nubes los cuales apaciguan los fuertes rayos del sol, con un poco de vientos que dan una cálida frescura, se respira un aire exquisito a naturaleza verde gracias a los muchos árboles que hay en estos lugares, mientras se escuchan la gran variedad de pájaros pillar.

Eran casi las ocho de la mañana, ese día Rock y yo decidimos madrugar mas para ser de los primeros en entrar en la convención, pero para nuestra puta desgraciada suerte, otra vez nos ganaron la idea y también los demás holgazanes al igual que nosotros también habían madrugado, lo peor era que los encargados del lugar casi todos se habían quedado dormidos y llegaron todos muy tarde dejando a todo mundo esperando a entrar a la convención, cuando nosotros llegamos apenas estaban empezando a armar todos los puestos.

En eso se me vino a la mente un recuerdo, lo que provoco que me comenzara a reír como loco, Rock solo se me quedo mirando con cierta incertidumbre en el rostro y me pregunta – **Oye Zero ¿De qué putas te estás riendo?** – Yo solo lo veía mientras alzaba la mano en señal de que esperara mi respuesta, mientras trataba de calmarme del ataque de risa que me había dado y le respondo – **Es que solo me acorde de cuando Rainbow Dash hace madrugar a Fluttershy, llevándola a toda velocidad para poder comprar su Sidra ya que siempre Pinkie Pie les ganaba el mandado, pero la diferencia es que nosotros ya tenemos nuestras entradas **– Le conteste a Rock mientras me secaba un par de lagrimas que me habían salido por tanto reírme, Rock solo me lanza una mira de fastidio y me responde – **Por eso me sacaste temprano de mi cómoda cama, para encontrarme con una puta y enorme fila de gente **– Mientras me señalaba con la mano a la enorme fila de gente por entrar al evento, junto a un gran puchero en su rostro mirándome fijamente con mucho fastidio en ella.

-**Está bien lo siento Flutterguy, por no dejarte dormir un poco mas** – Le respondí yo con una gran sonrisa y con ganas de echarme a carcajear de nuevo por lo que le había dicho, Rock me dio una mirada muy molesto y me responde – **¿Como dijiste Puto**? – Me decía muy molesto con una mirada que mataría de miedo a otro junto con un par de venas que le saltaban en su rostro, Yo lo mire con una pequeña sonrisa y le conteste – **Vamos no seas tan gruñón, de todos modos valió la pena el que hayamos venido temprano** – Le conteste a Rock con una gran sonrisa mientras le ponía mi mano sobre el hombro.

Rock solo me veía aun enojado y me dice – **¿Por qué valió la pena?** – Mientras cruzaba los brazos y me miraba con duda y manteniendo el puchero por lo enojado que estaba, Yo solo lo mire y le respondí – **Por el Show que nos están haciendo los fanáticos religiosos al pensar que lo que hacemos es cosa del diablo** – Le conteste mientras le señalaba a la gente religiosa tratando de decirle a todos los asistentes que eso era obra del diablo y que teníamos que estar en el camino de Dios.

Viene Rock y me mira, su expresión cambio rápidamente a uno con una gran sonrisa y me respondió – **Tienes razón, valió la pena** – Mientras Rock ve como los fanáticos religiosos están gritando a todo pulmón que ese evento era cosa del demonio, yo miro a Rock y le hablo – **Eso es lo malo de no informarse, hablar solo por hablar y no saber, provoca muy malos entendidos **– Le dije a mi sobrino, el me respondió – **Tienes razón** – Con una gran resignación mirando a la gente.

**Nota aclaratoria** \- No es que seamos Ateos, lo que pasa es que en nuestra familia creemos en Dios, pero no creemos en la palabra del hombre, por eso es nuestra manera de actuar y pensar ante estas situaciones, no dejamos que otros nos digan que hacer, solo dejamos que Dios nos guie por medio de nuestro corazón, ya que él siempre nos guiara por el buen camino, esta explicación es por si alguien se siente ofendido u ofendida.

.

Mientras que dentro del edificio del evento, Twilight aun estaba dormida panza arriba, con la melena algo alborotada y un poco desaliñada, mientras dormía a la par de los botes de basura, se había cubierto con unos cartones que le sirvieron para mantenerse abrigada toda la noche, pero la Alicornio Lila aun no se despertaba, vino un personal del aseo que recogió primero las bolsas de los depósitos de basura y las coloco en una carretilla, luego tomo los cartones que tenia encima Twilight, pero como la Alicornio aun tenia puesto el hechizo de invisibilidad encima, este no se percato de su presencia, Twilight medio reacciono tratando de tomar de nuevo su sabana de cartones que la cubría sin abrir sus ojos y dijo – **¡**Spike!, devuélveme mi sabana**** – Pero no hubo respuesta, luego el encargado de la limpieza vino y tomo los cartones en los cuales estaban debajo de la Alicornio acostada, los halo rápidamente lo que provocó que Twilight diera un par de giros en el suelo.

\- ¡**SPIKE! NO TIENES QUE SER TAN BRUSCO PARA DESPERTARME** – Grito, mientras lentamente se sentaba, tratándose de despertarse, lo cual le costaba de cierta manera mientras saboreaba con la boca y lentamente habría sus muy adormitados ojos, tratando de adecuarse a la luz del lugar, ya que no asimilaba muy bien las sombras, poco a poco se formaron bien las figuras en su mente, lo cual provoco que se asustara y retrocediera hasta toparse con el muro, miro muy temerosa a los humanos del lugar que estaban abriendo los diferentes puestos de comida y limpiaban las mesas, mientras que otros solo pasaban enfrente de ella y colocaban las bolsas de basura para que el del aseo se las llevara, Twilight se puso a hacer memoria de lo que le había pasado el día anterior y recordó cuando todos la podían mirar, a lo cual ella se había aterrorizado en ese momento, pero se tranquilizo ya que aun tenía el hechizo puesto en ella y por eso no se habían percatado de su presencia, se levanto de su lugar aun un poco somnolienta y se encamino a la orilla de la segunda planta, se paro en dos cascos y miro hacia abajo, viendo como varios humanos estaban acomodando varias cosas, miro hacia la entrada y vio muchísima gente esperando a entrar al lugar, a lo cual pensó – **Por lo visto este día será igual que ayer para ellos, mph!... Sería muy interesante saber qué es lo que hacen en este lugar, ¿será acaso una feria o algo por el estilo? **– Se preguntaba ella misma con curiosidad, pero se sacudió la cabeza y puso un rostro muy serio, viendo con mucha determinación hacia afuera de la puerta y diciéndose – **Este no es momento para investigar tradiciones de otras especies y sus culturas, por estar muy distraída ayer la perdí y no solo eso, sino que también me expuse a un gran peligro, pero ahora es un nuevo día, así que iré a buscarla, pero primero tengo que saber a donde tengo que ir **– Se dijo ella misma, cerró los ojos y su cuerno empezó a brillar de nuevo, luego de un par de minutos ella abrió los ojos como platos, estaba muy sorprendida y consternada, miro muy incrédula a la puerta de la entrada de nuevo, su cuerno aun se mantenía brillando y se dijo – **No puede ser, realmente ella está allá fuera** – Esto provocó que ella sonriera y que sus ojos se humedecieran, rápidamente de dirigió galopando hacia las ventanas del edificio y viera hacia afuera a buscar a su amiga, pero se llevo una gran desilusión al ver a una gran multitud de gente afuera, vino y trato de concentrase con su magia en su cuerno, solo para volverse a entristecer y pensar – **No puede ser, yo… yo no puedo ubicarla entre tantos humanos** – Dio un respiro de derrota, pero su rostro volvió a cambiar a una mirada de determinación y pensar – **Tendré que esperar a que entre y caminen enfrente de mí, solo así evitare que ellos se percaten de mi presencia y solo así la podre encontrar, si pasa enfrente de mi será imposible que falle y así la podre ubicar y saber quién es y como se ve realmente en esta dimensión** – Vino y se encamino a la primera planta busco un lugar donde ubicarse y esconderse, vio el lugar perfecto y era justo debajo de la mesa de taquilla enfrente de la entrada, se sentó y empezó a concentrar su magia en su cuerno mientras esperaba a que todos entraran al edificio, pasando así todos los visitantes enfrente de ella, y de esta manera ella evitaría en un descuido llamar la atención o se tropezaran con ella al estar invisible.

Mientras tanto en la fila de personas esperando a poder ingresar a la convención se encontraban Zero y Rock mientras aun se mantenían en la espera de que la fila avanzara, estuvieron esperando con paciencia a entrar ya habían esperado como unas dos horas en la fila, pero no se habían sentido la verdad, ya que estuvieron hablando de varias tonterías y temas irrelevantes para pasar el tiempo, de allí que se percataron que habían llegado el grupo de amigas del grupo de Facebook que venían del país vecino, y las llamaron ayudándolas a entrar en la fila de gente evitando así que se fueran hasta el final de esta y quedándose en medio de la fila, ellas se habían disfrazado como cosplays de las versiones de MLP – Equestria Girls, se veían grandiosas, varios otakus, Bronies y Pegasisters, les decían si podían modelarles, ellas aceptaban con gusto mientras dejaban sus cosa con Rock y Zero a su cuidado, ellos asentían con mucho gusto que se los cuidarían, mientras de lejos se veían a las chicas como modelaban y la gente les tomaban fotos y ellos también aprovechaban también.

Después de un buen rato de estar en la fila avanzando a paso lento, Rock y Zero ya estaban casi a punto de entrar al edificio y rápidamente llamaron a las chicas, señalándoles que estaban a punto de ingresar en este, ellas rápidamente se encaminaron y se metieron entre Rock y Zero, Rock quedo a la cabeza para ingresar, seguido de las cosplays de MLP – Equestria Girls, cuyo orden era el siguiente, al frente iba Rock seguido atrás de él por Pinkie Pie, atrás de ella estaba Applejack, seguida por Twillight, atrás venia Fluttershy, mientras que Rarity la empujaba con las manos sobre los hombros de Fluttershy, para finalizar con Rainbow Dash quien también le puso los manos sobre los hombres a Rarity y hacia sonidos de tren, para finalizar con Zero que seguía a Rainbow Dash, quien lamentablemente era el abucheado de la fila por haber dejado entrar a las chicas en esta, con todas las miradas atrás de él mientras sentía como lo apuñalaban con estas frías y furiosas miradas junto con uno que otro comentario pesado y vulgar.

Llego Rock a la entrada y mostro su pulsera para ingresar sin ningún problema, Pinkie Pie dio su ticket para entrar también, pero el encargado de la entrada la detuvo y les dijo – **Señoritas ustedes se metieron en la fila, así que no pueden entrar ahorita, tendrán que volver al final de la fila** – Mientras este les señalaba el final de la fila a lo lejos, Pinkie Pie la miro y le dijo – P**ero señor, nosotras los acompañamos a ellos dos **– A lo cual señalo a Rock y a Zero, los mencionados afirmaron con la cabeza ambos, - **Entonces ustedes dos también se van al final** – Dijo el encargado muy tajante.

Lo que provoco que Rock y yo se nos erizara la piel al oír el comentario, vinimos y nos acercamos todos a la mesa, las Mane Six, Rock y yo a reclamarle al encargado por lo que nos querían hacer.

Mientras que de debajo de la mesa estaba Twilight y da un pequeño salto y los ojos se le abren como platos, junto con una gran sonrisa y se dice –** Ella está enfrente de mí **\- pero cuando se asoma para ver, lo que ella ve la deja congelada y es que las chicas enfrente de ella están vestidas como sus amigas de Canterlot High, se sacude su cabeza por la duda que la invadió, pero observó detenidamente a esas chicas y se percato que solo sus ropas y melenas eran parecidas, pero sus rostros no eran los mismos, se sacudió la cabeza de nuevo y pensó **"Realmente, esta dimensión me consterna mucho, por las muchas similitudes que existen con nuestros mundos, pero… no… no… no es momento para eso, ella está enfrente de mí, solo tengo que determinar quien de todas ellas es a la que estoy buscando**" – A lo cual empezó de nuevo a acumular magia en su cuerno.

Mientras que enfrente de la mesa estaban discutiendo las cosplays de las Mane Six junto con Rock y Zero, que los estaban enviando al final de la fila, pero en eso aparece Riuk-1234 que es el jefe del Grupo de MLP –FIM, pidiendo este permiso para ingresar, viene rápidamente Zero y lo llama y este lo mira y le dice –**Que pasiones Zero** – Le dice Riuk-1234 bien alegre a Zero, vengo yo y me salgo de la fila y me encaminé hacia él rápidamente, la cosplay de Rainbow Dash me siguió, entre los dos le explicamos el problema a Riuk-1234, mientras el escuchaba detenidamente todo, entre tanto las demás Mane Six y Rock están enfrente de la entrada esperando y nos ven hablar con Riuk-1234.

Mientras tanto Twilight termina de concentrar su magia y se aflige – **No puede ser, ella se está alejando** – rápidamente saca su cabeza del mantel debajo de la mesa y se encuentra con las 5 chicas restantes enfrente de ella, luego mira a la dirección donde siente la esencia mágica de su amiga, la logra ver hablando con otros dos chicos, en eso se alegra mucho y piensa – "**Realmente es ella, Rainbow Dash, al fin te encontré y no puedo creer que realmente eres tú**" – Pensaba Twilight mientras veía a la chica con cabello de colores como el arco iris, vestida con su ropa de Canterlot High, mientras hablaba con los otros dos chicos, Twilight sonreía mientras que un par de lagrimas caían entre sus mejillas.

Mientras tanto Rainbow Dash y Zero le habían terminado de explicar a Riuk-1234 el problema que se había dado, este solo les dijo que lo siguieran, los tres se encaminaron enfrente de la entrada, vino Riuk-1234 y le reclamo al encargado de la entrada, este se molesto y le menciono que se habían metido en la fila, vino Riuk-1234 y le respondió que no era así que ellas venían con Rock y Zero, pero que ellas se habían ido a cambiar para salir con su disfraces de coplay de las Mane Six, el encargado no les creyó ni mierda, vino Riuk-1234 y le dijo muy molesto que ellas eran extranjeras del país vecino y que venían de muy lejos y que estaba dando una muy mala reputación de nuestro país, por suerte para todos que el jefe inmediato del sujeto estaba cerca y este no se percato de su presencia, vino y le dio una gran regañada a su empleado, vino él y se disculpo por la falta de cortesía de parte de este mencionándole que podíamos entrar, a lo cual todos asentimos alegremente, mientras entrabamos siguiendo a Riuk-1234 y nos dirigíamos a su Stand de MLP – FIM.

Mientras tanto Twilight seguía viendo desde debajo de la mesa todos los acontecimientos, pero no perdía de vista a Rainbow Dash, una vez que entraron al edificio vino ella y salió de debajo de la mesa, los siguió desde un par de metros atrás de ellos, hasta llegar al Stand de MLP - FiM, se volvió a sorprender que Rainbow estuviera familiarizada con esas cosa, ya que veían como ella y las demás chicas se emocionaban con los posters y juguetes de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía y varios conocidos, su mente le gritaba que le preguntara sobre el porqué sabían de ellas, pero también no podía darse a conocer así de repente, no sabía cómo reaccionaría a ella y mas sobre lo que le tendría que decir a su amiga Rainbow Dash.

Después de que Riuk-1234 le menciono que podían dejar sus cosas allí, sin ninguna preocupación que el cuidaría de sus pertenencias, para que ellas pudieran dar su respectiva visita al evento y que se divirtieran en este, las Mane Six se separaron de los tres chicos.

Rock y Zero se miraron y también se despidieron momentáneamente de Riuk-1234, mencionándole que más tarde se reunirían con los demás del grupo, que querían dar una vuelta a la convención y tomar fotos a las cosplays que habían llegado.

Mientras que la Alicornio Twilight trataba de seguir de cerca a Rainbow Dash, pero con tantas personas en el lugar, por no decir que estaba casi saturado, recibía uno que otro golpe de los que chocaban con ella, los que la sentían le pedían disculpa a la persona de la par o en caso extremo le daban una mirada de enojo a los demás, a lo cual decidió solo tele transportarse a la segunda planta, ya que era casi imposible el caminar y desde allí vigilarla, paso a paso por todo el lugar con la vista, mientras que veía como el grupo eran el foco de atención de todos los visitantes del lugar, tomándoles fotos, varios se acercaban y se tomaban fotos con ellas, era algo impresionante para ella, esto solo hizo que recordara el caso de Fluttershy cuando se volvió una gran modelo súper estrella por parte de su representante Photo Finish, solo sonrió al recordar el cómico caso que le toco pasar a ella por la muy famosa Pinkie Promesa y como la vigilaba Pinkie Pie, fue algo que la alegro y solo suspiro pensando – **"Pronto mis queridas amigas, mi preciada maestra y mi amada familia, estaremos todos juntos de nuevo, solo necesito llevar a Rainbow Dash de regreso a Equestria para que se rompa ese maldito hechizo y todo vuelva a la normalidad" **– Y volvía a ver de nuevo hacia la primera planta, se alegraba al ver a su amiga perdida, de ver de nuevo a Rainbow Dash allí entre la gente estaba ella muy alegre y feliz, esto hizo que Twilight sonriera y se carcajeara de nuevo al recordar el acontecimiento de la heroína Mare Do Well, fue una lección que tuvieron que darle a Rainbow Dash por que la fama se le había subido a la cabeza y se había vuelto toda una insoportable, petulante y odiosa yegua creída.

Así paso el tiempo cuando hizo ya las dos de la tarde, el estomago de Twilight empezó a rugir exigiéndole alimentos ya que desde la noche anterior no había comido ni bebido nada, a lo que pensó – **"Pero que hambre tengo"** – Mientras que su estomago rugía como un temible dragón, pero Twilight no le quitaba la mirada a Rainbow Dash, pero como ya varia gente cercana al área de alimentos donde ella estaba situada ya estaban ingiriendo sus alimentos, los olores le llegaban a su nariz, lentamente Twilight empezaba a voltearse hipnotizada por este delicioso aroma mientras de su boca salían hilos de baba por lo delicioso que olía, inconscientemente medio daba un par de paso, rápidamente se sacudía la cabeza y volvía al barandal a buscar a Rainbow Dash, por un momento la perdió de vista, se había afligido, pero la logro ubicar con sus demás amigas subiendo las gradas hacia donde ella estaba, las seguía con la vista, no quería perderla de nuevo, pero habían momentos en que su estomago le jugaba una mala pasada y se perdía con los olores y la visión de los alimentos enfrente de ella.

Las chicas cosplays de las Mane Six ya habían llegado al área de comida, vinieron y pidieron un par de pizzas, una de hongos con queso y la otra de carne con queso, junto con seis ensaladas y un par de litros de Té para beber, las chicas juntaron un par de mesas y se sentaron, Pinkie Pie se sentó en la cabeza de la mesa que daba vista a la primera planta, Rainbow Dash se había sentado en la cabeza contraria de la mesa donde pasaban las demás personas, mientras que Fluttershy, Rarity, Applajack y Twilight humana se habían sentado al lado de las mesas cerrando el grupo, Twilight seguía invisible atrás de Pinkey Pie vigilando al grupo, de repente alcanzo a ver a uno de los chicos con los que estuvo en la mañana hablando su amiga Rainbow Dash, junto con otro chico mas, se detuvieron a saludarlas, en eso empezaron a comer, Pinkie Pie abrió la caja de la pizza de hongos y repartió las ensaladas, pero en ese justo momento el estomago de la Alicornio Twilight volvió a rugir con más fuerza, Pinkie Pie se sorprendió y dijo – **Vaya Chicas por lo vista alguien se está muriendo de hambre **– Mientras daba una gran sonrisa y miraba a sus amigas, todas se quedaron viendo pero quien habría sido la muy pobre chica apenada de tal cosa, mientras que la Alicornio Twilight muy apenada se daba un par de golpes con el casco a su estomago, para que este dejara de rugir.

Pinkey Pie termino de distribuir los alimentos, cada una con su ensalada, su bebida y las pizzas listas para que cada quien agarrara su porción, con lo que empezaron a comer, la Alicornio Twilight solo veía con la boca abierta y la lengua salida de esta, saboreando los alimentos frente a ella.

Mientras que en un puesto de comida china estaban Rock y Zero esperando su plato de comida, Zero dirigió la mirada al grupo de las Mane Six, alcanzo a ver de nuevo a la Alicornio, veía como se le hacía agua la boca y en una distracción de Rarity, vino rápidamente y le dio rápidos bocados a la ensalada de la distraída Rarity, llenándose los cachetes a lo máximo que pudo, ya estaba con una cara de satisfacción mientras masticaba la ensalada en sus enormes cachetes, esto le dio risa a Zero, Rock lo vio y le pregunto - **¿Qué hondas?** – yo le respondí - Q**ue Twilight le había robado la ensalada a Rarity** \- este solo vio a las chicas y solo respondió **\- ¡Mmmm, me vale verga!** \- Y siguió en su espera por el plato de comida, pero yo seguía viendo el pequeño Show por parte de la Alicornio Twilight ya que Rarity le había reclamado a Pinkie Pie por haberle quitado su ensalada, en esa pequeña pelea Twilight aprovecho mientras las chicas estaban distraídas y les quitaba un par de pedazos de pizza y un refresco a las chicas, lo cual provoco que ahora Applejack le reclamara a Pinkie Pie por haberle quitado su bebida y las porciones de pizza que ya había agarrado, mientras que la Alicornio comió ya muy contenta las porciones de pizza caliente junto con su bebida fría y que le era algo que la extasiaba al paladar y poder comer comida decente y caliente, yo en cambio solo me reía por ver a la pequeña Alicornio hacer esas pequeñas travesuras.

Al fin nos habían dado nuestros platos de comida, Rock había pedido un especial que llevaba incluido Guasabi, yo le había mencionado que se acordaría al día siguiente de eso, si se lo comía, el solo me confirmo que quería probarlo, yo solo le confirme que ese era su problema y que yo ya le había avisado, vinimos y nos encaminamos con las Mane Six y les preguntamos que si había lugar, pero ellas nos dijeron que ya casi habían terminado, pero nosotros insistimos y nos permitieron sentarnos y comenzar a pregúntales como la habían pasado, con lo cual comenzamos a conversar.

La Alicornio ya había terminado de comer y se paro, se encamino a la par de Rainbow Dash que tenía a cada lado de ella a los chicos sentados en cada esquina de la mesa, se encamino y se puso entre al que llamaban Rock y Rainbow Dash, la Alicornio noto que lo que comían era algo diferente a lo que había comido, pero lo que le llamo su atención era una bolita verde que extrañamente Rock había dejado aparte, vino el otro sujeto al que llamaban Zero creó y le pregunto que por qué no se lo comía primero, Rock le respondió que esto sería lo ultimo por ser lo que mas estaba esperando saborear, fue algo que a la Alicornio Twilight le carcomió la curiosidad y en una pequeña distracción lo agarro rápidamente y empezó a comerlo rápidamente y lo trago y ella pensó – **"Que raro, este alimento no tenía nada de especial como para que fuera algo… espectacular"** – Zero vio lo que hizo la Alicornio y solo pensó - **"Pobrecita, la que le espera"** \- De repente Twilight empezó a sentir un fuerte calor en su estomago, poco a poco su boca empezó a arderle mas y mas, lo cual provocó que rápidamente escupiera una llamarada de fuego de su boca, comenzando a correr a todo galope buscando agua para tomar botando en su camino varias mesas junto con sus ocupantes, terminando su camino al chocar la Alicornio con una maquina de sodas mientras tomaba y tomaba bastante agua para calmar ese fuego que tenía en su boca.

De repente todo mundo empezó a rodear a la Alicornio, por el pequeño inconveniente con el Guasabi, Twilight había perdido la concentración con el hechizo de invisibilidad, ahora era visible de nuevo y todos la podían ver y le tomaban fotos a diestra y siniestra, cuando Twilight se percato se asusto de nuevo, rápidamente empezó a tratar de hacer el hechizo pero por el problema del Guasabi no podía concentrarse y le era imposible hacerlo, trato de levantarse pero no pudo por tanta agua que había tomado, también porque sus alas había quedado aprisionadas por un par de cajas que le habían caído encima, había quedado con el lomo contra el suelo y sus cascos al aire, la gente se le acercaba, mirándola y tomando fotos, lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrirse el rostro con sus cascos y decir – **Por favor, no… no me lastimen, que… que algún pony me ayude** – Mientras temblaba de miedo y empezaba a sollozar al no poder hacer nada y verse totalmente atrapada.

.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO –**

.

Zero – Bueno amigos Lectores y Lectoras, les quiero agradecer por su opinión, también que les haya agradado el capitulo anterior, espero que también opinen para este nuevo capítulo si les ha sido de su agrado.

Diane – No, en serio no puedo creer que motiven al papanatas de Zero, por favor no lo motiven, es un asco como escritor.

Zero – Diane por favor, No seas tan mala, eso no es cierto a ellos les gusto la historia.

Diane – PRRRRRrrrrrrrrr. Esta historia es aburrida.

Tershie – Diane no seas tan mala.

Diane – PRRRRrrrrrr. Ustedes son un par de odiosos, mejor me voy no vaya a ser que me contagien su idiotez. y Diane se retira del cuarto.

Tershie – No le hagas caso a Diane, es solo que no sabe cómo darte apoyo.

Zero – No te preocupes, lo que pasa es que está un poco molesta, pero ya se le pasara.

Tershie – Entonces no estás enojado con ella.

Zero negó con la cabeza mostrándole una sonrisa a Tershie, ella solo le confirma regresándole la sonrisa.

.

Para finalizar gracias por sus Opiniones, Reviews y más.

Hasta la próxima.

.


	3. CAP3-Rescate de la Alicornio Twilight

.

Disclaimer : Los personajes de My Little Pony – Friendship is Magic le pertenecen a Laurent Faust y Hasbro – La siguiente historia de Fanfic ha sido creada con el objetivo de entretener a los lectores y divertirlos tanto a ellos como a mí que me ha gustado escribir esta historia - :D . Que lo disfruten :D

**.**

**Quiero agradecer a los lectores y lectoras por haber opinado y que les haya sido de su agrado el capitulo segundo de esta historia:**

-Rassalas.

-Pony1000ton – Que ahora se llama Thousandton Remade. ! O_o !

-Comet Galaxy.

-Riuk-1234.

-Gyda0248.

Gracias por permitirme el uso de sus nombres para los personajes Bronies y Pegasisters de este capítulo y perdón por no mencionarlos en el capitulo anterior a los que ya les había prometido que los incluiría, pero me surgieron nuevas ideas y no pude evitarlo XD – pero ahora si los nombrare :D .

También quiero agradecer a los que han agregado la historia entre sus favoritas y los que la siguen.

Gracias amigos y amigas, esto motiva mucho a su servidor a seguir escribiendo.

.

También agradecer a Slayer66 por el aporte de ideas para este capítulo, tuvimos buenos puntos y también contrapuntos, pero aquí está el capítulo tercero, espero sea de tu agrado - :D - aunque creo que se molesto conmigo porque no vi su Review en el capitulo dos. : ( -

**.**

**\- El Fin de un Brony. –**

**.**

**Capítulo Tercero – Al Rescate de la Alicornio Twilight.**

**.**

La Alicornio Twilight había dado un gran espectáculo en el área de los comestibles dentro de la convención, al estar invisible asusto a muchos asistentes dentro de esta al no entender el porqué se caían al suelo varias mesas y sillas junto con sus ocupantes que eran tumbados al suelo, luego de percatarse en un Stand donde habían notado a la caballito Lila estando panza arriba, debajo de la máquina de sodas tomando agua con todo lo que podía su ser, pero lo que les extraño era que en el alboroto que había causado, le notaron que tenía un cuerno en su cabeza, no solo eso, sino que también le habían visto alas, las cuales se le vieron aprisionadas por un par de cajas que le habían caído encima, se acercaron curiosos mientras que tomaban foto tras foto al extraño ser, al estar frente al caballito Lila escucharon como les dijo que no la lastimaran y pidiendo ayuda, mientras que utilizaba sus cascos para cubrirse el rostro.

Las cosplays de las Mane Six Equetria Girls estaban sorprendidas por el gran alboroto que sucedió en el lugar, se miraban unas a las otras buscando entre ellas alguna respuesta, al ver que no había respuesta alguna, vino la cosplay de Rarity y hablo - **¿Que fue eso?** – La Cosplay de Twilight y Applejack solo medio levantaron las manos y moviéndolas de un lado a otro y negando con la cabeza, la Cosplay de Pinkie Pie solo medio sonrió y dijo – **Buuuuu… Son Fantasmas **– Mientras alzaba las manos y movía los dedos tratando de asustar a las demás chicas y sonreía de forma aterradora, todo el grupo solo la vio de reojo como diciendo con esto "**En Serio**" , Rainbow Dash se levanto y dijo – **Por Favor Pinkie eso es ridículo, los fantasmas "NO EXISTEN" **– Tratando de esa manera de dar a entender que no era posible, pero escucho una risa proviniendo de la par de ella, volteo la mirada y se encontró con Zero riéndose, por una extraña razón eso molesto a Rainbow Dash y le dirigió la mirada muy molesta a Zero y le hablo – **¿Y tú de qué te ríes? -**.

Zero se tranquilizo y le respondió - **¿Yo?, de nada solo me pareció gracioso lo que dijiste **– Le había contestado Zero mientras trataba de controlarse de lo chistoso que le pareció ver la expresión en el rostro de enojo de Rainbow Dash, queriéndolo matar con este.

Ese comentario molesto mas a Rainbow Dash y le comento – **¿Acaso parezco Payaso?** – Mientras se señalaba y miraba seriamente a Zero, vino él y solo mostro una pantalla en su I-Pod a las demás chicas, lo cual provoco que todas ellas sonrieran algo chistoso mientras trataban de cubrirse la boca para que su amiga no se percatara, pero era imposible, vino Rainbow Dash y rápidamente volteo el I-pod y se encontró con la imagen de un payaso en este que se señalaba, muy sonriente y con una peluca multicolor, Rainbow Dash se molesto y solo alzo el puño rápidamente le dio un fuerte coscorrón a Zero en la cabeza y le dijo – **Vuélvete a poner gracioso y te doy una patada en tu hombría **– Mientras veía a Zero con una mirada sicópata y media sonrisa de maldad pura en este.

Zero solo afirmo y se quedo callado, mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrisa de felicidad por haber hecho la broma del día.

Vino Rainbow Dash y le quito la vista a Zero y se dirigió a las chicas de nuevo y les pregunto - **¿Acaso no hay nadie que sepa algo de lo que acaba de ocurrir?** – Rainbow Dash solo miro a las chicas que le señalaban a la par de ella, vino ella y miro a donde le señalaban y otra vez vio a Zero que medio levantaba la mano, Ella solo dio una mirada de fastidio y enojo hacia este y menciono – **En serio chicas, ¿alguien que realmente sepa que acaba de ocurrir?** – Mientras volvía a mirar a las chicas, estas volvieron a señalar a Zero, quien sonreía victorioso que tenia la respuesta, vino Rainbow Dash y giro rápidamente y le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna a Zero, este solo cayó al suelo arrodillándose en el, mientras se llevaba las manos a su entrepierna, mostrando una cara de dolor en ella.

-**No, en serio, ¿Qué alguien me explique qué fue lo que paso aquí? Y no me señalen al tarado que esta arrodillado en el suelo, tampoco digan que fueron fantasmas, porque estos no existen** \- Mientras que Pinkie solo bajaba la mano al oír el negativo comentario de los fantasmas y hacia un puchero de molestia hacia Rainbow Dash.

Vino Rock y miro a Rainbow Dash y le menciono – **Creo que sería mejor que escucharas lo que tiene que decir Zero, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero él sabe cosas que ni yo sé como lo hace y eso que es mi tío **\- Mientras que Rock señalaba al mencionado que estaba arrodillado y adolorido, Rainbow solo giro la vista a este, lo miro muy molesta y le menciono – **Habla tarado, que sea algo bueno lo que tengas que decir, porque de lo contrario** – Mientras le señalaba a Zero su puño, este solo sonrió aun arrodillado y en el suelo le hablo, pero lo dicho por este sonaría a como si una de las Ardillitas estuviera hablando, debido al rodillazo que recibió por parte de Rainbow Dash – **Esta bien, no son fantasmas, lo que acaba de pasar es que tenemos a la princesita Alicornio de vuelta y esta allá atrapada en el puesto de sodas y la están rodeando todos los curiosos** – Mientras señalaba Zero con su dedo al puesto de sodas.

Rainbow y las demás chicas junto con Rock solo miraron al lugar señalado aun un poco incrédulos.

-**Solo es mentira** – Menciono Rainbow mientras las demás confirmaban lo mismo.

\- **No es mentira, ella esta allá** – Señalaba Zero ya empezando a incorporarse.

-**Si, como no, lo de ayer es puro montaje de Photo shop, como seria ella real, solo es una caricatura, pura fantasía** – Menciono Rarity y las demás lo afirmaban, pero Rock hablo – **Pues yo le creo y saben porque, porque yo lo vi el día de ayer y si es real** – Respondió este mientras se ponía a la par de Zero.

-**Saben chicas, si tanto dudan por qué no mejor nos acercamos, para que lo vean con sus propios ojos** – Les menciono Zero mientras las invitaba a acercarse al lugar, todas asintieron y se encaminaron entre la multitud, logrando pasar y ver a la Alicornio Lila, ellas no creían lo que sus ojos veían, tenían los ojos abiertos como platos, con las bocas abiertas a su máxima expresion, la Alicornio Twilight estaba frente a ellas, - "**Seria algún sueño pensaban" **\- Mientras que la curiosidad inconscientemente las acerco mas y mas, sin percatarse que estaban ya enfrente de la Alicornio.

\- **Ho… Hola?** – Menciono la Cosplay de Fluttershy, mientras que todas las demás solo se quedaron viendo, esperando a ver una reacción de la Alicornio.

La Alicornio Twilight muy temerosa escucho el hola, lentamente aparto sus cascos de su rostro y con mucho miedo dijo – A… **Ayúdenme, por… por favor** – Mientras miraba con miedo al grupo de chicas, estas estaban que no se lo creían, les hablo, no solo eso, les contesto, estaban pasmadas sin hacer absolutamente nada, con la boca abierta como bobas sin siquiera poder formular una palabra.

En eso pasaron a la par de ellas Zero y Rock, dirigiéndose cada uno a cada lado de la Alicornio.

-**Rápido Rock, quítale la caja de gaseosas que tiene la Alicornio sobre sus alas** – Le menciono rápidamente Zero, Rock asintió afirmando de esa manera, cada uno procedió a levantar las dos cajas, quitándosela de encima de sus alas, pero la Alicornio no se movía estaba en Shock, temblando, viendo con miedo a Zero y a Rock, pensando que le harían algún daño.

-**Nos tiene miedo** – Menciono Rock viendo a la Alicornio, allí en el suelo aun temblando, Zero solo afirmo con la mirada.

Zero se le acerco a la Alicornio, esta solo cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, Zero comprendió que no se movería, procediendo a meterle las manos para levantarla, lentamente, la Alicornio sintió algo en su costado y abrió los ojos con miedo, pero le sorprendió que la estaban tratando de levantar, pero resulto que para Zero era más pesada de lo que esperaba y mirando a Rock – **Ayúdame a levantarla, no ves que está muy gorda **– Este comentario que escucho la Alicornio le molesto y rápidamente hablo – **Yo no estoy gorda** – Mientras le daba una mirada de enojo a Zero.

-**Lo que usted Diga** – Le respondió Zero mirando a Rock para que le ayudara con lo que le había pedido, Rock se acerco a ayudarle a levantarla y le dijo a Zero – **Tienes razón está muy pesada **– le confirmo Rock a Zero, vino la Alicornio y volvió a repetir – **Que no estoy Gorda** – Ya más molesta y haciendo un puchero y mirando a ambos.

Ahora tanto Rock como Zero habían logrado levantar a la Alicornio, trataron de dar unos cuantos pasos, pero la multitud de gente no los dejo avanzar, mientras que las chicas Cosplay de MLP los seguían aun incrédulas atrás de ellos, pareciendo algo impactadas en sus reacciones.

-**No creo que podamos avanzar entre tanta gente** – Menciono Rock viendo por donde podría pasar, Zero trato de buscar alguna solución, pero era muy difícil tratar de dar un paso entre la multitud de curiosos, luego miro atrás de ellos y vio a las chicas y les hablo – **Oigan chicas, que tal si nos dan una mano** – Les pidió Zero, pero las chicas los miraron como si tuvieran la mirada perdida, Zero se molesto y les dijo – **Reaccionen grandísimas Bobas, necesitamos que nos habrán camino entre estos animales** – Rainbow Dash y Rarity saltaron en su reacción y le respondieron –**No, capaz que algún pervertido se aprovecha y en lo que estamos apartando a los curiosos y nos tocan el trasero** – Dijeron ambas.

Zero se quedo con una cara de **"WTF"** – ya que en parte era cierto, pero realmente pensaban en eso justo en ese momento, a lo cual les respondió – **Ok, Ok, Rainbow Dash, Rarity ayúdennos a cargarla, mientras nosotros dos apartamos a los curiosos **-

-**Ok** – Confirmo Rainbow Dash,

\- **Me niego** – Dijo Rarity.

-**Que!?** – Dijimos los tres, muy sorprendidos.

\- **Es que ella… me… me da miedo** – Respondió Rarity mirando a otro lado.

Los tres se quedaron viéndola con una cara de no me jodas, vino Zero y rápidamente hablo – **Twilight, ven para acá** – Dijo Zero.

-**Pero si estoy aquí enfrente de ustedes** \- Respondió la Alicornio.

-**No, no a ti, le estoy hablando a Twilight **– Le respondió Zero.

-**Pero yo me llamo Twilight **– Respondio la Alicornio con un poco de incertidumbre.

-**Ok, no he dicho nada Twilight** – Le contesto Zero un poco fastidiado y miro a las chicas y dijo - **Applejack ven y colócate a la par de Rock **– Le dijo Zero un poco serio, esta afirmo e hizo lo que Zero le indico, - **Ahora tu Rainbow Dash colócate a la par mía** – Le menciono Zero para que ella acatara la orden, - **Ahora lo que haremos es ustedes dos llevaran a la Alicornio hasta el Stand de MLP del grupo donde esta Riuk1234**, **mientras nosotros dos abrimos camino entre todos estos curiosos** – Seguía dando las ordenes.

En cambio la Alicornio Twilight escuchaba las indicaciones, pero en eso decide aprovechar que tenía casi a enfrente de ella a Rainbow Dash y empieza a acumular magia en su cuerno, ya que tenia la duda si era realmente su amiga, pasaron un par de segundos, empezó a sentir la esencia de Rainbow Dash a la par de ella, se alegro ya que realmente era ella, pero no pudo finalizar de asegurarse ya que de repente salto al escuchar un comentario que no le agrado y dijo fuertemente y muy molesta –**QUE NO ESTOY GORDA** – haciendo un gran puchero y con los ojos entrecerrados.

Solo vio los rostros de los cuatro frente de ella, dándole una sonrisa nerviosa, Twilight vio que Rock ya se había apartado de Applejack, ya siendo sostenida por ella, mientras que Rainbow Dash estaba con los brazos entrecruzados con Zero y muy pegado el uno del otro, esto porque aun no había podido terminar de hacer el intercambio de manos que la sostenían, después de eso finalizo la entrega con Rainbow Dash, vino Zero y hablo – **Ok, ustedes seis lleven a la Alicornio al Stand del grupo con Riuk1234, nosotros dos trataremos de abrir camino **– Las Chicas afirmaron.

Se empezó a hacer el forcejeo entre los curiosos y Rock junto con Zero, tratando de abrir camino, en eso hubo uno que logro pasar, este era un Cosplay de Kirito de SWORD ART ONLINE, aunque la verdad no se parecía mucho si no fuera por su traje y sus par de espadas, quien vestía una gabardina color negra, pantalón negro, llevando en su espalda una Katana junto con una espada de color verde, con color de pelo negro y muy molesto se dirigió enfrente de Rainbow Dash diciéndole lo siguiente – **No, en serio Gida0248, ustedes las Pegasisters se pasan con sus aficiones** – Le dijo este muy molesto.

-**Heee?** – Dijo Rainbow Dash, muy extrañada y le pregunto al otro cosplay – **¿De qué estás hablando Rassalas?.** –

Rassalas solo suspiro y volvió a ver a Rainbow Dash para mencionar lo siguiente – **Que son unas fanáticas exageradas por traer a la convención a un pobre caballito, solo para llamar la atención y promover su mugroso programa** – Mientras se acercaba y veía a la Alicornio y rápidamente le habría con sus manos la boca y mencionaba – **Además de que la pintaron de Lila pobresita y le pusieron peluca, realmente es una muy mala imitación de sus caballitos, y también está muy Gorda** – Dijo este entre una gran sonrisa de burla, pero a la Alicornio no le gusto el comentario de Rassalas y le mordió la mano, Este dio un grito al ser mordido y cuando aparto la mano miro muy molesto al caballito.

-**Tú Gordo animal me mordió la mano** – Dijo este muy molesto, mientras se sobaba donde le habían mordida.

**-QUE YO NO ESTOY GORDA, TÚ… TÚ GRANDISIMO TONTO Y ANIMAL** – Le grito la Alicornio Twilight mientras le lanzaba una mirada de mucho enojo.

Rassalas estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos muy abiertos como platos, muy sorprendido y le dijo a Rainbow Dash – **¿Hablo?, ese caballito hablo** – Mientras señalaba a la Alicornio.

-**Claro que hablo tarado, no ves que es la verdadera** – Le confirmo Rainbow Dash muy molesta.

-**AAAAAAAahhhhhhhhh!** \- Grito muy emocionado Rassalas, se le acerco a la Alicornio y junto sus manos en manera de disculpas y le dijo – **Lo… lo siento, no fue mi intención ser tan grosero, tampoco quise decirte que estabas Gorda** – Le decía este lentamente y emocionado mientras de los ojos de Rassalas se le veían grandes brillos en estos junto con una gran sonrisa.

La Alicornio Twilight estaba aun molesta porque le dijeran que estaba gorda, pero al oír el perdón de Rassalas le contesto –** Es… Está bien** – Dando una sonrisa nerviosa al ver el rostro de Rassalas ya que este le asustaba por como la miraba.

Rassalas volvió a hablarle a Rainbow Dash –**Dime hermanita en que te ayudo** – Le menciono lentamente con una gran sonrisa y muy emocionado por tener a la Alicornio real frente a él.

-**Que te parece si te quitas de enfrente y ayudas al par de tarados que están reteniendo a todos los curiosos para que podamos pasar** – Dijo Rainbow Dash muy molesta.

-**Está bien hermanita** – Respondió este muy lentamente y emocionado.

En eso las chicas empezaron a avanzar de manera más rápida hacia el Stand, mientras que Rock y Zero hacían de muro, Rassalas se puso a un par de metros enfrente de ellos y hablo – **Ustedes, malditos desgraciados que no pueden dejar tranquila a una princesa, vengan sabandijas y sentirán mi furia **– Dijo Rassalas con un tono de voz muy fuerte como todo un general guerrero al irse en batalla contra la horda de ogros, sacando su Katana y alzándola en lo alto.

Rock y Zero solo lo veían con un par de gotas de sudor que les caían por el cabello y solo pensaron -**"Pero qué demonios fue eso"** – Toda la multitud quedo pensativa, aun pensando en lo que había dicho Rassalas, Rock y Zero aprovecharon el momento y se pusieron a la par de Rassalas y le dijeron – **Oye amigo, solo los tenemos que retener**. - Vino Rassalas y los miro a ambos y menciono - **Yo no vengo a retener a nadie, yo les voy a dar una paliza a todos que no olvidaran JAMAS, POR QUE ES MI PRINCESA A LA QUE ESTOY PROTEGIENDO Y DARE MI VIDA POR ELLA **– Respondió Rassalas lo ultimo gritándolo como todo un guerrero.

Rock y Zero solo veían a Rassalas muy apenados, mientras que un par de gotas de sudor bajaban por su cabello, toda la gente estaba igual, sumamente apenados e incómodos de la situación al haber escuchado el pequeño discurso.

-**¿Que paso?** – Se pregunto Rassalas al ver que la gente ya no se movía ni caminaba.

-**Creo que los desanimasteis a todos **– Le respondió Rock, mientras que Zero solo miraba a otro lado y silbando como si no conocieran al par que estaban al lado de él.

**-¿Qué?, pero si todos estaban frenéticos, dispuestos a pasarnos encima** – Dijo Rassalas aun muy sorprendido de que no ocurrió lo que esperaba, mientras que rock solo le confirmaba moviendo la cabeza, ya desanimado Rassalas guardo su Katana y su espada y les grito a la gente – **TODOS USTEDES SON UNOS MISERABLES REGUETONEROS Y NINOS RATA, COBARDES **– Rock y Zero al escuchar lo dicho por Rassalas se les fueron los colores de sus rostros, Rassalas se percato de la reacción del par de acompañantes volteando la vista a lo que veían, lo cual provoco que también se le fueran los colores y los tres pusieran rostros de terror al ver que sobre ellos se abalanzaba una enorme ola de gente a darles una enorme paliza, apenas pudieron dar unos cuantos pasos cuando les cayó encima a los tres la furia de todo el público, perdiéndose en una inmensa bola de espeso humo, mientras se escuchaban los diferentes golpes dados por todo mundo a los tres, entre **PUM-PAM-BADABUM **\- y muchos sonidos, saliendo cada uno por momentos por algún rincón de la nube pero siendo agarrados de nuevo y siendo arrastrados adentro de esta para continuar con la paliza al trió.

Cuando termino la gente de darles la paliza, solo les pasaron por encima a los tres, dejándolos como si fueran estampas en el piso, Rock hablo con el rostro aun estampado en el piso – **Eres un idiota, jamás de los jamás les digas a un Otaku, Gamer o Brony dentro de una convención que es un Reguetonero ó un Niño Rata **– Mientras que Zero le confirmaba lo mismo y que Rock tenía razón, y Rassalas solo afirmaba con un triste – **Ajap, ya entendí **– Aun manteniendo los tres los rostros estampados en el suelo.

\- O - O -

Regresando a unos minutos antes en el tiempo, estamos con las chicas Cosplays de Equestria Girls llevando a la Alicornio al Stand de MLP, allí estaba Riuk1234 junto con Shadow, Comet Galaxy y Pony1000ton, los tres estaban jugando UNO de MLP – FiM

-**GANE! **– Gritaba Shadow muy emocionado, mientras Comet Galaxy y Pony1000ton, asentían tristemente.

-**DEJENNOS PASAR BOLA DE TARADOS** – Gritaba Rainbow Dash mientras se le veía un rostro de Aflicción en este al apenas haber logrado escapar con la Alicornio en brazos de ella y Applejack.

Haciendo que Riuk1234 se callera de su silla donde estaba programando la música que aparecería en la pantalla del televisor con la música de MLP y asustando a muerte a los tres pobres jugadores de UNO , mientras que rápidamente se paraba Riuk1234 y les daba acceso al Stand del grupo, rápidamente se apartaban de las sillas donde estaban sentados y cediéndoselas a las chicas, mientras que Rainbow Dash y Applejack dejaban a la Alicornio Twilight en el suelo, para luego caer ellas cansadas a la par de la Alicornio y empezar a recuperar el aire.

Twilight seguía viendo a todos dentro del Stand un poco nerviosa y con muchas dudas del porque la ayudaron, Twilight iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida por Applejack – **Por Dios, nunca pensé que pesara tanto **– menciono la chica aun recuperando el aire.

-**Igual yo, está muy pasada de peso** – Afirmo Rainbow Dash mientras se recostaba en el suelo.

-**Yo… yo no estoy gorda** – Menciono Twilight ya otra vez muy apenada.

En eso la sonrio Pinkey Pie y le dijo – **Pues creo que esas llantitas dicen otra cosita **– A lo cual daba una sonrisa y le señalaba al estomago de Twilight Alicornio.

Twilight muy apenada se miro el estomago y solo se apeno mas, mientras agachaba la cara haciendo que su melena le cubriera el rostro y así evitar mostrar la cara de vergüenza que tenía en este reflejado.

-**¿Y los chicos? Creen que estarán bien con toda esa gente** – Menciono Fluttershy un poco preocupada.

\- **No te preocupes por esos tres tarados **– Respondió Rainbow Dash ya un poco más recuperada.

La Alicornio Twilight se sorprendió al oír el comentario de parte de Rainbow Dash, siendo ella el elemento de la Lealtad y dejando a los tres chicos a su suerte, vino y miro a la chica para hablar - **¿Acaso no les preocupan sus amigos?** – Pregunto la Alicornio Twilight al ver el poco interés en ellas.

\- **Y por qué preocuparnos, ellos estarán muy bien, ni que los fueran a matar y además son hombres, eso es lo que a ellos les encanta, meterse en problemas **\- Le respondió Rainbow Dash, a lo cual las demás chicas también confirmaron, oyéndose una queja de parte de los cuatro hombres que estaban con ellas, las chicas solo los ignoraron.

La Alicornio Twilight al ver la confirmación de las otras cinco chicas, pensó que tal vez era algo común en esa dimensión, pero al no tener información no sabría si era realmente eso.

En eso se levanto Rainbow Dash y subió en una mesa del Stand así logrando obtener una mejor vista del lugar, luego puso su mano sobre su vista a tal manera de ver más lejos, de esta manera logro ver a Rassalas haciendo movimientos y levantando su Katana y su espada a lo que pensó – **"Pero que está haciendo ahora ese descerebrado, bien sabe que no tiene que jugar con esa Katana y esa espada, podría lastimar a alguien" ** – Mientras que Veía todo lo que hacían los chicos.

-**Nos puedes decir que les está ocurriendo a los Chico** – Menciono algo preocupada Fluttershy mirando desde abajo a Rainbow Dash.

**-Por lo que alcanzo a ver parece que mi hermanito, acaba de dar algún discurso y les infundió miedo a toda la gente, ya que todos se han quedado quietos ó acaba de dar el discurso más cursi de la historia y todos están apenados, una de dos puede ser **– Menciono Rainbow Dash desde arriba de la mesa del Stand.

-**¿Pero están bien los tres?** – Pregunto ahora la Alicornio Twilight un poco preocupada.

Esto sorprendió a las chicas y los chicos presentes el ver que la Alicornio Twilight ya se había reincorporado y estaba preocupada por los chicos que habían dejado atrás conteniendo a la horda de gente.

Rainbow Dash volvió a dirigir la mirada a los tres chicos a lo lejos y le respondió – **No te preocupes, por lo visto ya se calmo la cosa, veo que mi hermanito esta guardando la Katana y la espada y los otros dos cabezas de chorlito están a la par de él **– Le respondió Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa a la Alicornio Twilight.

– **Gracias a Celestia** – Dijo Twilight ya un poco más tranquila.

Rainbow Dash se alegro por ver ya más tranquila a la Alicornio, volvió su vista a los tres chicos y los vio, pero puso una cara de sorpresa e incertidumbre al ver como la horda de gente se les abalanzaron encima como una ola humana y agarraron a los tres chicos, perdiéndose de vista dentro de una densa nube – **Hay Santa Madre de Dios, no sé qué paso, pero estoy segura que ese Trió de Chiflados hicieron una Idiotez a nivel Épico **– Menciono sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

-**Tenemos que ayudarlos** – Dijo la Alicornio Twilight ya preocupada de nuevo.

-**No **– Contesto rápidamente Rainbow Dash.

-**Que!?** – Grito la Alicornio Twilight para continuar hablando aun más preocupada –**Tenemos que ayudarlos, pueden quedar muy mal heridos **– Menciono Twilight muy afligida.

-**No, ni de broma, si los ayudamos nos ira muy mal a nosotras, toda esa bola de pervertidos aprovecharían a manosearnos a todas** – Le contesto Rainbow Dash con el seño fruncido a lo cual se sumaron las demás chicas afirmando lo mismo.

**-¿Pero, entonces los van a abandonar, después de que me ayudaron?** – Pregunto Twilight sintiéndose muy mal de que no los ayudarían y queriendo saber el porqué, por que haría eso su amiga Rainbow Dash, la que jamás dejaría a un amigo solo y desamparado.

Rainbow Dash solo bajo de la mesa, se inclino enfrente de la Alicornio y le contesto – **No, no los estamos abandonando a su suerte, ya regresaran apenas terminen, ten paciencia y veras que ellos estarán aquí en poco tiempo como si nada hubiera ocurrido **– Le comento con una pequeña sonrisa.

-**¿Pero como estas segura que no les ocurrirá nada grave? **\- Preguntaba Twiligth muy preocupada por la salud de los tres chicos e intrigada hacia Rainbow Dash por su respuesta.

Vino Rainbow Dash y la miro de manera nerviosa y le contesto –** Ji, ji, ji, No te preocupes por ellos, como decírtelo… -** Mientras que son su mano se rascaba la cabeza **\- Es que ellos son así, y además que son hombres y están acostumbrados a que los golpeen. **– Contesto Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-**No, enserio, no entiendo este mundo, ¿los machos están acostumbrados a que los golpeen?** – Menciono Twilight muy sorprendida y con mucha duda ya que no creía lo que le dijeron.

Las chicas solo miraron a la Alicornio y afirmaron con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras los cuatros chicos también afirmaban tristemente junto con unas lagrimillas en los ojos.

-**Hasta no ver, no lo creeré** – Dijo Twilight aun preocupada y con la duda dentro de ella, por el bienestar de los tres chicos que la ayudaron.

.

Continuara….

.

**Zero** – Ok amigos y amigas lectores, espero que les haya gustado el Tercer capítulo, comenten si les ha gustado, estén al tanto de ver que les pasara en el siguiente capítulo a nuestros amigos, si tienen ideas menciónenlas, será un gusto el escucharlas, lamento mencionar que si tardo en subir los capítulos es porque si no tengo la inspiración no escribo hasta que esta viene XD – también porque estoy escribiendo mi segunda historia que es **"La Unicornio Twilight Sparkle – Una Estrella Mágica Extinta"** \- y no las quiero dejar tan desfasadas una de la otra, así que si tardo mucho en subir un capitulo les pido perdón.

** Tershie** – Como menciono Zero, comenten ya que esto nos anima mucho.

**Diane **– Que!? - Tershie no puedo creer que estés ayudando a este cabeza hueca de Zero con sus aburridas historias.

**Tershie **– Vamos Diane no son tan malas, además que es muy divertido imaginar todo.

**Diane –** No! En serio ustedes dos me dan asco, no sé porque pero después van a andar los dos muy acaramelados, Ughh! Solo de pensarlo me dan ganas de vomitar.

Zero y Tershie se miraron y los dos se sonrojaron.

**Zero** – Diane eso fue un comentario muy fuerte el que hiciste.

**Tershie **– Si Diane como puedes ser tan mala.

**Diane** – No en serio mejor me voy, ustedes dos me ponen nerviosa, ADIOS –

Zero y Tershie dijeron al Unisono – Maldita condenada.

.


	4. - AVISO IMPORTANTE -

.

**-AVISO** –

.

Hola amigos y amigas de Fanfiction.

La presente es para avisarle que dejare de actualizar las dos historias que manejo, que son "El Fin de un Brony" y "La Unicornio Twilight Sparkle – Una Estrella Mágica Extinta", que por motivos de problemas de salud en mi Madre, la cual en este momento se encuentra ingresada en el hospital y en tratamientos médicos y posterior operación, no me deja pensar en otra cosa más que en ella, ya que estamos mi familia y yo rezando a Dios y esperando los resultados médicos de ella, que sean positivos, pero como decimos Dios tiene la última palabra, así que gracias a todos por la comprensión del caso, nos leeremos más adelante.

Hasta Pronto.

Atte. Zero Lynx.

.


	5. Cap4-¿Qué haces aquí Princesa Twilight?

.

Disclaimer : Los personajes de My Little Pony – Friendship is Magic le pertenecen a Laurent Faust y Hasbro – La siguiente historia de Fanfic ha sido creada con el objetivo de entretener a los lectores y divertirlos tanto a ellos como a mí que me ha gustado escribir esta historia - :D . Que lo disfruten :D

**.**

**Bueno amigos y amigas Lectores.**

**Primero que nada quiero el agradecerle a Diosito por el Milagro que ha hecho en mi madre, quien ya se encuentra mejor de salud y que siga bendiciéndonos con su recuperación, ya que aun se encuentra en tratamiento y que se recupere totalmente de dicha enfermedad, ya que para Diosito no hay imposible y le ruego me la cure :'D .**

**También les quiero agradecer por el apoyo espiritual que me brindaron todos por su opinión y rezos, Gracias amigos y amigas :D .**

**Gracias a todos.**

Ahora vamos a lo principal:

Espero que les guste el capítulo Cuatro –

**Nota Personal** \- **\- Me quiero disculpar si no logro subir más capítulos tan seguido como antes, pero lamentablemente no puedo tener la inspiración que antes tenía : ( - por las preocupaciones de salud de mi querida madre que se encuentra en tratamiento, ya que para mí es lo más grande que Dios me ha dado y la quiero mucho al igual que todos querrían a las suyas, espero que se recupere totalmente pronto y todo vuelva a la normalidad, ya que eso no me deja de preocupar mucho y consume todo mi tiempo en pensar como estará mi madre, al estar yo en la oficina o en la universidad y ya que es algo que me pone my triste y no dejo de pensar en su salud.**

**.**

**Bueno amigos y amigas lectores llendo directo al grano XD - aquí esta el Capitulo # 4 ya listo, me he sentido mucho más alegre con el regreso a la casa de mi madre que me he sentido inspirado así que disfrútenlo.**

**.**

**Segundo en la lista y más que nada quiero pedir disculpas a Slayer66, ya que no le agrado como quedo su personaje, Lo siento amigo quería imaginar cómo sería la reacción de una persona al ver frente a este, a un personaje de una historia que solo es ficción y fantasía para nosotros.**

**Así como te comente procedí a sustituir el nombre del personaje de Slayer66 con el nombre de Rassalas a quien también agradezco por haber aceptado el cambio de roles y respectivo cambio de los nombres de los personaje, espero que a ambos les gusten los nuevos cambios.**

**Quiero agradecer a los lectores y lectoras por haber opinado y que les haya sido de su agrado el capítulo Tercero de esta historia y también a los que me brindaron su apoyo moral y espiritual:**

-Rassalas.

-Pony1000ton – Que ahora se llama Thousandton Remade. ! O_o !

-Comet Galaxy.

-Riuk-1234.

-Gyda0248.

-Rikimlp.

-SrAtomo.

-Amadeusdark.

-Profesorslendy.

Y también quiero agradecer a los que han agregado la historia entre sus favoritas y los que la siguen.

Gracias amigos y amigas, esto motiva mucho a su servidor a seguir escribiendo, también ayudarían si comentan la historia entre sus amigos y amigas, para que esta sea mas leída y así comenten mas XD – En serio :'( .

**.**

**\- El Fin de un Brony. –**

**.**

**Capítulo Cuarto – ¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí Princesa Twilight?**

**.**

Pasaron más de diez minutos, mientras que las Cosplays de las Mane Six versión Equetria Girls estaban en el Stand del grupo de MLP – FiM, descansando y recuperando aire, en un momento de suma relajación, mientras esperaban que aparecieran los tres chicos que habían sido linchados por la multitud de gente minutos antes al tratar de contener a la multitud de curiosos al querer tomarle fotos a la Alicornio Twilight, mientras que ella estaba con los nervios de punta, muy preocupada por los tres chicos que habían sido linchados, preguntándose una y otra vez, si estarían bien?, si estarían mal heridos y ellas bien campantes esperando que estos regresaran.

Mientras que cuatro chicos que estaban dentro del Stand, que eran Riuk1234, Ponymilton, Shadow y Comet Galaxy solo veían muy asombrados a la Alicornio, en espera a ver qué hacia esta, con una y mil preguntas en sus cabezas, pero se limitaban solo a observarla ya que estaban temerosos y a la vez asombrados, solo pensando que todo era el mismo sueño del día anterior que se estaba repitiendo.

Mientras tanto unos cien metros de distancia o más, se empezaban a reincorporar los tres chicos que habían sido apaleados por la multitud, el primero en incorporarse fue Rock, todo sucio y adolorido, se sentó en su lugar empezando a sobarse en los lugares que le habían golpeado, miro al par aun en el suelo y le pregunto a su tio – **¿Oye Zero? ¿Estás Bien?** \- Le pregunto Rock aun tratando de contener el dolor en su cuerpo.

Zero medio voltio el rostro desde el suelo y miro muy molesto a Rock y le respondió – **¿Tu qué crees Einstein**?

-**Yo solo preguntaba **– Contesto Rock, luego vio al Otro chico y le pregunto lo mismo.

-**Me duele todo mi hermoso cuerpo, si hubiera sabido que esto iba a pasar, no hubiera hecho lo que hice** – Menciono Rassalas aun con el rostro estampado en el suelo.

-**Y que mas esperabas con ese insulto que les dijiste a todos, no era para menos que nos lincharan** **a los tres **– Menciono Rock muy molesto.

-**No… no es eso, lo que pasa es que si hubiera sabido que defender a mi querida princesa fuera tan doloroso, no lo hubiera hecho** – Respondió Rassalas aun con el rostro en el suelo.

Rock y Zero se quedaron viendo con un rostro de incertidumbre en ambos con lo que habían escuchado decir de Rassalas y pensando en que el chico era algo extraño por como dijo lo que les había mencionado, dejándolos pensativos a los dos.

-¿**Qué tal si mejor nos vamos al Stand de MLP – FiM?** – Menciono Rock empezando a levantarse del suelo.

-**No me puedo levantar, me duele todo mi hermoso cuerpo** – Menciono Rassalas aun estampado en el suelo.

**-¿Y tú Zero?** – Pregunto Rock.

-**Ahorita, me levanto** – Respondió Zero, y con una mueca de dolor en el rostro procedió a tratar de apoyarse con ambas manos, pero lamentablemente solo una le respondió – **Tsksss!** – Dijo Zero aun adolorido.

-**¿Que paso? **– Pregunto Rock al ver que Zero había emitido un sonido de malestar y ver que le estaba costando reincorporarse.

-**No es nada, solo que me dislocaron el hombro, y mi brazo no me responde** – Respondió Zero ya logrando medio levantarse del suelo con su brazo bueno, así luego quedar sentado en el suelo.

-**Oye Tú, ¿Te puedes levantar?** – Pregunto Zero a Rassalas al ver que este no se esforzaba en levantarse del suelo.

-**Me duele todo mi hermoso cuerpo** – Respondió este sin inmutarse del mismo lugar.

Zero al oir la respuesta solo puso una cara de fastidio y rodo los ojos como desaprobación, luego miro a Rock y le dijo –**Vamos Rock, ayúdame con la estampa humana y llevémoslo al Stand del grupo** – Mientras que poco a poco Zero se levantaba del suelo y al quedar ya parado se noto como su hombro derecho se le había desalineado de su lugar, quedando este un poco hacia el frente y dejando a la vista como le colgaba su brazo derecho, completamente inerte.

-**¿¡QUEEEEE!?, Acaso estás loco, acaso no vez que estas con el hombro dislocado **– Respondió Rock preocupado por Zero.

-**Tsksksst, ya lo sé cabeza dura, solo ayúdame a levantar a este sujeto que está en el suelo, pero ten cuidado ya que no me quiero lastimar más el hombro de lo que lo tengo**. - Respondió Zero con malestar en su rostro y utilizando su brazo izquierdo bueno tomo a Rassalas del ante brazo derecho, y Rock lo tomo del ante brazo izquierdo y entre los dos levantaron a Rassalas despegándolo del suelo, mientras que este se quejaba que le dolía su hermoso cuerpo, mientras que Zero hizo que Rassalas le pasara su brazo alrededor del cuello y utilizando su brazo bueno, lo tomo por la cintura, agarrándolo de las costillas del lado izquierdo, mientras que Rock hacia casi lo mismo, pero este se afianzaba del brazo izquierdo en su cuello con una mano.

Y así empezó la muy corta pero adolorida caminata hacia el Stand de MLP - FiM, ya que los tres estaban bien maltratados, Zero y Rock llevaban entre los dos a Rassalas cargando uno de cada hombro y el pobre Rassalas solo era arrastrado por ambos al no poder apoyarse en sus pies y no poder de esta manera caminar por sí mismo.

Mientras tanto en el Stand de MLP – FIM, la Alicornio Twilight estaba con el corazón en los cascos, dado por la preocupación por los tres chicos, luego de varios minutos veía que los tres venían ya de regreso, esto le alegro mucho y le quitaba un gran peso de culpabilidad que sentía dentro de sí, estaba muy alegre, pero ya al poderlos ver poco a poco más cerca, se afligió mucho más de lo que estaba, al percatarse que los tres chicos estaban todos golpeados y con la ropa sucias un poco rota, también notando que les costaba moverse, imaginándose que estaban muy mal heridos y lastimados.

-**¡Tenemos que ayudarlos! **– Dijo la Alicornio Twilight muy preocupada y empezando a abrir la compuerta del Stand, pero fue detenida por Rainbow Dash, esto la dejo consternada a la Alicornio Twilight y miro muy molesta a su amiga y le dijo - **¿Pero qué te pasa Rainbow Dash? acaso no ves que los chicos están muy lastimados y que casi no se pueden mover **–

-**Nahhh! No te preocupes Twilight, lo que pasa que se hacen los sufridos y dramáticos para llamar nuestra atención** – Le contesto la chica vestida de Rainbow Dash, mientras que veía como los tres chicos poco a poco se acercaban a su destino.

-¡¿**Como que solo están actuando?! **– Dijo la Alicornio Twilight viendo de manera muy molesta a su amiga Rainbow, junto con un tic en el ojo.

-**Tienes que aprender mucho sobre los hombres Twilight** – Respondió Rainbow Dash dirigiéndole la mirada a la Alicornio y dándole una sonrisa nerviosa y volvió a hablar – **Ops! Perdón! en tu caso los machos. **– Volvió a contestar la chica de cabello arco iris.

-Hey – Le reclamaron los cuatro chicos que estaban en el Stand, mirando a Rainbow Dash con mucho enojo.

La Alicornio solo la veía muy molesta, en cambio Rainbow Dash le daba una sonrisa forzada y nerviosa sudando esta a borbotones, de repente hablo Rainbow – **Mira ya casi llegaron los chicos** – Le respondió esta, abriendo la compuerta para recibirlos ya que solo estaban a duras penas a diez metros de distancia de la puerta.

La Alicornio Twilight al ver las muy precarias condiciones de los tres, se sintió más culpable de lo que les había sucedido, he inmediatamente acercó una silla para que sentaran al que estaba más mal herido y lastimado.

Zero y Rock se voltearon con Rassalas en hombros y lentamente lo sentaron a este en la silla que les había acercado la Alicornio Twilight, vino ella y con mucha preocupación en su rostro se le acerco al pobre Rassalas y le pregunto – **Dime, ¿cómo te sientes?** – El joven muchacho con mucha dificultad abrió los ojos y vio a la Alicornio y le contesto – **¿Realmente eres tú? Princesa Twilight** – Menciono Rassalas como si estos fueron sus últimos alientos de vida que este diera, la Alicornio se le partía el corazón, hasta el punto de que la visión se le empezaba a poner vidriosa y le respondió – **Si, si soy yo** – poniéndose cerca de este para que le escuchara sin ninguna dificultad.

Rassalas medio sonrió y le dijo – **Me alegro por fin de conocerte en persona** –

-**Yo… yo también me alegro de conocerte, pero dime ¿cómo te llamas mi heroico héroe**? – Le contesto con una sonrisa y los ojos vidriosos al ver el sufrimiento de este.

-**Me… me llamo Rassalas, ¿pero hazme un favor Princesa?** – Le menciono Rassalas como si fuera su último día.

-**El que sea, solo dímelo y lo hare** – Le respondió la Alicornio Twilight muy triste y agradecido con este.

-**¿Puedes utilizar un hechizo para curarme? **– Pregunto Rassalas.

A Twilight se le puso una cara muy triste y desviando la mirada le respondió a Rassalas – **Lo… Lo siento pero no se ocupar hechizos de curación** -

Rassalas medio sonrío amablemente y le dijo – **Entonces, ya no hay solución, es el fin para mí** – Menciono Rassalas todo moribundo.

Al oír esas palabras la Alicornio Twilight le dio un fuerte latido en su corazón y sintió una presión inmensa en este, el solo hecho de haberlas escuchado provoco una culpabilidad inmensa oír esas palabras la hacían sentir muy culpable por tal calamidad y solo porque la ayudaron a ella y no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo a él.

-**Por favor Princesa, no… no se culpe por lo ocurrido, pero antes de que pase lo peor, podría darme un beso, por favor** – Dijo Rassalas.

-**Si claro **– Respondio la Alicornio Twilight y acercándose lentamente donde estaba el moribundo Rassalas, mientras veía como este cerraba los ojos y ponía sus labios para recibir el beso de parte de la Alicornio Twilight.

Rassalas había cerrado los ojos, en espera del glorioso beso de parte de la Alicornio Twilight, pasaron los segundos y de repente – **PAKKKK** \- Fue el inmenso coscorrón que este había recibido provocando que callera al suelo y rodara sobre este al estarse sobando con sus dos manos en la cabeza donde le había aparecido un inmenso chichón por el fuerte coscorrón.

-**Haaaaagh! Haaaagh! ¿Por qué Princesa?... ¿Por qué? **– Decía Rassalas una y otra vez, después de un minuto este se reincorporó y levanto la mirada con los ojos muy llorosos y decidió con la triste mirada buscar a la princesa pony, solo para encontrarse con la Alicornio Twilight siendo sujetada por Rarity quien le tapaba la boca, Twilight Humana la tenia retenenida de uno de sus cascos y Applejack la tenia sujeta del otro casco, Pinkey Pie la tenia sujeta de la cintura, para finalizar con Fluttershy quien la tenia sujeta de los cascos traseros – **¿Pero?, si la princesa no me pego el coscorrón, ¿Quién fue?** – Dijo Rassalas al no entender la situación, cuando de repente – **PAKKKK **– Otro fuerte coscorronazo y oír escuchar a la culpable – **Fui yo, maldito asqueroso** – Le dijo en voz alta Rainbow Dash muy enojado con Rassalas.

\- **Pero hermanita, ¿Por que eres tan mala conmigo?** – Contesto Rassalas con los ojos abiertos a su máxima expresión, muy vidriosos y con un gran moco que le salía de la nariz, dando a entender que estaba a punto de llorar.

-**Porque eres un asqueroso al pedirle un beso de esa manera a una chica tan buena y pura como lo es la Princesa Twilight** – Le Contesto Rainbow Dash muy molesta con su hermano y voverle a hablar – **Además que a ti no te gusta la serie** – Le recrimino esta a su hermano Rassalas.

Vino Rarity y le quito las manos de la boca a la Alicornio Twilight y las demás chicas la soltaron también, Twilight aun muy intrigada por la acción de las chicas y la del chico que pensaba estaba moribundo se les acerco a Rainbow quien miraba fieramente a Rassalas y les pregunto – **Entonces, todo lo que él me dijo era... mentira, y si era mentira... ¿por qué lo hizo?** – Le pregunto a Rainbow Dash.

Vino Rainbow Dash y dirigió la mirada a la Alicornio y le respondió – **Si Twilight, todo era solo actuación de mi hermanito pervertido y lo hacía porque quería besarte y su mejor treta era hacerte sentir muy mal por lo que les había pasado, así que Rassalas pídele perdón a la Princesa, pequeña sabandija **– Fue el comentario y reclamo por parte de Rainbow Dash.

-**OK** – Respondió Rassalas a su hermana y dirigió su mirada a la Alicornio y le hablo – **Me perdonas Princesa Twilight **– Mientras le daba una gran sonrisa y haciéndole ojitos a la Alicornio.

Twilight estaba molesta con Rassalas pero Rainbow Dash ya le había dado su escarmiento, así que solo rodo los ojos, suspiro y le dijo – **Si te perdono.** -

Esto alegro mucho a Rassalas, muy emocionado le dijo a Twilight – **Entonces un fuerte abrazo junto con un apasionado beso para celebrar** – Y se abalanzo sobre Twilight, cuando de repente –"**PAMMM" – "PAMMM"** – El pobre Rassalas fue detenido por un par de golpes en el cachete uno de parte de la Alicornio Twilight y otro por parte de su hermana Rainbow Dash diciendo las dos al Unisonó – **Maldito Pervertido** –

A lo cual el pobre Rassalas solo quedo estático con el casco de Twilight en el rostro junto con el puño de Rainbow Dash, y luego decirle a las chicas – **Ya entendí, ya entendí la indirecta y ya no insistiré con el beso** – Respondió Rassalas, las dos chicas solo le lanzaban unas miradas a este que a cualquiera le congelarían la sangre y Rassalas al mirarlas muy molestas a ambas, solo se levanto de su lugar y se fue a sentar a otra silla dentro del Stand.

\- **No... No puedo creer, que me haya mentido, me tenía muy preocupada y sale con eso, solo.. Solo para conseguir un beso **\- menciono Twilight muy molesta junto con un Tic en el ojo a su amiga Rainbow Dash.

\- **Siento decirte esto Twilight, pero... "Te lo dije, Te lo dije", Ellos hacen eso para llamar nuestra atención y obtener lo que quieren.** \- Le respondió Rainbow Dash con una gran sonrisa de victoria en su rostro al haberle dicho de cierta manera que era muy tonta, desprevenida e ingenua chica.

La Alicornio Twilight solo le dio una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados y frunciendo un poco la nariz Y le respondió - **Si... Si, ya me di cuenta, que solo estaba mintiendo, pero ¿y los otros dos?** \- Menciono la Alicornio Twilight.

\- **Mismo caso.** \- Respondió Rainbow Dash sin siquiera pensarlo y ver a los otros dos chicos, junto a su respuesta poniendo un rostro de fastidio.

-**Que te parece si les damos su merecido** –Menciono la Alicornio Twilight con una media sonrisa de maldad al estar aun molesta con el engaño que le habían hecho ha ella, acto seguido se acercaron ambas a Rock y le preguntaron – **¿Dinos te encuentras bien?** – Preguntaron las dos al Unisonó al chico, este las miro mientras aun se sobaba donde aun le dolía y les respondió – **Si estoy bien, solo algo adolorido** – Dándoles al par de chicas una sonrisa, pero justo en ese momento Rock se toco un lugar donde tenía más lastimado y solo hizo una mueca de dolor junto con el sonido del dolor – **Aughh!, es… estaré bien no… no se preocupen por mi…** \- Pero cambio drásticamente la sonrisa de dolor y agonía por una de de preocupación y les dijo a las chicas – **Pero me preocupa Zero **– Mientras miraba al muchacho.

**-¿Y por qué te preocupa Zero?** – Pregunto Rainbow haciendo cara de ingenua.

-**Sí, dinos ¿por qué te preocupa Zero, querido Rock?** – Confirmo la Alicornio Twilight

-**Es que él tiene el hombro dislocado y tengo que ayudarlo a colocárselo de nuevo en su lugar** – Respondió Rock viendo muy preocupado a Zero en la otra esquina apartada del Stand.

-**Sabes Rock, yo ya he hecho esto antes, asi que dejame ayudarle con mi magia **– Le dijo la Alicornio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-**¡¿En serio?!, se los agradezco mucho, no creo haber podido ayudarlo, estando también yo tan lastimado **– Les menciono Rock muy alegre.

-**Si claro, no te preocupes, y ¿qué tenemos que hacer Rock?** – Le pregunto con sarcasmo Rainbow Dash, pero Rock no lo noto al estar pensativo en Zero.

-**Bueno, pues la verdad, tienen que ayudarle a quitarse la camiseta con cuidado para que no lo lastimen más de lo que esta**. – Confirmo este.

-**¿Solo eso? **– Pregunto ahora Twilight con el mismo sarcasmo que Rainbow.

-**Si, si, solo eso, Zero les dirá que hacer conforme el momento lo amerite y por favor, hagan exactamente lo que él les diga.** – Les menciono Rock y resaltando que tendría que hacer exactamente lo que Zero les dijera.

-**Si claro, lo haremos** – Confirmaron las dos chicas, dándose media vuelta y encaminándose donde estaba Zero Atrás del Stand de MLP – FiM.

-**Tú qué crees Rainbow, ¿estará actuando igual que Rassalas?** – Le pregunto la Alicornio Twilight a su amiga mirándola de reojo.

-**Ni lo dudes, y lo peor que se puso de acuerdo con Rock** – Le confirmo Rainbow Dash.

-**¿Y porque lo dices? **– Le pregunto la Alicornio con dudas.

-**Ja, sí que eres inocente Twilight, con solo el hecho que Rock nos dijera que le quitáramos la camiseta y que siguiéramos sus ordenes al pie de la letra, Da a entender que Zero es un maldito pervertido a nivel Profesional, nos pediría que le hiciéramos varias cosas que no le haríamos en otra circunstancias ** – Le respondió Rainbow Dash con los brazos cruzados y con cara de enojo en este.

-**Que te parece si le damos una lección de humildad al desgraciado de Zero, para que no vuelva a aprovecharse de las damas** – Le menciono la Alicornio Twilight con una sonrisa de maldad en su rostro y mirando a Rainbow Dash.

-**Me encanta tu idea Twilight, así que hagámoslo **– Le confirmo Rainbow Dash con otra gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Tanto Rainbow Dash como la Alicornio llegaron con Zero quien se encontraba siendo auxiliado por Fluttershy y Pinkey Pie, ambas se acercaron muy sonrientes a Zero, pero con muy malas intenciones hacia este, ya que según ellas le darían su merecido por tratar de aprovecharse de ellas como intento hacer Rassalas momentos antes.

-**Oye Zero, Rock nos dijo que te ayudáramos con tu hombro dislocado **– Menciono Rainbow Dash y la Alicornio Twilight le confirmo afirmando con la cabeza.

-**Gracias chicas, pero preferiría que no, ya que lo que hay que hacer es algo muy feo y grotesca y no quiero arruinarles el día y que solo pasen pensando en eso el resto del día, sería un fastidio y no me sentiría bien por hacerles tal cosa. **– Les respondió Zero con una media sonrisa y agradeciéndoles la muy buena intención a Rainbow Dash y a la Alicornio Twilight.

-**No te preocupes por eso Zero, yo ya lo he hecho antes, así que con un hechizó será muy sencillo y estaras como nuevo** – Le confirmo la Alicornio Twilight con un rostro muy alegre lleno de maldad.

-**Bueno pues, si ya lo has hecho antes, no tengo de que preocuparme** – Le respondió Zero ya un poco mas aliviado, pensando este que ahora se recuperaría de una manera muy diferente y que siendo un hechizo de una alicornio no le dolería nada.

-**Pues claro que no te tienes que preocupar de nada** – Le confirmo Rainbow Dash dándole un fuerte manotazo en su hombro derecho, el cual era el que tenia dislocado Zero, este cayo de rodillas en el suelo dando un pequeño grito – **AAAGGGHHHHHH!** – Mientras se le veía en el rostro a Zero con mucho dolor en este, y tratándose de tomar su hombro con su mano buena, pero solo el hecho de tocárselo le provocaba más dolor, Fluttershy solo se afligió de lo grande y salió de auxilio de Zero al tratar de ayudarlo, Rarity intento hacer lo mismo, pero fue detenida por la Alicornio, esta le insinuo que bajara la cabeza para decirle todo al oído, Rarity escucho todo atentamente y dijo – **Segura que solo esta fingiendo** – A lo que Twilight le confirmo con la cabeza, a lo que Rarity se cruzo de brazos muy molesta y dijo – **Maldito desgraciado** –

Inclusive el grito que dio Zero provoco que los demás del Stand echaran un vistazo para ver lo que había pasado encontrándose con Zero arrodillado en el suelo y siendo auxiliado por Fluttershy.

En eso se acerco la Alicornio Twilight y le dijo a Rainbow Dash – **Ten cuidado Rainbow Dash, no ves que lo lastimaste **– Mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su amiga.

-**OPS! Perdón, pensé que era el otro hombro que estaba lastimado** – Le respondió Rainbow Dash tratando de contener la risa de gozo por el mal hecho.

-**Ten mas cuidado, no ves que lo lastimaste mucho** – Le reclamo Fluttershy al tratar de consolar a Zero quien se mantenía arrodillado en el suelo, tratando de contener el dolor, dando este golpes al suelo con su mano buena.

-**Vamos Fluttershy, no te preocupes, ahorita lo curo con mi hechizo, pero necesito que te apartes de él, así que Rainbow Dash me ayudas apartando a Fluttershy y explicándole la situación. **– Le pidió la Alicornio sarcásticamente ayuda a su amiga Rainbow Dash, mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-**Como ordene** – Le respondió Rainbow Dash devolviéndole el guiño, luego se acerco a Fluttershy y la separo de Zero, fue cuando empezó a explicarle la situación también a Flutershy, ella escucho todo y puso una cara de molestia, vino y le pego en el hombro a Rainbow Dash y le dijo –** Como pueden decir eso de él, acaso no ven que realmente tiene el hombro dislocado **– Recalco Fluttershy muy molesta con la actitud de ambas chicas, Rainbow Dash solo giro los ojos a un lado en modo de desaprobación y le respondió –**Tú también eres muy ingenua Fluttershy **-.

-**Ella tiene razón** – Le confirmo Rarity.

Fluttershy miro a Rarity con mucho enojo y les respondió – **Son unas ciegas desconsideradas** – Y se encamino donde estaba Zero siendo atendido por la Alicornio Twilight.

Mientras que la Alicornio estaba ya a la par de Zero y le hablo – Escuchame Zero, necesitos que cierres lo ojos para aplicarte el hechizo de curación –

-**Está bien** – Respondió Zero empezando este a tratar de controlar su respiración y así tratar de controlar el dolor para que Twilight le aplicara el hechizo, cerrando así los ojos, pero lo que pasaría después jamás se lo esperaría Zero y fue cuando se escucho – **PAMMMM **– Fue el fuerte golpe dado por la Alicornio con su duro casco, justo en el hombro derecho dislocado de Zero, este dio un gran grito – **AAAGGGHHHHH!** – Todos los chicos del Stand vieron sorprendidos el fuerte golpe dado por la Alicornio, Zero solo llevo su cabeza hasta el solo apoyándose con este, dando golpes con su mano buena, mientras que de sus ojos se veían salir lagrimas y de su boca salían hilos de saliva junto una agitada respiración.

-**Te lo mereces por fingir que tienes el hombro dislocado** – Le dijo la Alicornio muy enojada y con los cascos cruzados.

Fluttershy no pudo llegar a tiempo para evitarlo, y bruscamente empujo a Twilight a un lado de donde estaba y le grito – **Eres una estúpida** – Y miraba muy enojada a la Alicornio, devolviéndole la vista a Zero quien se mantenía en el suelo, quería consolarlo pero no podía, le vio el hombro a Zero y este se le había movido mas fuera de su lugar, no sabía qué hacer si lo tocaba lo lastimaría más de lo que estaba.

-**Acaso no ves que solo esta fingiendo **– Le dijo Twilight a Fluttershy.

-**Callate maldita pony** – Le respondió Fluttershy conteniendo las ganas de arrojársele encima y golpearla.

-**Por favor, a… ayudame** – Le pidió ayuda Zero a Fluttershy.

Fluttershy muy aflijida cambio su enojo por preocupación hacia Zero, se le acerco y le pregunto - **Que… ¿Qué hago?** – Zero aun arrodillado en el suelo con el rostro aun en este le dijo – **Ayudame a quitarme la camisa, tenemos que ver que tanto daño tengo en este** – mientras que poco a poco se lograba quedar arrodillado Zero de nuevo – **Esta bien** – Confirmo Fluttershy.

Inesperadamente Rock llego a la par de Zero también, igual de adolorido y menciono – **Hagámoslo entre los dos** – A lo cual Fluttershy afirmo.

Que ingenua palomita, pensaron las chicas al ver que Fluttershy había caído en la treta de Zero.

Fluttershy procedió a quitarle la camiseta con mucho cuidado, mientras que Rock agarraba la camiseta de donde tenía el hombro dislocado, tratando de esta manera que esta no lo lastimara, al fin cuando terminaron de quitarle la camiseta, la vista no fue muy agradable para los presentes, Fluttershy casi se le salen las lagrimas al ver, como el hueso de la clavicula junto con eL hueso del hombro se le habían hecho para adelante, con el golpe del casco de la alicornio este se habia salido más de su lugar.

En cambio Rainbow Dash al ver la verdad de la situación, se sintió muy culpable y cayó de rodillas, la Alicornio Twilight casi se le sale el alma al ver el gravísimo error que habían cometido empezando a sollozar y desviar la mirada hacia el suelo, provocando con esto que su melena le cubriera su rostro, Rarity trataba de consolar al par de amigas que estaban muy mal de ánimos.

-**Esto si está muy mal** – Dijo Zero al ver la gravedad del asunto, lo cual solo afligió mas a Fluttershy.

Rápidamente apareció Riuk1234 y les dijo - **Vamos chicos llevémoslo en mi carro a la Clínica está a solo un par de millas de aquí** \- Dijo este.

-**Ok** – Afirmaron Fluttershy y Rock.

-Nosotros vamos también – Dijeron Rainbow y la Alicornio Twilight, estando muy preocupadas por la situación de Zero.

-**No, ya le hicieron demasiado daño** – Les dijo Fluttershy muy enojada la par de chicas, Tanto Rainbow Dash como Twilight sintieron como si les hubieran arrojado un chupetazo de agua fría, lo cual provocó que ambas se sintieran peor.

-**Lo lamento chicas, pero en el auto solo hay espacio para cuatro personas y estamos al límite.** – Les confirmo Riuk1234, procediendo los cuatro a la retirada, llevándoselos al auto y subiendo en este, procediendo la marcha, pero la Alicornio no pudo con el remordimiento y se alzo en vuelo siguiendo el auto desde el aire, pasaron como quince minutos en llegar a la clínica y bajaron del auto, llevando a Zero a emergencias, Twilight había activado el hechizo de invisibilidad.

Ya adentro Twilight seguía de cerca a Zero vio como un par de sujetos detuvieron a Rock, Fluttershy y Riuk1234, les dijeron que esperaran allí mientras atendían a Zero, ella al estar invisible pudo seguirlo de cerca, ya adentro vio como pusieron en Zero en una máquina de rayos X, después el médico examino la radiografía y le pregunto a Zero que había pasado, este solo le dijo que una maldita yegua le había dado una patada, vino el Doctor y le comento a Zero que ponerle los huesos en su lugar le dolería mucho, este le afirmo que lo hiciera de una buena vez, el Doctor solo afirmo con la cabeza y lo inyectaron una dosis de analgésicos para el dolor, luego vio como el Doctor le tomaba el hombro a Zero y fuertemente halaba el hombro hacia atrás, escuchándose un fuerte – **Crack** – Dando Zero un gran grito mientras que en los dientes tenía una cosa plástica el cual mordía fuertemente y respiraba agitadamente, después el doctor volvía a empujar el hombro oyéndose otro – Crack – pero ahora Zero había evitado gritar, pero seguía mordiendo fuertemente el objeto plástico, en cambio Twilight estaba con los cascos en la boca, los ojos no le paraban de llorar, realmente se sentía tan culpable y miserable por el mal que había ocasionado, ver el sufrimiento de Zero la hacía sentir como la peor pony del mundo, nunca quiso hacerle daño, solo darle un escarmiento pero por una tonta confusión ahora había lastimado a un inocente.

El Doctor procedió a enyesar a Zero, le entrego medicamentos y tranquilizantes para el dolor junto con una hoja de Reposo por dos meses, Zero solo medio gruño, este odiaba estar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada, Twilight se mantenía a la par de este evitando obstaculizar el paso.

Al Salir Zero fue recibido por una Fluttershy muy contenta pero con los ojos rojos por tanto haber llorado, Rock estaba muy preocupado por su tío y Riuk1234 estaba dormido en una banca por el cansancio de tanto trabajo en la convención, lo despertaron y le dijeron que tenía que regresar a la convención.

En el Stand de MLP – FiM estaban todos con el alma en un hilo por saber de la situación de Zero, Rainbow Dash se mantenía sentada en el suelo con el rostro en las rodillas, negándose a ver a alguien, mientras que las demás chicas y chicos trataban de animarla, que todo había sido un error, pero ella no se inmutaba.

En eso entraron Riuk1234, Rock y Fluttershy quien tomaba a Zero de la cintura tratando de algún modo de ayudarlo a entrar, todos se alegraron de verlos, aunque un poco preocupados ya que vieron a Zero que Traía una media camiseta hecha de yeso para inmovilizarlo el brazo y hombro lastimado y le reclamaron que por qué no se había ido a su casa, este solo les confirmo que ya se iba pero tenía que despedirse de todos, ese comentario alegro a todos los presentes al ver tal acto de amistad.

En eso Rainbow Dash se le acerco con la mirada baja y le dijo – **Lo siento **– Casi a punto de quebrar en llanto al ver el estado de Zero.

-**Vamos, sé que no lo hiciste con mala intención, pero para la próxima piensa mejor las cosas, antes de actuar** – Le confirme a la chica, ella solo sonrió junto con un par de lagrimas que le salían de los ojos y caían por sus mejillas.

-**Lamento que la Princesa no esté aquí, pero es que salió volando después que se fueron** – Respondió Rainbow Dash.

-**No te preocupes, ella está afuera** – Le respondió Zero.

-**Como lo sabes** – Le pregunto Fluttershy ahora con mucha duda.

-**Bueno pues, es que es como una peste de mala suerte, de la cual no te puedes deshacer** – Le conteste por no decirle que la había visto afuera del Stand, a lo que vine y le Grite – **Que tal si entras ya Princesita Dolor y sufrimiento** -. Le Recalque yo.

Y allí venia a paso lento la Alicornio con la mirada baja y los ojos humedecidos se sentó enfrente de mí y dijo – **Perdóname, es que pensé que estabas haciendo una jugarreta de muy mal gusto.** – Contesto ella.

Vine yo y le pedí a Fluttershy que me alcanzara una silla para sentarme ya que me era muy difícil el agacharme, la chica asintió y me regalo la silla, yo me senté y me puse enfrente de la Alicornio, esta solo me miraba muy triste y con una cara de culpabilidad inimaginable, con la mano buena vine y le di un golpe en la cabeza con el dedo medio.

-**Auch!** – Dijo la Alicornio mientras se sobaba la cabeza con el casco – **Creo que me lo merecía** – Respondio la Alicornio tristemente.

-**La verdad que si** – Le confirme yo y le volví a hablar – **No te preocupes al igual que Rainbow Dash, sé que no lo hicieron de mala intención, pero para la próxima par de taradas, piénsenlo bien, ya que pueden lastimar a alguien más **– Les dije yo muy molesto, ellas solo confirmaron al unisonó aun desanimadas.

-**Saben chicas, ya no quiero ver esas caras largas, quiero que se diviertan lo que resta del día, haganme ese favor **– Les dije yo esperando la respuesta de ambas chicas, las dos respondieron con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-**Me alegro así que solo quedan unas tres horas de la convención dense una vuelta con la Princesa y diviértanse, Sip** – Les dije yo, todas confirmaron ya más animadas.

-**Pero antes Princesita Dolor y Sufrimiento** – Le dije yo con una sonrisa de maldad.

-**Oye** – Me reclamo la Princesa Alicornio.

-**Quiero que me respondas una pregunta que tengo desde el dia de ayer que te vimos** – Mencione Yo muy seriamente y mirando fijamente a Twilight.

-**Que es lo que quieres saber** – Dijo ella con mucha duda.

\- **Quiero saber, ¿**qué demonios haces aquí, en esta dimensión Princesa Twilight Sparkle? - ****Le pregunte yo con una duda enorme, ya que era tal la inquietud que soportaba el dolor del hombro lastimado.

Twilight solo puso uno rostro de enorme sorpresa, con los ojos muy pequeños y nerviosamente respondió – **Es… Es que yo… estoy … buscando… a… mi… amiga **– Dijo muy difícilmente y tragando toscamente mucha saliva.

-**Discúlpame Twilight, pero yo la única pony que he visto hasta este día en toda mi vida es a ti y a nadie más** – Le respondi yo con mucha inquietud.

-**No, no es una pony, ella, cuando llego a este mundo, se… se transformo en una de su especie** – Contesto la Alicornio con la vista baja.

-**Pero Twilight, si se transformo en una chica, ¿no crees que se hubiera alegrado al verte aquí?** – Le recalque yo al no entender el comentario que me había dicho.

-**Jijiji, bueno pues, es que ella no… no recuerda su pasado y por eso estoy yo buscándola** – Respondio la Alicornio muy nerviosamente y empesando a sudar a borbotones.

-**Ok, ok, dejémonos de indirectas y dime quien es de una puta vez y cual de todas tus amigas es, sin tanto rodeo** – Le dije yo ya muy impaciente.

Todos en el Stand estaban que se los comía la incertidumbre y la duda al ver todas las preguntas que yo le hacía a la Alicornio y ver la última respuesta de parte de Twilight, esta agacho la cabeza y señalo a la cosplay Rainbow Dash y dijo – **Es ella a quien busco, a mi amiga… Rainbow Dash** –

La chica vestida de Rainbow Dash Dijo – **¡¿Queeeeee... Yoooo?!** \- Muy sorprendida al igual que todos nosotros dijimos - **¡¿Queeeee... Ellaaaa?!** \- casi lo mismo tiempo y al Unisonó, pero al parecer esto provocó muchas más dudas que respuestas dentro del grupo.

.

\- **Continuara**.

.

Zero – Ok amigos, aquí está el próximo capítulo finalizado, espero que les haya gustado, perdónenme si ya no actualizo tan seguido como antes y también por el atraso de casi dos meses.

Diane – Vamos Zero, ya les avisaste a todos por lo de la condición de tu madre, asi que considero que es innecesario que te disculpes otra vez con ellos.

Tershie – Si Zero Diane tiene razón, tú preocúpate por tu madre, Sii.

Zero – Ok chicas, ya entendí y tienen razón pero no sé porque, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Diane – Bueno ya déjate de tonterías y sube el capitulo para continuar con lo demás.

Tershie – Vamos Diane no lo presiones que haras que se sienta mal.

Zero – Vamos chicas, les doy la razón a ambas, asi que subiré el capitulo y me despido de todos.

Hasta la próxima.

.


	6. CAP 5 - QUE YO NO SOY RAINBOW DASH

.

Disclaimer : Los personajes de My Little Pony – Friendship is Magic le pertenecen a Laurent Faust y Hasbro – La siguiente historia de Fanfic ha sido creada con el objetivo de entretener a los lectores y Lectoras y divertirlos tanto a ellos como a mí que me ha gustado escribir esta historia - :D . Que lo disfruten :D – Otra cosa y es que la historia si es mía XD – así que si ven algún parecido me avisan XD –

El publico viene y dicen al Unisonó - Si hay un millón de historias parecidas a la Tuya – Se escucha el grito del público.

– Ya, ya entendí el mensaje, no es necesario que me lo gritaran en la cara XP , así que disfruten de la historia, tratare de alguna manera de hacerla diferente XP – Vaya si que son exigentes ¡ O_o ¡

**.**

**Bueno amigos y amigas Lectores.**

**Primero que nada quiero el agradecerle a Diosito por el Milagro que ha hecho en mi madre, quien ya se encuentra mejor de salud y que siga bendiciéndonos con su recuperación, ya que aun se encuentra en tratamiento y que se recupere totalmente de dicha enfermedad, ya que para Diosito no hay imposible y le ruego me la cure :'D .**

**También les quiero agradecer por el apoyo espiritual que me brindaron todos por su opinión y rezos, Gracias amigos y amigas :D .**

**Otra cosa es que quiero agradecer a aquellas escritoras y escritores que me recomiendan con otros para que lea sus historias, para mi es todo un honor el ser considerado para darles mi opinión y punto de vista XD – también quiero disculparme si no logro leer y dar el respectivo Review ya que se me están complicando mucho las cosas en mi vida personal, familiar, de trabajo y estudios : ( - si no ven mi Review es porque aun no he podido leer el capítulo de la historia.**

**Ahora a lo principal espero que le guste el Quinto capítulo.**

Todo tipo de comentarios buenos o malos, como siempre serán leídos en el buzón de Reviews y serán contestados de igual forma como hago siempre vía PM.

.

Hasta la Próxima.

**.**

\- El Fin de un Brony. –

.

**Capitulo Quinto – QUE YO NO SOY RAINBOW DASH.**

**.**

**¡¿QQUUUUEEEEEeeeeeee?!** – Decíamos todos sorprendidos al unisonó, desviando la vista entre la Alicornio Twilight y luego a la Cosplay de Rainbow Dash, la cual aun no se lo creía y tampoco nosotros.

-**¿Cómo es eso posible? **– Decía Rainbow Dash aun sin poder creer lo que había escuchado mencionar a la Alicornio Twilight y nosotros solo la mirábamos como si fuera una cosa rara y anormal, Rainbow Dash se percato de la mirada curiosa de todos nosotros y muy molesta dijo –** Dejen de mirarme así todos ustedes, ni que tuviera una cara de payaso pintada para que me estén viendo así** \- Menciono ella algo agitada y molesta.

-**Buenoooo!** – Le dije yo sarcásticamente, lo cual no sé porque se lo dije.

-**Tu cállate grandísimo idiota **– Me contesto mientras me daba una mirada fulminante que mataría a cualquiera, junto con un par de venas en el cuello y en la frente que le sobresaltaron.

-**Lo que tú digas** – Le respondí dando giros con mi mano buena, dando a entender que me importaba una mierda lo que dijera.

Rainbow solo alejaba la vista lentamente de mi aun muy molesta conmigo, volviendo su atención a la Alicornio Twilight y le dijo - **¿Pero Twilight?, yo… yo solo estoy disfrazada de tu amiga Rainbow Dash, realmente mi nombre es Gyda. **– Le menciono aun consternada la chica, mientras se quitaba la peluca multicolor mostrando su cabello de color negro, que lo tenía amarrado en un ovillo sobre este para ser oculto por la peluca multicolor.

-**Mmmmph!** – Quedo pensativa la Alicornio Twilight mientras meditaba sobándose con su casco la mejilla, volteo la mirada muy decidida hacia Gyda y le dijo – **Es muy difícil que no seas tú, hice la prueba tres veces y las tres veces me indico mi magia que tu tenias la esencia mágica de mi amiga Rainbow Dash, y todo me guiaba a ti **\- Le recalco la Alicornio sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-**Entonces, haz la maldita prueba de nuevo Twilight, ya que yo no soy tu amiga Rainbow Dash, eso te lo puedo asegurar** – Le contesto Gyda aun muy consternada e incrédula en lo que decía la Alicornio.

Twilight Alicornio solo suspiro y rodando los ojos en modo de desaprobación, vino y le respondió a Gyda – **Siempre pasa lo mismo –**

-**¿Cómo es eso de que siempre pasa lo mismo?** \- Pregunto Gyda al no entender la respuesta de parte de la Alicornio Twilight, mientras que todos en el Stand estábamos pegados y poniendo atención a lo que ellas dos decían.

La Alicornio de color Lyla solo suspiro y le respondió – **Lo que pasa Gyda, es que paso lo mismo con mis demás amigas, ellas también lo negaron al principio, pero al final lo aceptaron y regresaron conmigo a Equestria** –

La respuesta de Gyda fue de sorpresa e incertidumbre, levantándose bruscamente de su silla y cayendo esta al suelo, todos la veíamos toda consternada a la pobre chica, aun parada dijo – **Yo no soy tu amiga, además mi nombre es Gyda y yo sé que tengo una vida… recuerdo muy bien mi infancia, además… en ningún momento recuerdo venir de otro mundo y mucho menos de uno tan estúpido como el tuyo.** – Respondió la chica muy decidida y segura de quién era y no lo que le decía la Alicornio Twilight.

-**Gyda, sé que es difícil para ti, el saber que provienes de otro mundo ó dimensión, como quieras llamarlo, pero realmente te necesitamos, sin ti Equestria está perdida** **y no pienso regresar sin ti** – Le contesto la Alicornio mientras que en su cara se reflejaba una cara de tristeza inmensa y los ojos vidriosos.

-**Lo siento, pe… pero yo no soy tu amiga** – Recalco Gyda, empezando a retroceder un par de pasos.

Twilight solo vio la negativa de Gyda, la entendía muy bien así que para calmarla le menciono lo siguiente - **Para que veas que no miento, hare la prueba una cuarta vez y veras que lo qué te digo es cierto **– A lo cual Gyda asintió afirmativamente con la cabeza, volviendo Twilight a hablar – **Necesito que todas las chicas se aparten de ella y así veremos si realmente es ella, pero les digo que yo ya sé que es ella, mi amiga Rainbow Dash **–

Todas las mujeres se encaminaron atrás de Twilight mientras todos los hombres permanecían en sus lugares, no sé porque pero le hice un comentario a Gyda mientras que la Alicornio Twilight comenzaba a acumular magia en su cuerno y se concentraba en hacer la prueba de búsqueda de la esencia de su amiga Pegaso.

Vine yo y le dije – **Oye Gyda** –

-**¿Qué? **– Me contesto de mal humor y mirando fijamente a la Alicornio, mientras esta se concentraba en su hechizo.

-**Ya que estas a punto de cumplir el sueño de todo Brony y Pegasister de ir a Equestria** – Le dije yo, mientras la miraba, ella solo levanto una ceja en señal de no entender lo que decía y me responde - **¿Y?** – desviando su atención hacia mí.

-**Me regalas tu peluca multicolor junto con un autógrafo dando a entender que es la que utilizaste siendo la verdadera Rainbow Dash **– Le dije con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Solo se le reflejo una total sorpresa en su rostro, y se me acerco colocándose atrás de mi, se agacho un poco y me rodeo con su brazo por mi cuello y me dijo al oído – **Mira idiota, si resulta que realmente soy Rainbow Dash hare que te comas esta maldita peluca, aunque no quieras** – Menciono Gyda mientras me daba una sonrisa sicodélica.

Yo solo la mire y le respondí – **Eso diría Rainbow Dash y aun lo dudas** – Mientras le daba una media sonrisa, ella solo me vio abriendo los ojos a su máxima expresión y muy molesta empezó a ahorcarme con su brazo diciéndome – **Tu grandísimo estúpido, no digas idioteces, maldito tarado de mierda** – Mientras que yo por dentro me reía a lo loco y poco a poco me quedaba sin aire ya que Gyda me estaba ahorcando con una llave de lucha libre, mientras los demás solo miraban tanto a la Alicornio como a Gyda que estaba ahorcando del enojo al pobre de Zero.

En cambio la Alicornio Twilight había terminado de hacer su hechizo mágico y aun con los ojos cerrados y re afirmando menciono – **No sé porque te moviste de tu lugar Gyda, pero es inútil ya que aun así ciento la esencia mágica de mi amiga Rainbow Dash y realmente eres tú **– A lo cual levantaba con su casco y señalaba a Gyda y después abrió sus ojos rectificando que era Gyda a la que señalaba, pero sorpresa, sorpresa, Twilight no entendía que pasaba y muy intrigada de ver que Gyda estaba ahorcando a Zero, provocando que parpadeara ella un par de veces y decir – **¿Gyda qué rayos estás haciendo**? – Pero Gyda estaba muy ida mientras castigaba a Zero, lo cual provoco que Twilight le gritara muy molesta – **¡¿GYDA!?**– esto llamo la atención de Gyda y miro a la Alicornio Twilight y le dijo – **Ves que no era yo, tu… tu amiga perdida** – Le dijo Gyda esperando la afirmación de parte de Twilight, pero la Alicornio le negó con la cabeza y le dijo - **Lo siento Gyda pero realmente tú tienes su esencia mágica y eso solo confirma que tu eres mi amiga Rainbow Dash **– Le contesto la Alicornio con un rostro muy serio hacia Gyda.

Gyda ahora estaba realmente consternada e incrédula, ella aun no lo podía creer y sin percatarse se quedo pensativa – "**Pero entonces quien soy yo, acaso toda mi vida es solo una vil mentira**" – Solo pensaba en todo lo que había vivido y se había perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras sus ideas chocaban con lo que había escuchado decir a la Alicornio, de repente escucho un grito que hizo que regresara a la realidad y respondiera - **¿Qué?** –

-**Que lo sueltes, acaso no ves que lo estas asfixiando** – Le medio grito Twilight al ver que estaba ida en sus pensamientos pero inconscientemente seguía estrangulando a Zero que ya se estaba poniendo todo rojo al tratar de respirar, mientras que Fluttershy trataba de halarle el brazo a Gyda para que lo soltara, Gyda reacciono y lo soltó, se disculpo, pero Gyda aun seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, se encamino a una de las mesas del Stand y se sentó, en su rostro solo se vio que no reflejaba ningún tipo de alegría, ni sorpresa por tal noticia, solo se le podía ver un rostro de incertidumbre reflejado en ella, con respecto a su existencia.

-**Cofff… Cofff** – Estaba yo tosiendo y recuperando el aliento y veo a la pobre Gyda, no sé porque pero al ver a la Alicornio vengo y con mi mano bueno le doy un golpe con el dedo en su cabeza.

-**Ouch! ¿Pero qué te pasa?** – Me exigió respuesta Twilight por la agresión, vine y le conteste – **Bien hecho Princesita sin corazón** -

-**¿Queeee? Pero si solo le dije la verdad **– Me refunfuño la Alicornio, mientras hacia un puchero, yo solo me cubrí medio rostro con mi mano buena y le negué con la cabeza y después le conteste – **Sabes, pienso que Celestia se equivoco en convertirte en Princesa Alicornio, aun no estabas preparada para tal responsabilidad**. –

Esto molesto a Twilight y muy enojada, junto con el ceño fruncido me respondió - **¿Y tú que sabes?**.

**-Yo, la verdad no sé nada, pero lo que te puedo decir es que yo hubiera tenido un poco mas de tacto en mis palabras, piénsalo, como te sentirías si te dijera que provienes de otro mundo y que tu vida no te pertenece y que es de alguien más** – Le respondí con mucha seriedad.

A esta respuesta Twilight cambio su rostro de enojo a uno de culpabilidad, realmente el pensar que había hecho eso y que no había tenido la menor consideración en sus palabras, la hicieron sentir como una verdadera villana sin corazón, tristemente vi que me miro y me dijo **– Lo siento** – con la mirada baja y viendo que se sentía muy mal por haber hecho lo que hizo.

Vine yo y le extendí mi mano hacia su cabeza, de repente ella me medio sonrió pero vine y le volví a dar otro golpe con mi de dedo en su cuerno – **OUCHhhhh! Pero si me estoy disculpando** – Me dijo ella sobándose con su casco el cuerno, vine y le respondí – **No conmigo cerebrito de maní, discúlpate con ella** – A Twilight se le abrieron los ojos como una tonta y dando la risa más estúpida del mundo me dijo muy suavemente – **Jijiji tienes razón, así que me voy a disculpar con ella** – Mientras que lentamente se levantaba y empezaba a caminar torpemente hacia Gyda sin quitarme la vista de encima junto con su tonta sonrisa y señalando con su casco a la chica.

Twilight se encamino hacia Gyda y se puso a un lado, la miro y se percato que Gyda estaba con la cara triste, viendo al vacio y los ojos humedecidos, dio un respiro y le menciono – **Lo siento Gyda, no quise ser tan cruel contigo con mis comentarios, pero estoy dispuesta a aclararte todas las dudas que tengas, para que entiendas y sepas toda la verdad.** – Le menciono Twilight con una pequeña sonrisa, pero Gyda solo la miro, luego volteo la silla para el lado contrario y evitar el mirar a la Alicornio, Rassalas se le acerco a Twilight y le toco el hombro, señalándole que la siguiera, Twilight solo asintió y lo siguió, una vez fuera del Stand vino Rassalas y le dijo – **Deja que aclare sus ideas, es más si quieres ven con nosotros cuando nos retiremos y hablas más a gusto con Gyda, una vez que lleguemos a casa **– Le explico Rassalas, Twilight solo asintió que estaba de acuerdo.

Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde, realmente aun era temprano, pero gracias a la Princesita cabeza de chorlito y confusión, ya no podía quedarme ya que estaba muy lastimado, así que les dirigí la palabra al grupo y les mencione – **Bueno amigos y amigas Bronies y Pegasisters, me tengo que despedir, ha sido todo un gusto verlos en persona y convivir con ustedes, me han alegrado mucho este día** – Todos me sonrieron y volví a dirigir la mirada a la Princesita y le dije – **A ti Princesita Twilight, me agrado haberte visto y ver que realmente existe otro mundo o dimensión donde realmente son todas ustedes reales **– Twilight me sonrió y vi que se sintió halagada y volví a tomar la palabra – **Pero, ya conocerte no me gusto para nada** – Le dije yo entre dientes y entre cerrando la vista hacia ella y un poco molesto recordando el golpe que me dio en el hombro, provocando que este se dislocara totalmente.

-**Pero… pensé que ya éramos amigos** – Me contesto ella algo triste.

Yo solo la mire y con una ceja levantada le dije – **Realmente es muy difícil hacer una amistad en tan poco tiempo y más cuando el primer encuentro me dislocaste el hombro **– Le recalque en mi comentario, ella solo bajo la mirada al suelo y me dijo – **Lo siento y comprendo que no quieras ser mi amigo **–

De repente sentí la fría y siniestra mirada de todos en el Stand dirigidas hacia mí, estás eran miradas de enojo y molestia por hacer sentir mal a la Princesa Twilight que todos admiraban, yo solo suspire en respuesta y le dirigí de nuevo la palabra – **No Princesita Twilight, no es que no seamos amigos, solo es que, no sé porque tengo el presentimiento que si nos volvemos a encontrar, termine con otro hueso dislocado y por eso te tenga un poco de… miedo** – Le menciono junto con media sonrisa, la Alicornio Twilight solo me miro y medio sonrió diciéndome – **Te entiendo y discúlpame, nunca quise lastimarte **– Yo solo la mire y aun manteniendo la misma media sonrisa le dije – **Ya no te preocupes mas y acepto tus disculpas, así que, dejemos esta pequeña pero gran cagada tuya en el pasado y seamos amigos **– Le respondí ya viendo que todos en el Stand ya ponía una cara más alegre, a lo cual yo le extendí la mano buena para estrecharla con su casco, ella solo me miro y poniendo una cara más animada vi como de repente se me abalanzo encima y me dio un gran abrazo y menciono- **Gracias, veras que seremos grandes amigos** – Dijo ella mientras que todos en el Stand decían al Unisonó – **Uhhhh! Qué lindo** – Incluyendo Fluttershy que sin darme cuenta estaba a un lado de nosotros dos, en eso Twilight voltea a ver hacia mi rostro y ve que tenía una expresión indescriptible apretando los dientes muy duro y con los ojos llorosos – **Zero… ¿Qué… qué te pasa?** \- Pregunto la Alicornio un poco asustada, pero en cambio yo estaba congelado por el sufrimiento, la muy bruta me había abrazado fuertemente y lo peor era que no se habia percatado que el abrazo me había abarcado el hombro que tenia lastimado, vine yo y con mucha dificultad le dije – **Por… por favor… Suel… suéltame… que… siento… que me… muero… y me… duele… hasta… el… Alma…** -

De repente la Alicornio Lyla se le había ido el color poniéndose toda pálida como un fantasma y lentamente retirándose como si fuera un robot y dando una sonrisa toda tonta dijo – **Lo… Lo siento… Zero **– Mientras que yo estaba que otra vez me dolía hasta el alma y Fluttershy muy preocupada tratando de consolarme dándome consuelo al tocarme el hombro que tenía bueno, mientras yo apretaba fuertemente mi mano contra mi pecho.

Fluttershy solo le lanzo una fiera mirada a la Alicornio y le dijo entre dientes – **Realmente eres una tonta, ¿acaso no te fijaste que lo abrazaste del hombro que tenia lastimado? **–

Twilight solo se sintió mal y que la mala suerte le estaba dando lo peor del día y con una voz muy apagado dijo – **Lo… lo siento… yo solo me deje llevar…** \- mientras desviaba la vista hacia un lado.

-**Eres una insensata que no piensa las cosas** – Le recrimino la cosplay de Fluttershy, iba a hacer otro comentario cuando de repente sintió que la agarraban del brazo, bajo la mirada y se encontró con que la había agarrado Zero, y le escucho decirle – **Ya… ya déjalo así** – Fluttershy se detuvo y le puso la mano sobre la mano de Zero y le respondió –** Ok** – Dándole una pequeña sonrisa a Zero.

En cambio la Alicornio Twilight estaba tan triste, ya que era error tras error, trato de acercarse a Zero para volverse a disculpar, pero Zero la detuvo alzándole la mano en señal que se detuviera y le dijera – **No te me acerques Twilight, capaz que si me vuelves a tocar me arrancas la vida** – esto provoco que ella solo se sentara enfrente de Zero y por enésima vez se disculpara.

Así pasaron como cinco minutos, en los cuales la cosplay de Futtlershy consolaba a Zero, mientras que Rock, Comet Galaxy, Ponymilton, Shadow y Rassalas junto con las chicas restantes de las Cosplay de MLP Equestria Girls hablaban con la Princesa Alicornio y Gyda seguía sentada, recostada en la mesa y mirando al cielo nublado sin hacer ningún comentario.

Una vez que me había pasado el doloroso abrazo de la Princesita Dolor y Tortura, me levante y dije – **Bueno ahora sip, ya me voy, así que los veo en Facebook mas tarde, ahora tengo que pensar que mentira le diré a mi madre cuando me vea llegar todo hecho mierda **– Dando yo una sonrisa junto con un suspiro.

Esto llamo la atención de la Princesita Twilight a lo que me hablo **\- ¿Y qué le dirás a Tu madre cuando te vea que estas enyesado y así de lastimado? **– Me decía Twilight Alicornio dándome una mirada con la ceja levantada.

-**Ptsft, Bueno, le puedo decir la verdad** – Le respondí yo imaginándome la reacción de mi madre, la Alicornio me sonrió y dijo – **Eso es lo correcto** –

-**Perooooo!?... Pensándolo bien, mejor le digo una blanca mentirita** – Le volví a mencionar, ya que pensé que no me creerían en mis respuestas.

-**Como le vas a mentir a tu madre, en una cosa tan delicada** – Me decía Twilight Alicornio mientras todos en el Stand nos veían a ambos otra vez, y otra vez retrasando mi retirada de la convención, así que solo di un respiro profundo y la mire – **Digamos que tu eres mi madre ¡Humana!** – Le mencione resaltando la palabra Humana – **Si, si ya entiendo Humana** – me respondió ella rodando los ojos.

-**Aahhh! Mom, fíjate que lo del yeso y lo lastimado que estoy, fue todo una pequeña confusión!** – Le mencionaba a Twilight Alicornio, que en ese momento interpretaba a mi madre.

-**Podrías darme una mejor explicación hijito** \- Menciono ella, no sé por qué razón pero la respuestas de "Hijito" de parte de Twilight no me gusto en lo más mínimo y me molesto, pero yo me preguntaba – "**¿por qué me molestaba?" **\- si solo estamos dramatizando el posible escenario, así que vine yo y volví a dar otro respiro y le respondí mientras todos nos veían en el Stand de MLP – **Ok, fíjate mom que nos encontramos con una alicornio, que necesitaba ayuda, pero surgió una confusión y me golpeo el hombro provocando que este se saliera por completo de su lugar y zafándome los huesos.** – Le mencione yo con el ceño entre cerrado y entre dientes.

-**OOhhh! Ya veo, pero se disculpo la Alicornio** – Menciono ella con la ceja levantada y demostrando duda.

La verdad al ver la reacción de la Princesita Twilight y al escuchar la muy tonta pregunta, provoco que me llevara la mano buena a la cara y con los dedos me restregara los ojos y decirles a todos – **NO… ¿En serio?, aunque haya dicho la verdad… Por Dios, es la excusa más estúpida que podría darle a mi madre, ¿Qué creen ustedes?** – Les mencione a todos mientras esperaba respuesta de todos, en eso Twilight Alicornio hablo – **Pero yo te creo, además que todo es cierto** – Menciono con cierta incertidumbre en su rostro, yo solo la mire y dije – **Pero ese no es el caso, así que díganme ¿ustedes que piensan? **– Mientras señalaba a todos los presentes, todos ellos empezaron a opinar que realmente era la historia más patética del mundo y que les exigirían que dijera la verdad, a lo que Twilight haciendo un puchero me pregunto – ¿**Cual sería esa verdad?** – mirándome fijamente y muy seria.

Vine yo y meditándolo mientras me acariciaba la barbilla y con una media sonrisa de maldad le respondí – **Fíjate Mom que habían llevado una puta yegua enana a la convención, pero mira que la muy condenada en lugar de parecer una pony, parecía más una pequeña chancha o cerdita rellena porque realmente estaba muy gorda** – De repente sentí el impacto de un pequeño peluche con forma de Fluttershy en mi frente y al dirigir mi vista a la Alicornio Twilight me mostraba un rostro muy enojado mientras me hacia un enorme puchero y entre cerraba la vista hacia mí y junto a ella estaba levitando otro peluche con forma de Spike y me respondía muy molesta – **Que no estoy gorda, maldito desgraciado** – Me dijo mientras refunfuñaba muy molesta, mientras que todos en el Stand de MLP estaban que se morían de la risa por el Actuar de la Alicornio, hacia mí y yo solo daba otro respiro y negaba con la cabeza y retome la palabra – **Sabes Twilight déjame terminar, ¿OK?** – mientras miraba a Twilight y ella me respondió - **OK** – pero ella no cambiaba su rostro para nada y mantenía al peluche con forma de Spike aun levitando junto a ella.

-**Ok, continuando, entonces ella me diría ¿pero eso no explica el yeso? Y yo le diría que lo que paso fue que mientras yo estaba tomando una foto a una Cosplay me puse de rodillas en el suelo, pero no me percate que la condenada bestia pony, estaba detrás de mí, y la muy condenada chancha pensó que me quería aprovechar de ella y me lanzo una maldita patada en el hombro y me lo saco totalmente de su lugar **– De repente sentí el impacto del otro peluche con forma de Spike golpeándome en la cabeza, pero como eran peluches estos no dolían tantos y Twilight me decía – **Te odio como no tienes idea** – Manteniendo su rostro muy molesto junto con el puchero, yo solo la mire y luego mire a los otros en el Stand que no dejaban de carcajearse, de solo imaginar todo y pregunte – **Y ustedes ¿Qué opinan?** – Rápidamente Twiligth Alicornio contesto y dijo – **Como crees que tu madre creería semejante mentira **– Pero en eso Riuk ya más calmado del pequeño ataque de risa hablo – **La verdad que esta más creíble que lo que te dijo antes Twilight** – A Twilight casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo, mientras que poco a poco todos los demás asentían y estaban de acuerdo con la mentira que habían escuchado de parte de Zero.

Twilight viendo que todos estaban de acuerdo solo me dirigió la mirada y de repente solo me vio y como si fuera Rarity desvió la mirada a un lado con la cara levantada y dando un bufido en señal que no estaba de acuerdo con la respuesta de todos, yo solo me levante ya de la silla donde estaba sentado con un poco de ayuda de la cosplay de Fluttershy y llame a mi sobrino Rock para que nos fuéramos, pero de repente sentí un jalón de mi brazo bueno y vi a Fluttershy que me había halado, ella con la mirada baja y con pena me dijo – **Discúlpame, puedo… acompañarlos** – yo la mire y le respondí con una sonrisa – **Perdón Fluttershy pero ya nos vamos de la convención a nuestro hogar **– Vino Fluttershy y me apretó fuertemente el brazo y me dijo – **Por favor, puedo acompañarlos hasta su casa y después me devuelvo aquí con mis amigas, quiero… quiero ver que lleguen con bien a su casa **– Mencionaba ella sin levantar la vista, yo solo la mire algo extrañado y le respondí – **Lo lamento Fluttershy pero, no puedes venir con nosotros** – Ella levanto la cara y me miro muy triste y angustiada, apretándome más fuerte el brazo y me dijo - **¿Por qué?** – Yo ya estando un poco nervioso le respondí – **Es que vamos en moto y solo cabemos Rock y Yo** – junto con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, entonces vi que la tristeza de Fluttershy había cambiado a una cara de mucho enojo y de exigencia a lo que me reclamo – **Como que en una moto, acaso no ves que estas lastimado, podrías caerte** – me recalco ella mirándome fijamente.

Ahora si ya estaba muy preocupado, por una lado tenia a la Princesa Chanchiball muy molesta sin dirigirme la mirada, pero que cada vez que me tocaba era para darme una tortura como toda sádica masoquista y por otro lado tenia a la muy preocupada Cosplay de Fluttershy quien resulto que ahora tenía el Síndrome de la enfermera Nighthingale tratando de una u otra forma por velar por mi buen estado de salud, solo reí nerviosamente y le dije – **Sabes Fluttershy, yo confió en mi sobrino Rock ya que es un buen conductor y sé que llegaremos seguros a casa, así que por favor no te preocupes por mi y diviértete en lo que queda de la convención, y si no te molesta… ¿puedes soltarme el brazo? **– A lo que ella abrió los ojos como plato y me soltó pidiéndome disculpas, pero de repente me hablo – **Entonces apenas llegues a tu casa, quiero que me llames para saber que estas bien, así que toma esta nota, allí esta anotado mi número de teléfono y mi Facebook, apenas llegues me llamas ó me contactas por facebook, ¿ENTENDIDO?** – No sé por qué razón pero me dio una mirada tan seria que no pude negarme, por un extraño presentimiento me daba miedo, y ahora sin querer me había encontrado con dos cosas que me aterraban, la primera era la Princesita Rompe huesos y la segunda a una loca con la mirada de Fluttershy, realmente ambas daban miedo, solo tome el papelito y salí del edificio junto con Rock, ya estando fuera y a punto de irnos nos dio alcance la Cosplay de Rarity y me dijo – **Oye querido, fíjate que a mi amiga Fluttershy se equivoco en su número de teléfono, por lo que me mando a que te lo anotara correctamente, así que ¿podrías darme la nota para darte el correcto?** – Menciono ella con una simple sonrisa, la verdad yo no mire nada raro, solo saque la nota del bolsillo de mi pantalón y se la di, una vez que ella lo tomo su expresión de su rostro cambio a una de molestia hacia mí y me dijo – **Bien… ahora desaparece maldito pervertido, y ni se te ocurra buscar a mi amiga no es ninguna chica cualquiera y que un desgraciado como tu llegue a abusar de ella y luego la deseche como a un perro, eso no te lo permitiré, así que vete maldito enfermo antes que llame a la policía.** -

Tanto Rock como yo estábamos con la boca abierta, aun incrédulos en lo que acabábamos de presenciar, de repente Rarity nos volvió a hablar – **Que están esperando par de imbéciles, ¿Quieren que llame a la policía? **– Nos dijo la chica con un rostro lleno de Odio.

-**Ya nos íbamos** – Le Recalque yo, y lo que hice fue solo subirme a la moto atrás de Rock e irnos del lugar.

Rarity solo observaba como se retiraban en la motocicleta el par de desgraciados que ella pensaba que eran, saco de su bolsillo un encendedor y quemo la nota de su amiga Fluttershy y se dijo a ella misma – **Querida acaso no entiendes que no debes confiar en un desconocido que apenas conozcas, no sabes qué tipo de sádico asesino puedes encontrarte** \- dejando de esta manera caer la nota en llamas y está siendo consumida convirtiéndose en cenizas y ella encaminándose de nuevo al edificio de la convención.

Mientras tanto en el Stand de MLP todos estaban interrogando a la Alicornio Twilight, ella les respondía en lo que podía, pero también ella les hacía varias preguntas.

Entre tantas preguntas había llegado un joven de no más de 18 años, cabello negro lacio y ojos negros, vestido con gabardina oscura y pantalón jeans oscuros, vino y se presento como Slayer junto con su hermana menor de cómo unos once años le pregunto a Twilight Alicornio – **Discúlpeme princesa, pero quería preguntarle si… ¿si usted tiene novio?** – menciono muy nervioso el joven, en el Stand solo se escucho un largo – **UUUUHHHHHhhhh!** – Como que todos estuvieran esperando la respuesta de parte de Twilight, ella estaba riéndose nerviosamente por la incómoda pregunta y dando su respuesta dijo lo siguiente – **Bueno pues, yo…** \- Mientras que Twilight pensaba su respuesta y chocaba sus cascos entre sí - **Por todas mis ocupaciones como Princesa, yo… no tengo… Novio** – Dijo con mucho nerviosismo, en eso salto Slayer y dijo muy alegre y animado, junto con brillos en los ojos le dijo a Twilight – **Entonces, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?** – Menciono el joven, a Twilight se le fueron los colores quedándose petrificada y con muchos esfuerzos le respondió al joven – **Yo… yo… lo siento…. pero… pero… es… que tengo… a alguien… que me… interesa **– dijo Twilight con mucha dificultad, a ella se le habían abiertos los ojos como platos y los tenia totalmente en blanco al igual que su pelaje, pareciendo ella un espectro.

El joven Slayer se entristeció, pero volvió a tomar la palabra – **Pero Princesa yo… yo te quiero y el hecho de que sea humano, no significa que sea un impedimento para que seamos parejas** – Dijo el joven aun muy esperanzado – Twilight solo sintió un escalofrió recorrerle por el cuerpo y le respondió al joven – **Lo… Lo lamento pero… pero yo… yo soy una pony… y… y tu eres… un humano… y eso no puede ser, seria… sería muy malo** – Respondió Twilight tragando toscamente saliva.

Ahora Slayer volvió a tomar la palabra y menciono lo siguiente – **Pero, entonces si a quien quieres es también humano, entonces está mal lo que haces Princesa** – Fue la respuesta de Slayer junto con una mirada muy decidida, en cambio Twilight se había caído de espaldas al escuchar la respuesta de parte de Slayer y muy molesta le contesto – **¿Como que está mal lo que siento por a quien quiero y además como sabes que es humano? **– Mientras le dirigía una muy fiera mirada a Slayer, de repente se le acerco la Cosplay de Pinkie Pie y le susurro al oído a Twilight - **No seas tontita, todos sabemos que te gusta el Humano Flash Sentry **\- Esto provoco que casi se le parara el corazón a la Alicornio y se le abrieran los ojos como platos y desviara la mirada de Slayer y ahora mirara a Pinkie Pie y le preguntara – **¡¿Como… Como lo saben!?** – Pinkie solo le sonrió y le dijo – **Recuerda mundos y universos paralelos** –Lo que provoco que a Twilight le diera un Tic en el ojo y luego reaccionara y pensara **"Por el Tártaro hasta aquí tengo que encontrarme con las irrelevancias de Pinkie Pie" **y volvió la vista a Slayer y le contesto – **Sabes Slayer, creo que lo que me acabas de decir es algo que no te incumbe, así que si no quieres que te mande a la Luna, no me harás ninguna otra pregunta con respecto a ser tu novia ¿Entendiste ó Entendiste?** – Mientras le daba una mirada con el seño fruncido y una mirada de muerte, el joven Slayer solo afirmo con la cabeza, a lo que Twilight dijo – **Me alegro que al fin entendieras** – Dándole una sonrisa de completa complacencia hacia el joven Slayer.

Pero el joven Slayer aun no había terminado vino y le hizo una última petición, la cual fue – **¿Discúlpeme Princesa, entonces podría presentarme a Sunset Shimmer?, es que ella es una chica increíble y la verdad que me gusta muchísimo **– Dijo con cara de enamorado el joven Slayer, Twilight solo se volteo y había puesto su cara de alegría esquizofrénica lo cual asusto a todos los presente y hablo la Alicornio – **Claroooo!, será un placer, es mas Slayer, nos iremos en este mismo momento, pero antes haremos una pequeña parada en el Sol y luego continuaremos hacia Equestria para llegar con Sunset Shimmer, Claro si sobrevives al viaje** – Menciono Twilight mirando esquizofrénicamente a Slayer, mientras que el joven ahora estaba que sudaba a borbotones y sonreía tontamente, mientras que atrás de la princesa Twilight aparecía Pinkie Pie susurrándole a Slayers que corriera por su vida, una y otra vez, a lo que el joven entendió el mensaje y poco a poco empezó la retirada del lugar, Twilight solo se inquieto por la huida del joven y le grito desde lo lejos – **¿Que paso, acaso ya no quieres ser novio de Sunset Shimmer? **– Y Slayer desde lo lejos le respondia – **Lo siento… creo que aun no estoy listo para el compromiso** – Perdiéndose de vista el joven.

Mientras que en el Stand todos miraban a Twilight Alicornio con mucho miedo, en eso ella cambio su rostro a uno más animado y empezó a reírse por la maldad hecha, volteando a ver a todos del grupo y decir – **¿Qué?... ¿Acaso no les pareció gracioso?** – Pero la respuesta de todos fue negar con la cabeza ya que estaban aterrados porque pensaban que Twilight había entrado en su fase de Esquizofrénica.

-**Que no vieron que lo asuste** – Empezando Twilight a acercarse a sus amigos en el Stand pero todos dieron un paso atrás al ver que ella se acercaba, Twilight lo noto y les dijo – **¿Acaso me tienen miedo? **– Todos respondieron afirmando con la cabeza, ahora no entendía Twilight del por qué y les pregunto, vino Riuk y le contesto – **La razón por la que te tengamos miedo es que cuando entras en tu fase de Esquizofrenia nos aterras a lo que nos puedas llegar a hacer** – Respondió Riuk y los demás afirmaron también.

-**Lo lamento no lo sabía** – Les menciono ahora la Alicornio Lyla y volvió a hablar – **No lo volveré a hacer **– Dándoles a todos una sonrisa, todos aceptaron sus disculpas pero aun se mantenían algo temerosos por lo acabado de suceder.

Después de unos minutos algo tensos la alegría volvió al grupo y continuaron con las preguntas y respuestas que le hacían a la Princesa Twilight, por suerte para ella eran preguntas triviales, como por ejemplo el cómo era la vida de los ponies, que se sentía el volar, el tener cuerno y muchas más, pero cuando ella les preguntaba ellos se limitaban a contestar en algunos temas futuros, Twilight les pregunto si sabían cómo abrir el cofre de la armonía pero todos le negaron sobre el tema, ya que le dijeron que era algo que ellas tenían que descubrir y que ellos no podían ayudarlas, ya que podría peligrar los sucesos que surgirían en el futuro, Twilight se entristeció, pero lo acepto, ya que le habían confirmado que ellas lo descubrirían y lo tomo como un nuevo reto y que su misión actual terminaría pronto y todo volvería a la normalidad en su vida, pero lo que la dejo en estado de Shock fue el descubrir que su vida en este mundo no era más que un cuento para niñas, solo eran dibujos y cuentos infantiles, esto la hizo sentir muy mal y vacía por dentro, luego miro a Gyda y comprendió como se sentía, el saber eso la había afectado, pero ese era otro mundo, otra dimensión en donde ellas no existen, pero donde ella venia todo era real, ahora comprendía que el convencer a Gyda no sería fácil, pero lo lograría y ambas regresarían a Equestria y no solo eso sino que recuperaría a su amiga Rainbow Dash, después de tanto tiempo estaba a punto de terminar la peor misión que había tenido ella sola.

Y así continuaron, Gyda seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos aun sentada en su mesa, pero las demás Cosplayers de Equestria Girls invitaron a la Alicornio Twilight a salir del Stand y ver las diferentes áreas, a interactuar con el público presente, al principio mostro mucho temor, pero pasado unos minutos pudo más la curiosidad y se aventuro, manteniéndose rodeada de sus nuevas amigas, empezó a actuar como si fuera otra Cosplay y el público se tomaba fotos con ellas y los más pequeños se alegraban con la pony, cuando había algo que le llamaba la atención ella no dudaba en preguntar y le aclaraban las dudas con respecto a los variados temas que habían en el lugar, hubo un momento que Twilight vomito ya que al estar viendo una de las tantas series se topo con una muy sangrienta y al ver como despedazaban a los personajes no pudo evitar el vomitar y tubo que recuperar el aliento mientras que sus amigas le explicaban que esas eran cosas muy comunes para ellos, lo que provoco que Twilight volviera a vomitar por recordar lo que había pasado, ya una vez recuperada continuaron con su Tour y así pasaron las últimas horas de la convención, todos se habían reunido en el Stand de MLP y todos se estaban despidiendo, las chicas cosplayers de Equestria Girls, se habían ido a los sanitarios a cambiarse, a excepción de Gyda que seguía sin inmutarse en el Stand.

Las demás chicas seguían cambiándose en los sanitarios, pero Fluttershy seguía atento a su teléfono y al Facebook caminando de un lado a otro y pensando **"Por qué no me ha llamado, ¿acaso no sabe que estoy preocupada por él?",** Rarity se dio cuenta de la inquietud de su amiga y le dijo – **Vamos Lil no te preocupes, ya sabes que esa clase de patanes no tardan en llamar** – Fluttershy solo la miro le contesto – **Pero no me ha llamado y… ¿y si le paso algo en el camino?** – Respondió Fluttershy aun muy preocupada por su amigo lastimado.

-**Vamos Lil, no te preocupes por ese patán, ya le diste tu teléfono y tu facebook, hazle espera hasta mañana, tal vez viva muy lejos y aun no ha llegado a su casa** – Le respondió la cosplay de Rarity.

\- **¿Tú Crees?** – Le preguntaba muy animada la chica a Rarity, esta la miro mientras se lavaba las manos y le contesto – **Estoy segura, así que vete a quitar tu disfraz **– A lo cual Fluttershy medio sonrió y se fue a meter a uno de los baños para cambiarse.

La cosplay de Applejack se le acerco a Rarity y le dijo – **Dime Raven, le quitaste la nota a ese desgraciado – **Raven solo le respondió –** Si, se la quite y la queme, no solo eso, también conseguí su perfil en Facebook, y convencí a todos los conocidos de él y las paginas donde era miembro que lo Bloquearan, diciendo que era un degenerado y que había intentado aprovecharse de una inocente joven **– La cosplay de Applejack solo la miro y le dijo – **¿Crees que ese sujeto es realmente malo? **– Mientras la miraba como se secaba Raven las manos con un papel toalla, Raven solo la miro y le contesto – **¿Dime Querida, cuando yo me he equivocado?, además había algo en ese sujeto que no me agradaba para nada y menos me iba a agradar el que se juntara con mi mejor amiga** – Mirando a Applejack desde el reflejo en el espejo.

\- **La verdad que siempre has tenido razón con los sujetos que se nos acercan **\- Le contesto Applejack, justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta del baño donde estaba Fluttershy y saliendo de este dijo – **Listo chicas, ya nos podemos ir** – Las otras dos chicas asintieron y salieron del baño encaminándose al Stand del grupo.

Todas las chicas estaban ya reunidas y se despidieron de Riuk, Comet Galaxy, Ponymilton y Shadow, Rassalas como era el hermano de Gyda este los acompañada, todas las chicas se habían reunido frente a una pequeña Van donde irían las seis chicas, Rassalas y la nueva acompañante que era la Princesa Twilight, las cinco chicas subieron a la Van quedando Gyda fuera de esta, Rassalas le indico a la Princesa Twilight que subiera, ella le agradeció y cuando empezaba a adentrarse en la Van fue tacleada por Gyda, Twilight callo de lado al suelo arenoso y muy consternada miro a Gyda y le dijo – ¿**Pero qué te pasa, porque me atacas? –**

Gyda la miro muy furiosa y le grito – **VETE MALDITO MONSTRUO** -

Twilight quedo impactada y comenzando a levantarse del suelo y le respondió – **¿Monstruo? Pero si no soy un monstruo, soy tu amiga Twilight Sparkle.** – Le recalco la Pony.

Gyda la miro mucho más furiosa y le grito – **YO NO TENGO NINGUNA AMIGA PONY, TU SOLO ERES UN MALDITO MONSTRUO -**

Twilight aun no entendía y le respondió – **¿Pero de que Hablas?, tenemos años de conocernos, eres mi mejor amiga Rainbow Dash** –

Esta respuesta molesto mas a Gyda y le volvió a gritar - **QUE YO NO SOY RAINBOW DASH, MALDITA ESTUPIDA, MI NOMBRE ES GYDA, YO SE QUIEN SOY Y NO DEJARE QUE UNA MALDITA PONY ME DIGA LO CONTRARIO, LARGATE, LARGATE, VETE AL INFIERNO MALDITA DESGRACIADA – **Empezando Gyda a tomar piedras del suelo y a arrojárselas a la Alicornio, Twilight solo utilizo un hechizo de escudo para cubrirse y ver la negativa de la chica, mientras que las chicas dentro de la Van veían el triste espectáculo y Rassalas tomaba de los hombros a Gyda y la volteaba, ella abrazo a su hermano y empezó a llorar en su hombro, Rassalas le dijo** –Vamos Gyda, sube a la Van es hora de regresar a casa – **Rassalas solo guio a Gyda a tomar asiento y la sentó en su lugar, luego cerró la puerta de la Van y vio a la Princesa Twilight y le hablo** – Lo lamento Twilight, pero no puedes venir con nosotros, para mi es más importante mi hermana, porque es mi familia, así que por favor vete y no vuelvas a buscarla – **Mientras que este se encaminaba y tomaba asiento en el lugar del conductor y emprendían el viaje.

Twilight ahora estaba con los ojos vidriosos empezándole a salir las lagrimas, veía como su amiga se iba enfrente de ella, su oportunidad de regresar a casa se le iba entre los cascos y recordando lo que Rassalas le había dicho, que era su familia, esto provoco que ella se enfureciera y gritara,** \- YO TAMBIEN EXTRAÑO A MI FAMILIA Y NO PERMITIRE QUE ME ARREBATES MI OPORTUNIDAD DE REGRESAR A CASA RAINBOW DASH, QUIERAS O NO QUIERAS REGRESARAS CONMIGO A EQUESTRIA – **Emprendiendo rápidamente el vuelo y siguiendo la Van desde arriba y muy cerca para no perderla, mientras que se le veía en su rostro mucha ira y a la vez una tristeza en sus ojos al estar estos derramando las lagrimas por sus mejillas mientras se mantenían en vuelo.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

**-¿Bueno Rock que comentarios hay ahora en el Facebook? – **Le decía yo a mi sobrino mientras trataba de buscarle lugar a mi cama, ya que el hecho de estar enyesado no es para nada agradable y será una larga noche mientras me acostumbro a dormir con esa mierda en el hombro.

**-Bueno, los comentarios dicen que estuvo entretenida la convención y otros dicen que fue muy buena, ¿pero qué demonios es esto? – **Le escuche decir a Rock.

**-¿Qué paso Rock? No me digas que la Princesita hizo explotar el lugar – **Le mencione a mi sobrino en forma de sarcasmo.

**-No, no es eso, lo que pasa es que hay un comentario sobre tu persona – **Me dijo Rock mientras rápidamente bajaba de su cama en la segunda planta del camarote y me mostraba su Tablet, empecé a leerlo y decía **– Se les advierte a todos los usuarios a tener cuidado con el Usuario Zero, ya que se descubrió que intento de aprovecharse de una inocente joven, fue detenido y se le dio su merecido dejándosele con el hombro dislocado, por tal cosa ha sido expulsado de este grupo y denunciado ante la policía como un acosador –** Yo me quede en blanco al no entender que había pasado, rápidamente le pedí mi tablet a mi sobrino, este me la paso y cuando empecé a ver las diferentes paginas donde era miembro estas me habían expulsado y todas las amistades me habían bloqueado, de repente se me vino la culpable a la cabeza y dije **– Maldita hija de puta, esta fue la estúpida Cosplay de Rarity – **mencione yo muy molesto.

**-¿Cómo estás seguro que fue ella? – **Me pregunto Rock, yo le respondí de inmediato** – No es necesario que me lo preguntes, estoy seguro que fue esa maldita desgraciada, mañana iremos a poner la denuncia y llevaremos las tablets para mostrarles las fotos y que vean que no soy yo quien dice que soy esa maldita bastarda y llevare las notas medicas para que rectifique mi historia. – **Le respondí a mi sobrino aun muy colérico

**.**

-FIN DEL CAPITULO -

.

Zero - Ok amigos y amigas, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, como ven ya término la convención pero los tres personajes principales están en una situación muy mala y tediosa, espero que les parezca bueno ese detalle.

Diane- oye Zero, realmente no te entiendo, por momentos estas actuando todo enojado y ahora apareces con un capítulo terminado.

Zero - Lo que pasa Diane es que estaba tan estresado que no me podía concentrar en el trabajo, ni los estudios, así que me valió un maldito pepino todo y empecé a escribir el capítulo, de repente me sentí más relajado y sin darme cuenta ya lo había terminado, solo que exagere un poco y me quedo muy largo.

Diane - Eso no importa lo que nos interesa a ambas es que te sientas feliz y no cometas ninguna estupidez.

Tershie - Es cierto Zero, solo queremos verte que estés mejor y estés feliz.

Zero - gracias chicas, y como decía gracias a todos por el apoyo, hasta la próxima :D

.


	7. Gracias a Todos

.

**Amigos y amigas lectores.**

.

Quería agradecerles a todos por el apoyo que me brindaron con sus oraciones y plegarias en ayuda a la recuperación de la salud mi madre.

.

Como les venía mencionando en capítulos anteriores por razones de Salud de mi madre ya no pude subir más capítulos de los dos Fic que tengo en desarrollo los cuales son **"La Unicornio Twilight Sparkle – Una Estrella Mágica Extinta" y "El Fin de un Brony"**, las cuales por más de dos meses me he ausentado de la escritura y actualización de ambas historias, también de la lectura, aunque no tanto ya que de vez en cuando leo una o dos historias para poderme relajar.

Bueno iré al grano y sin tantos rodeos, lo que les quiero mencionar es que por un tiempo me retirare de la escritura de ambas historias, ambas estarán suspendidas temporalmente, no están canceladas solo estarán suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso.

La Razón de la suspensión de ambas historias es:

Que en este mes de Julio del 2015, después de un largo procedimiento medico de Quimioterapia que duro más de dos meses y los cuales mi madre resistió y solo estábamos a la espera de la operación para que ya empezara su recuperación, a lo cual estábamos todos en la familia más animados, ya que se le veía más animada a mi madre, pero Dioscito tenía otros planes con ella y hace unos días la solicito ante su presencia.

Para mí ella era la mejor de las madres que un hijo pudiera tener, que lo dio todo por sus hijos y por eso para mí era una grandiosa mujer, era mi heroína, una de verdad, que inclusive arriesgo su vida por sus hijos e hijas.

Ahora sé que ella está con Dioscito, ya no está sufriendo dolor por su enfermedad, se que ella está en el cielo con Dioscito, muy alegre, animada y orgullosa de sus hijos, ya que sabe que la amábamos y que dimos todo por ella, mi madre siempre supo que no la dejaríamos sola y que estuvimos con ella hasta el último momento.

Aunque físicamente ya no está con nosotros, pero estoy seguro que nos mira desde el cielo junto con una sonrisa, sabiendo que nos crio con mucho amor y por tal razón siempre la tendré en mi corazón y la recordare como la madre muy alegre y luchadora que era.

Te quiero con todo mi corazón madrecita querida, aunque ya no estés físicamente, pero estoy seguro que siempre nos cuidaras desde el cielo.

Asi que les agradezco a todos por su atención, también les agradezco a todos por sus rezos y apoyo durante los días anteriores en los que estuvo ella enferma, Gracias a Todos.

Y por tal razón es que no escribiré más capítulos de mis historias por un tiempo, ya que no me siento de ánimos para eso.

Hasta pronto amigos y amigas lectores.

.


	8. Cap - 6 – La llegada de nuevos peligros-

.

Disclaimer : Los personajes de My Little Pony – Friendship is Magic le pertenecen a Laurent Faust y Hasbro – La siguiente historia de Fanfic ha sido creada con el objetivo de entretener a los Lectores y Lectoras y divertirlos tanto a ellos como a mí que me ha gustado escribir esta historia - :D . Que lo disfruten :D – Otra cosa y es que la historia si es mía XD – así que si ven algún parecido me avisan XD –

El publico viene y dicen al Unisonó - Si hay un millón de historias parecidas a la Tuya – Se escuchan los gritos del público.

– Ya, ya entendí el mensaje, no es necesario que me lo gritaran en la cara XP , así que disfruten de la historia, tratare de alguna manera de hacerla diferente XP – Vaya si que son exigentes ¡ O_o ¡

**.**

**Bueno amigos y amigas Lectores.**

**Les quiero agradecer a todos por sus palabras de apoyo y pesame :**

P-GHOST-12 -

nicox3002 -

U.N.S.C -

FANPyF –

amadeusdark –

ShineARTx –

Comet Light –

Comet Galaxy

misery680 –

Silver Spike –

Blessing Moonlight –

Supertoti –

Gracias amigos y amigas por su apoyo, se los agradezco mucho.

**También les quiero agradecer por el apoyo espiritual que me brindaron todos por su opinión y rezos, Gracias amigos y amigas :D .**

**.**

**Otra cosa es que quiero agradecer a aquellas escritoras y escritores que me recomiendan con otros para que lea sus historias, para mi es todo un honor el ser considerado para darles mi opinión y punto de vista XD – También quiero disculparme si no logro leer y dar el respectivo Review ya que se me están complicando mucho las cosas en mi vida personal, familiar, de trabajo y estudios : ( - si no ven mi Review es porque aun no he podido leer el capítulo de la historia.**

Ahora si alguien más quiere hacer un Crossover con su Fic y alguno de los míos ó recomendaciones de otros escritores, que soy todo Oídos y estoy abierto a intercambió de ideas :D –

**.**

**Ahora vamos a lo principal espero que le guste el sexto capítulo.**

Todo tipo de comentarios buenos o malos, como siempre serán leídos en el buzón de Reviews y serán contestados de igual forma como hago siempre vía PM :D.

.

Hasta la Próxima.

**.**

\- El Fin de un Brony. –

.

**Capitulo Sexto – La llegada de nuevos peligros. -**

**.**

Como todos recordarán en el capitulo anterior, las cosas se complicaron para varios de nuestros amigos y amigas, así que continuaremos donde se quedaron nuestras historias, pero hay algo que no se prevén todos y es que en otro lugar, no perdón más bien dicho en otra dimensión, se ve dentro de un inmenso salón oscuro siendo iluminado escasamente por unas cuantas velas en lo alto de las paredes, se logra ver una extraña forma cubierta por una capa negra como la noche, que cubre totalmente su apariencia, solo logrando mostrar su sonrisa siniestra y unos afilados dientes dando a entender que no es una criatura cualquiera, este se encuentra observando un extraño portal enfrente de él, en donde se logra ver como una Alicornio de color Lyla está rodeada por varias creaturas bípedas de piel he inexistentes de pelaje a excepción de su cabeza, pero vestidos con ropas de diferentes telas y luego de estar observando los acontecimientos se escucha mencionar esta extraña creatura.

-**Vaya, vaya, por lo que veo los multiversos, mundos paralelos y dimensiones transgiversales no son lo suficientemente grandes para ambos… Al fin te encontré mi inexperiente viajera, por muchos años me lograste evadir, pero la suerte no te acompañaría por siempre, ahora que ya por fin te encuentro, dime ¿Qué te trae a mis dominio?, querida Princesa Twilight Sparkle.** – Mencionaba la extraña entidad vestida con una capa oscura, empezando a alzar una mano cubierta en su totalidad por la misma capa oscura que lo cubría y de la mano alzada se ve como poco a poco empieza caer una especie de liquido negro y comienza a formarse una forma siniestra muy similar al primero, junto con sus dientes afilados enfrente de él, manteniéndose este en pie y como si fuera un reflejo en vida del primero y decir – **Creo que es hora de ponerle un alto a esta insolente Princesa** – Menciono la sombra que se había acabado de formar.

-**Quiero que vayas a esa dimensión **– Y la primer figura siniestra le señala a la segunda el portal y vuelve a hablar – **Averigua que está haciendo la Princesa Twilight Sparkle viajando entre dimensiones y sí encuentras contra tiempos o que no quiera darte la información que necesitamos, no dudes en usar la fuerza para doblegarla** – Le recalco el primer ser.

-**Si entiendo, aunque será mucho más divertido que se opusiera** – Respondió el segundo ser, comenzando este la retirada y comenzar a introducirse en el portal.

La entidad al ver que la segunda entidad ya se había retirado, sonrió y dijo – **Veremos que tan poderosa eres Princesa Twilight Sparkle, no muchas creaturas tienen tanto poder como para poder viajar entre dimensiones y eso es algo que solo yo puedo hacer… Mi segunda sombra que te he mandado solo equivale una muy pequeña parte de mi poder, si por milagro logras vencerlo entonces serás una digna contrincante para mí y te puedo asegurar que será un placer el quitarte ese poder y hacerlo mío, jajajajajajaja. **– Empezando la entidad a reírse desquiciada mente.

.

Mientras que en la tierra, en otro lugar, no muy lejos de la finalizada convención anime, ya en horas de la noche, en una habitación de un hotel cualquiera, se vislumbra una habitación casi completamente oscura ya que solo era alumbra por la tenue luz del monitor de una mini computadora portátil, se ve a una persona encapuchada por un suéter que este lleva puesto y en sus manos abrigadas por unos guantes de tela color oscura y al cual solo se ve la parte baja de su rostro, este tiene abierto su página de Facebook cuyo perfil solo tiene por nombre DARKNESS666, este se encontraba leyendo los comentarios de la convención, más específicamente los que hacían los Bronys y las Pegasisters sobre el increíble acontecimiento de la visita de la Princesa Alicornio, entre estos habían muchos mencionando lo espectacular del acontecimiento, pero también hay otros que los desmienten y haciendo comentarios negativos de dicha bestia aparecida…

-**Estupidos Ignorantes** – Menciona en voz baja, mientras sigue revisando los comentarios y hasta que se encontró con uno publicado de una chica llamada Rarity Raven Pegasister - ( **este nombre me lo invente, si aparece alguien con el mismo nombre solo es pura casualidad, ya que la historia manejada aquí es pura Ficción XD** ) la cual mencionaba que un hombre llamado Zero Lynx intento aprovecharse de ella y que era un acosador y pervertido, ante esto el encapuchado sonrió maliciosamente y con voz siniestra dijo - **Esto me será de mucha utilidad, ja… Fue rápido encontrar tu perfil querida cosplay de Rarity y gracias con la información que me proporciona Facebook podre localizarte fácilmente** – Se expreso con una gruesa voz masculina mientras se veía como salía su aliento cálido y se visualizaba este en el aire, todo esto debido a la muy baja temperatura de la habitación, para luego colocar sus manos enguantadas sobre el teclado y comenzar a buscar más información.

Tras pasar varios minutos en la computadora, logro visualizar en la pantalla lo que ahora mostraba el perfil personal y privado de la chica llamada Rarity-Raven Pegasister, siendo el nombre correcto Raven Troydka y no solo era el de Facebook si no toda la información personal referente a ella, de diferentes lugares incluso gubernamentales, pero no era la única sino también las de sus otras amigas, ante esto la figura encapuchada volvió a sonreír de manera maliciosa y dijo con burla **-¿Qué sería del mundo sin internet? , Mmmmm! Y más cuando soy un genio en informática y telecomunicaciones, jajaja -**

Entonces una voz femenina e infantil le hablo en un tono burlesco, - **Probablemente un lugar más seguro si no hubiera gente malvada que se esconde tras un monitor y busca satisfacer sus instintos más primitivos **-

Ante este comentario el encapuchado se giró y con cierto enojo dirigió su vista a lo que era la silueta una niña de entre 10 y 12 años, si bien debido a la oscuridad no se veía quien era, lo que si resaltaba era que los ojos de la misma niña brillaba en un inusual color ámbar junto con una sonrisa que erizaba la piel, la niña se acercó más a él, pero el encapuchado se volvió de nuevo al monitor y de forma indiferente le hablo mientras leía los datos de la pantalla

\- **¿Y ahora que quieres?... Nightmare** -

Pregunto el encapuchado quien tomo de un lado de su escritorio una daga pero sin separar la vista del monitor, la niña lanzo unas risillas antes de responderle de forma coqueta aunque con su tono infantil no surtía efecto dicha seducción

-**Jijijiji eres demasiado cruel con tu hermanita, no crees querido Oniii-chan** -

Dijo mientras acariciaba el hombro del muchacho pero este ni se inmuto y solo le respondió de forma cortante

-**tú no eres mi hermana y no pretendas serlo, solo toma**-

Y al instante el chico con daga en mano se quito el guante de su mano derecha e hizo un leve corte en su dedo pulgar derecho y se lo extendió a la niña quien de inmediato al ver la sangre que escurría del mismo se apresuró a chuparlo de una forma un tanto lasciva bebiendo aquel liquido rojo pero para el encapuchado esto le era algo molesto y tras unos minutos la niña no terminaba y ni dejaba de succionar la sangre de el dedo del encapuchado el cual ya un poco molesto le dijo – **Oye Nightmare déjame el dedo , ya!... no ves que tengo trabajo que hacer! **–

La Pequeña solo hizo un gran puchero mientras respondía negatoriamente con un pequeño – **MMmmmmphhh! **– y seguía chupando la sangre del dedo del encapuchado.

Solo se ve como muy molesto el encapuchado intenta con su mano izquierda apoyarla sobre la frente de la pequeña y tratar de separarse de la pequeña demonio, pero esta por nada lo soltaba y seguía alimentándose, luego solo se ve como el encapuchado trataba de muchas maneras de zafarse del agarre de la pequeña, quien seguía chupando el dedo, mientras este empujaba con sus pies puestos sobre el pecho de la pequeña y no lograba nada, después de varios intentos infructuosos el encapuchado ya jadeando pesadamente, muy cansado y débil por la pérdida de sangre le dice a la pequeña – **Ok… Tú te lo buscaste… Pinche desgraciada chupa sangre** – Y se ve como abre una gaveta del escritorio y mete su mano izquierda sacando de este un rociador con agua y empieza a rociarle el líquido en el rostro a la niña.

-**AAAAAHHHHHHhhhhhh!** – Grita la pequeña cayendo al piso y dando giros en el suelo mientras se quejaba del dolor.

El encapuchado solo tomo una curita y se la colocó alrededor de su dedo todo arrugado y entonces con el mismo tono cortante y molesto dijo.

-**Ya te alimente así que retírate, estoy ocupado** -  
Luego de esto dejo de prestarle atención a la pequeña que seguía revolcándose en el suelo, para volverse a enfocar en su monitor a la vez que comenzó a escribir y conseguir la información que necesitaba.  
-**Eres cruel, hermanito… Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a tu pequeña e inocente hermana… guaaaa!** – Mencionaba la pequeña mientras se ponía una cara de cachorrita regañada junto con una mirada que derretiría hasta al corazón mas frio, pero no obtuvo respuesta de parte del muchacho que seguía concentrado en su computadora personal, esto molesto a la pequeña, a la cual se le podía apreciar como una par de venas rojas le resaltaban en la cabeza – **Con que esa tenemos heee!** – reprochaba la pequeña muy molesta y acto seguido se le arrojaba al joven sobre la cabeza y le hincaba el diente como si fuera un piojo y logrando de esta manera y por accidente ver la pantalla de la computadora y ver algo que le alegro mucho a la pequeña demonio y soltaba de la mordida al joven muchacho

-**Hayyyy! … Eso dolió, pinche enana!...** – Recrimino el Joven, pero fue ignorado ya que la pequeña estaba muy atenta a la información en el monitor, muy extrañado el joven solo miro lo que la pequeña estaba viendo muy atenta y cuando se percato, solo sonrió y hablo – **Vaya… vaya… Con que te llamo la atención el Pedófilo o me equivoco?** –

-**Siiii!** – Respondió la pequeña mientras se relamía con la lengua – **Sus almas pútridas por el mal hecho a inocentes almas puras, inocentes y jóvenes… los vuelven… Una exquisitez para nosotros los demonios **–

-**En serio!... Ustedes los demonios tienen unos gustos… Asquerosos…** \- Respondió el joven un poco asqueado por los que la pequeña había dicho, solo suspiro y este miro a la pequeña demonio y muy serio menciono – **Haz lo que quieras con ese maldito, para mí no vale nada esa escoria… Pero a las chicas y a la Princesa ni te atrevas a tocarlas… De lo contrario te pesara **– Respondía de manera amenazadora el chico a la pequeña.

Esta solo la miro dando un par de parpadeos seguidos y mencionar con una pequeña sonrisa altanera - **Veo que vas enserio con "Eso"**-

Entonces el encapuchado volteo levemente a verle y con una sonrisa malévola le contesto

-**Así es!... Y no pienso perder esta única oportunidad para poder ir a Equestria, solo necesito una cosa más y entonces podré comenzar mi plan para cumplir mi sueño y usando a estas chicas y a la princesa podré hacerme de ello **-

Tras decir lo último dio "Enter" y empezó a correr un programa, viendo como corrían las líneas y en todas estas aparecían al final de cada una **"Ok"** , al ver esto el joven muchacho solo sonreía satisfecho de su obra y entonces con voz maliciosa dijo.

-**Listo, ahora las tendré a todas ellas muy de cerca y vigiladas, mientras consigo mi objetivo que eres tu Princesa Twilight Sparkle**\- Mientras se levanta rápidamente de su asiento, cierra su computadora personal y toma una maleta de viaje y ve a la pequeña y le menciona –

-**Apresúrate Nightmare, tenemos que llegar a la Universidad de las chicas temprano, a menos que quieras quedarte aquí?** – Menciono el encapuchado.

-**AAAGgghhhhh! Pero quiero comer esta noche** – Menciono la pequeña niña demoniaca con fastidio.

-**Lo haces mañana, en este momento tenemos que irnos** – Le recalco el chico.

-**Pero…** -

\- **Nada de peros Nightmare, él no se moverá de donde esta, así que mueve tu maldito culo.** – Respondió de manera tajante y autoritariamente el joven a la pequeña, está entre fuertes pisadas y murmurando palabras inaudibles camino hacia la puerta y ambos se retiraban de la habitación, comenzando con este su viaje.

.

Mientras que en otro lugar, ya muy lejos del centro de convenciones y a altas horas de la noche, en una carretera oscura en plena lluvia, se ve como Rassalas va conduciendo la Van, mientras que todas las chicas estaban dormidas en sus respectivos asientos a excepción de Gina que iba en el asiento de la par del conductor, ella miraba el pasar de los arboles, casas y otras cosas más en la carretera, ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Rassalas la vio que estaba muy desanimada y muy preocupado le hablo – **Oye Manita, deja de pensar en eso, ya es tema pasado…** \- Mientras miraba a Gida, pero ella no le respondía, es mas ni se molestaba en voltear para verlo, continuaba viendo el pasar de las cosas por la ventana del vehículo.

Ya más preocupado Rassalas, le coloco la mano sobre el hombro y le dijo – **Vamos Gida, te conozco de toda mi vida y además, estoy cien por ciento seguro que la estúpida Twilight está equivocada…** \- Mientras agitaba suavemente el hombro de su hermana.

Gida sin inmutarse de su mirada en el exterior le respondió –** Y… si lo que dijo cierto?... Si realmente tiene razón ese monstruo?... acaso mi vida realmente es solo un… espejismo… Un sueño del que no quiero despertar…** \- Viéndose poco a poco como se le en vidriaba la vista.

-**Ja… no digas estupideces manita… Tú tienes tu vida… y la conozco muy bien ya que somos hermanos y te puedo asegurar… que tengo toda la razón… Además… Dime… Quien fue la que le rompió los huevos a aquel imbécil que intento aprovecharte de ti ?** – Mientras daba una breve vista a Gina. – **Vamos dilo manita, Quien fue la que lo volvió Eunuco a aquel Idiota que se volvió Marica… Y lo peor que después me buscaba a mí, porque le gustaba… No en serio… Fue tu culpa que me buscara a mí después…** \- Mientras que Rassalas le daba un escalofrió el solo recordarlo, pero lograba oír una pequeña carcajada de su hermana, esto lo alegro mucho y continuo – **Ya ves, Tu eres tú, nadie puede decirte lo contrario y si te lo dicen, no dudes en… **\- En esto Rassalas se quedo pensativo en Twilight por un segundo, pero por el bien de su hermana continuo con la frase – **Rómpele la maldita cara y túmbale todos los dientes, para que aprenda la muy desgraciada.** – Finalizo Rassalas de mencionarle con una pequeña risa forzada a su hermana, Gida solo volteo y medio le sonrió, se le acerco y poniéndose a la par de él en el asiento le coloco la cabeza encima de su hombre y le dijo – **Lo haré… y aunque te guste la estúpida monstruo, te aseguro que la moleré a golpes.** -

Rassalas solo pensaba – **Ahyyyy Dios mío que he hecho… Lo lamento Twilight, pero primero la familia.** – mientras daba un pequeño suspiro y seguía conduciendo.

Mientras que a unos 30 metros encima de ellos eran seguidos por una Alicornio muy molesta y triste a la vez, la cual en su mente solo tenía un objetivo y era atrapar a la chica y escondida Twilight pensaba - "**No me importa nada, ni nadie de este mundo… mi único objetivo es llevarte conmigo de regreso a Equestria… eres una estúpida Rainbow Dash… solo tú haces falta… pronto… pronto podre abrazar y hablar con todos mis seres queridos de nuevo…**" - Eso era lo que pensaba la Alicornio mientras iba volando debajo de una lluvia que poco a poco se volvía más fuerte y provocaba que se le nublara la vista y con sus cascos delanteros se limpiara la humedad, pero no era por la misma lluvia sino por los recuerdos de sus seres amados y sus amistades lo que provocaba que inconscientemente llorará, pero por nada del mundo perdería su objetivo que era la chica que tenia dentro de ella la esencia de su amiga Pegaso.

Después de una hora de camino bajo una fuerte lluvia, llegaron a la primera parada, donde se bajaron las primeras tres chicas que eran Lilith, Raven y Rose que era la que llevaba el Cosplay de Applejack, las tres se despidieron de los demás, mientras caminaban hacia un portón negro y se despedían de los demás, mientras que Raven sacaba unas llaves de su bolso y abrían la puerta, pero no se habían percatado que desde un techo cercano eran observada por una Alicornio toda empapada.

Una vez adentro las chicas, Rassalas procedió con su camino y después de unos 20 minutos de camino llego a la otra casa de las otras dos chicas correspondiente a Lidia que era la cosplay de Pinkie Pie y Sandy que era la cosplay de Twilight, las chicas se despidieron de Rassalas y Gida y estos continuaron su camino, siempre seguidos por la Alicornio Purpura que se mantenía fuera de la vista de los mismos, para no ser descubierta, después de unos 30 minutos de camino al fin habían llegado a su último destino.

Era la última casa, dentro de un elegante y lujoso vecindario, se notaba por los autos de modelos recientes que habían en el lugar, los agentes de vigilancia y seguridad, al fin habían llegado en la Van y Rassalas tomo su control remoto dentro del auto y apunto a la puerta del Garage que empezó a levantarse y luego este metió el Vehículo adentro del mismo, Twilight intento entrar antes que este se cerrara, pero no tuvo suerte ya que al estar evitando que la vieran y manteniendo distancia había estado muy alejada, se fue volando lo más rápido que podía, pero no fue lo suficiente, ya que en lo último que se estaba cerrando la puerta del Garage ella se lanzo como un último esfuerzo y tratando de esta manera deslizarse y pasar por lo bajo de la puerta, pero la fricción del suelo le jugó una mala pasada y freno justo a unos escasos centímetros de la misma, quedándole enfrente de su rostro y ver como este se cerraba, Twilight estaba a punto de quebrar en llanto por haber estado tan cerca de lograr su objetivo, pero a la vez estaba muy lejos de tener a su alcance a esa chica que le negaba su tan preciada oportunidad de regresar a su hogar.

Twilight se levanto en sus cuatro cascos, tenía toda la panza llena de lodo y estaba empapada, poco a poco la lluvia que aun caía le estaba botando la misma tierra y lodo que tenía en gran parte de su cuerpo, retrocedió unos pasos y alzo la vista a la enorme casa de tres pisos, con grandes detalles como balcones en la segunda y tercer planta y tal vez una azotea llena de plantas ornamentales y a que eran visibles de ver varias ramas salir de la misma azotea, por un momento pensó en tele transportarse adentro del garaje, pero al no conocer lo que había dentro de este existía la gran posibilidad de que tuviera algún percance o accidente dentro del mismo y poner en alerta a la chica, la cual pensó que la volvería a atacar y el hecho de verla a ella dentro de su casa podría tomarlo como un acto de agresión muy grave y era algo que a ella no le convenía en lo mas mínimo.

-**Que voy a hacer?... Que voy a hacer?...** – Se preguntaba ella misma, después de pensar por un minuto la idea le llego a su cabeza, extendió sus alas y alzo el vuelo hacia la azotea, lentamente ascendió hasta estar arriba y descendió en el concreto el cual le parecía a ella en forma de ele y dejando un gran espacio vacío dentro del mismo, en esta habían macetas con varias plantas y flores, camino unos cuantos metros al espacio vacío y logro ver un hermoso patio de unos veinte metros de diámetro, lleno de plantas y con una fuente de agua, al poder ver cómo era el lugar decidió tele transportarse hasta ese patio interior – **" Puffff " **– Lo hizo y lo que vio dentro de este era que había una entrada para el hogar de la Gida y que estaba abierta, miro a todos lados y al no ver a nadie se alegro y procedió a avanzar para poder entrar - **" PAMM" **– La pobre Twilight no se había percatado que la puerta que para ella estaba abierta, realmente era una puerta de vidrio y sin percatarse había chocado contra la misma quedándole el rostro estampado en el vidrio y cayendo de lomo hacia atrás y sobándose el rostro, ya que le había dolido el golpe que se había dado – **Tonta, Tonta, Tonta** – Se repetía ella misma.

-**Que fue ese ruido?** – Se escucho dentro de la casa, Twilight de un brinco se incorporo y empezó a buscar donde esconderse, pero no encontraba donde y logro ver que en una esquina del patio había una casa para perros, se fue a todo trote y logro entrar en esta para ocultarse, desde dentro de la misma vio hacia adentro de la puerta de cristal y observó tanto a Gina como a Rassalas salir, él llevaba su Katana en manos y ella un bate de acero, un escalofrió le recorrió por todo su cuerpo y trago toscamente un poco de saliva, ella pensó que si la hubieran visto, la habrían atacado, todo este pensamiento fue debido al abrupto ataque unas cuantas horas antes recibido por parte de Gina, Twilight solo se quedo callada mientras observaba.

Gina procedió a gritar – **ESTAMOS ARMADOS, MALDITO LADRON… SAL DE DONDE QUIERAS QUE ESTES… **\- Y encendió la luz, tanto Rassalas como Gina estaban preparados a atacar con todo a cualquier intruso que hubiera, pero no paso nada y de repente de debajo de la mesa salió un canino, era un perro de la Raza San Bernardo, era muy grande de color blanco con un parche en el lomo color café y un parche del mismo color en su rostro, se acerco a sus dueños y meneaba la cola.

-**Que pasho, mi querido Niebla, dime… hay algún intruso en casa**? – Este solo se mantenía frente a su ama y ladeaba su cola de un lado a otro, mientras tragaba con su lengua las muchas babas que le salían de su hocico. – **No hay nadie, verdad?** – Preguntaba la chica al canino, pero este solo le lamia la cara a su dueña.

-**Ya sé lo que paso Gina** – Decía fuertemente Rassalas desde el cuarto del comedor.

-**Que paso?** – Pregunto Gina, mientras se paraba.

-**Niebla se comió la comida china del refrigerador** – Respondió Rassalas.

-**Perro malo** – Le reprocho la chica al canino, este solo puso cara de inocente.

-**Vaya para afuera, hoy estas castigado Niebla a dormir afuera a su casa** – Le menciono su ama mientras abría la puerta de vidrio corrediza y el canino salía todo triste, medio volteo a su ama con cara de cachorrito triste, Gina solo frunció el seño muy serio y señalo la casa del perro, este derrotado siguió su camino y al entrar se encontró con cierta pony que lo miraba muy asustada, temiendo que le empezara a ladrar y que la descubrieran, este solo la miro y le lamio el rostro, como si nada el canino entro en su casa, la cual era muy pequeña para ambos dejando a una muy preocupada Twilight contraminada contra el fondo de la casa para perros y rogando a Celestia que no la descubrieran, ya que en su mente le iría muy mal con la agresiva chica, pensó en tele transportarse, pero era posible que el canino de asustara y empezara a ladrarle y los pusiera en alerta, asi que resignada decidió que mejor sería mantenerse escondida junto con el perro, dentro de la casa de este, aunque por otro lado la calidez del perro le reconfortaba, la razón era que aun estaba empapada por la fuerte lluvia que había recibido por varias horas, ya mas aliviada pensó que sería lo mejor descansar, de todos modos estaba en el hogar de Gina y de allí no se iria ella y podría escuchar lo que ambos dijeran ya que estaban muy cerca de ella.

-**Hay Niebla, ya la cagas, te comiste nuestra cena y lo peor, que si no fuera porque la comida china con tantos condimentos le hacen estragos en su estomago** – Mencionaba Gina desde la puerta de vidrio mirando al pobre canino metido en su casita.

\- **Si quieres tenerlo toda la noche en tu cuarto, yo no me quejo** – Mencionaba Rassalas burlonamente.

-**Eres un virgo** – Le respondió Gina a su hermano.

-**Jajaja, de todos modos el que le va a aguantar todas las pestilencias eres tu querida hermanita…** \- Respondió Rassalas con una gran sonrisa malévola.

Esta solo la miro muy molesta y le respondió – **Por eso Niebla va a dormir fuera, bien sabes que cuando come comida china o muy condimentada se tira unas pestes que nadie aguanta.** –

-**" QUEEEEEEEEeeeeee!"** pensó Twilight, mientras veía como el par se mantenía en la puerta de vidrio con la mirada fija en la casa del perro, de repente solo escucho – **Brrrooommmm-brrrooorrrr**\- Era el estomago de cierto animal que la había dejado aprisionada contra la pared de la misma, entre murmullos ella le decía al canino –** Lindo perrito… Dime que ese ruidito es solo porque tienes hambre?... **– La pobre pony estaba que sudaba a borbotones, el canino solo levanto el rostro al escuchar una voz y solo la ignoro y volvió a dejar caer el rostro entre sus patas, medio se voltio dejando a la pony con muy poco movimiento y mas aprisionada que antes, ahora si la parte trasera del perro le había quedado muy cerca de la cabeza de la pony y lo peor era que la cola del animal le daba uno que otro coletazo en su rostro, el cuerpo de la pony ahora le servía de almohada al perro.

-**Grooorrrr… Brooooomm** \- Volvio a escuchar la pony, pero ahora era mucho más fuerte – **Por favor... lindo perrito… no lo hagas…** \- Decia Twilight entre murmullos y suplicas, pero todo era inútil, como pedirle a un animal que no hiciera algo que era normal para el…

Y paso lo que tenía que pasar – **PRRRrrrrrrrr** – Salió el tan temido gas interno de las entrañas del animal.

La pobre Twilight trataba con todo su ser de aguantar la respiración, pero pasado unos segundos su color estaba cambiando de Lila a Morado… Ni modo sus pulmones la traicionaron y tubo que respirar, pero era tal la peste que sus ojos lloraban de lo asquean te que resultaba ese olor, quería salir a toda costa pero estaba atrapada, mucho menos usar la tele transportación ya que eran observados por Gina y Rassalas, sin previo aviso fue nuevamente atacada por otro asfixiante Pedo que dejo ir el maldito canino, este fue peor, ahora si quería hasta vomitar, pero no pudo, estaba tan cansada que el mal oliente pedo del condenado animal provocó que perdiera el conocimiento, este resulto ser mucho más efectivo que el cloroformo y dejando en estado KO a nuestra Pony la cual se le veía con un rostro atontado, con la lengua por fuera y los ojos en forma de remolino.

...

Mientras que en otro lugar, estaba Zero en su computadora, buscando información de la que injustamente la había inculpado de cosas que jamás haría, al no ser un As en informática, le tomo hasta altas horas de la madrugada lograr el solo ubicar el nombre de la maldita chica loca, tenia lo suficiente para poner la denuncia y poder mostrar su inocencia.

-**"Por fin… Realmente odio que me pasen estas cosas… porque rayos me tengo que topar con gente Loca" **– Pensaba mientras veía el reloj de la computadora señalando casi las tres de la mañana, procedí a apagarla e ir a recostarme, realmente estaba muy molesto y me estaba costando conciliar el sueño, pero en cierto momento creo que me quede dormido.

.  
Continuara…  
.

Fin del capítulo…

.

Ok, antes de Terminar, quiero agradecer a dos Lectores de Fanfiction, con las ideas que aportaron para los dos villanos que han aparecido en este capítulo.

El Primero corresponde a Silver Spike que dio la idea para el Villano inter dimensional, espero sea de tu agrado como ha quedado este villano, aunque la verdad no se ve mucho, pero más adelante se verá más de el XD.

El Segundo corresponde a Slayer66 que dio la idea para el segundo villano humano junto con su pequeña demonio acompañante, bueno espero sea de tu agrado, también lamento si tuve que recortarle varios párrafos y bajarle el contenido, pero es porque resultaba muy subido de tono o lascivo o sexual - : ( Lo lamento amigo pero lo hice para adaptarlo a la historia ya que la tengo catalogada como para Kids ósea de 15 en adelante, tal vez mas adelante le suba el tono a la historia pero seria a Gore, Digamos que lo estilo de Insinuaciones ardientes no es mi fuerte : (

Gracias a todos por el apoyo y la espera, junto con la paciencia que me han tenido se los agradezco mucho.

Hasta la próxima.

Y como siempre dejen comentarios, se los agradeceré mucho.

.

.

Tershie –Hola… Bueno creo últimamente Zero a estado muy ocupado, lo cual es algo bueno, aunque a Diane no le agrade la idea que se esté juntando con esa tierna chica, pero les tengo que contar lo que ha pasado.

Tershie - Aun recuerdo la cita pasada de Zero, Diane nos hizo que nos disfrazáramos con unas batas grises y sombreros de detectives para espiar a Zero y su amiga, estando en el cine, estaban viendo una película romántica, Diane estaba asqueada por la película y justo en un momento muy romántico de la película, Zero estaba a punto de besar a la Chica, yo estaba muy emocionada, el verlo ya feliz me emocionaba, pero de repente lo que paso rompió el momento, Diane les había arrojado el vaso contenedor de las Pop Corn que teníamos nosotras, nos escondimos rápidamente ya que él estaba muy molesto buscando al culpable, lo peor era que solo estábamos nosotros cuatro en el cine, lo bueno que después de un par de minutos el se calmo ya que la chica le decía que los ignorara y así lo hizo.

Tershie – Yo le reclame a Diane que dejara de molestarlos, ella solo me ignoro, pero las cosas no terminaron allí, ya que otra vez Zero estuvo a punto de besar a la chica, pero Diane ahora les tiro el vaso lleno de soda, los dejo empapados, ahora si Zero estaba mucho más molesto y decidió junto con la chica salir del cine, Diane me arrastro para que los siguiéramos, las cosas empeoraron, Diane soborno a un camarero para que les arrojara a ambos la comida encima, terminaron todos sucios de la misma, luego cuando iban pasando por una fuente de agua que estaba cerrada, Diane abrió todos los grifos, literalmente los baño a ambos.

Tershie da un suspiro –

Tershie - Realmente Diane arruino la Cita de Zero, estaba triste por él, el pobre fue a dejar a la chica hasta su casa, ella estaba muy decepcionada de todo lo malo que había ocurrido, parecía muy molesta con Zero, un incidente pasa sin más, pero que pase desgracia tras desgracia, molestaron a la chica, el pobre Zero se estaba muy desanimado, yo estaba muy triste por él y Diane estaba muy contenta y saltando de alegría por el mal que había hecho, estaba muy enojada con Diane, pero paso algo que me alegro y molesto a Diane inmediatamente y es que la chica detuvo a Zero y le preguntaba porque esa cara, Zero le menciono que lo sentía por todo el mal rato y que entendía si no lo quería volver a ver de nuevo, ella solo vino y lo beso, hubieran visto el rostro de Zero, no se lo creía e inmediatamente la beso de nuevo a ella y se abrazaron mutuamente.

Tershie – En cambio Diane estaba furiosa, les iba a arrojar una fruta podrida que había encontrado, pero me arroje encima de ella y la detuve, le pregunte a Diane que porque no quería que Zero fuera feliz, ella solo me dijo que él se alejaría y que no nos cumpliría con la promesa que nos hizo a las dos, a mi no me importaba, ya que se que Zero cumplirá con esa promesa, tarde o temprano él cumplirá, pero Diane no lo veía así, después de un rato que la contuve ella solo se resigno y me dijo que esperara poco y vería que jamás nos cumpliría a ninguna de las dos.

Tershie da otro suspiro y toma un poco de agua –

Tershie – Como sabrán ahora Zero está mucho más animado y feliz, todo eso porque ahora ha formalizado su relación y tiene novia, esta tan contento que termino este capítulo de sus historias atrasadas, me pidió que subiera el capitulo pensé en aprovechar y contarles a todos ustedes :D en cambio Diane ha estado muy enojada todos estos días tanto con Zero y conmigo, pero tiene que aceptarlo, que no solo es ella o yo, también es él, que todos tenemos que velar por nuestra felicidad, Diane se mantiene recostada en la cama mirando la pared, de vez en cuando me dice que soy una tonta por confiar en esa estúpida chica que solo lastimara a Zero, simplemente yo no le hago caso y a Zero le dice que lo odia que es un estupido, Yo le he dicho que la ignore que anda en sus días malos y ya se le pasara.

Tershie – Bueno amigos con esto me despido y hasta la próxima.

.


	9. Cap 7 - El Fin de una Pesadilla

.

Bueno, quiero disculparme con todos ustedes si tarde casi cinco ó seis meses en subir un nuevo capítulo, digamos que me ha sido mucho más difícil el poder escribir con tanto trabajo que tengo, y lo otro son las ideas que no aparecen para poder armar un buen capitulo del agrado de todos y no se diga la motivación la cual tengo por los suelos DX .

En sí la historia no ha sido cancelada y mucho menos la he dejado en el olvido, todo lo contrario pienso mucho en cómo debe de continuar, pero no logro armar un buen desarrollo digno de ser escrito, como tengo costumbre de escribir en estas historias XD… si ya lo sé, soy un exagerado, pero si no logro escribir algo que concuerde con la historia y que sea de mi agrado… lo siento como un capitulo forzado y a la vez que no encaja y provoca que esta desentone en todo y es algo que a mí en lo personal no me gusta para nada DX .

Les seré sincero, anteriormente no tenía planeado que hubieran enemigos en la historia, esta sería historia iba a ser como un melodrama mezclado con tragedia con una Twilight ya en los límites de su cordura y con la negación de la portadora de la esencia de Rainbow Dash en regresar como lo han visto en el capitulo anterior titulado "Yo no soy Rainbow Dash", pero surgieron las recomendaciones y me parecieron muy buena idea de meterle los villanos, lo cuales fueron recomendados por los amigos escritores mencionados en el capitulo "La llegada de nuevos peligros" en donde aparecieron los Villanos antes mencionados, quienes me enviaron los detalles de sus personajes, pero que me toco hacerles sus retoques respectivos para que pudieran encajar bien dentro de la misma historia, Yo se que les agradara al final como estos villanos quedaran en su desarrollo y con respecto a Raven, ella fue creación mía recordándome a una experiencia propia vivida tiempo atrás ya que así perdí a mi querida novia y por los malos consejos de su mejor amiga, y la verdad es que mientras escribía esa idea surgió de nuevo en mi mente y la muy desgraciada aparecia en mis recuerdos y lo peor es que encajo a la perfección en el Papel del personaje de Cosplay de Rarity siendo amiga muy cercana de Lilith que es la que hace el papel del personaje del Cosplay de Fluttershy… Si si si muchos me odiaran por ese comentario, pero me vale XP … jajaja.

Ahora respondiendo algunos reviews.

Green Flames – Gracias por leer la historia y que te haya gustado, ahora como ves aquí está el siguiente capítulo : )

Riuk-1234 – Gracias amigo por la bienvenida de vuelta al mundo de Fanfiction, por poco y no regreso, pero heme aquí XD.

Comet Galaxy – Gracias e igual mente te mando mi mejores deseos amigo XD algo atrasados pero más vale tarde que nunca XD.

silver spike v.0.2 – Te lo agradesco amigo por la idea de uno de los villanos y como dice el dicho " más vale tarde que nunca XD – así que aquí esta siguiente capítulo :D

ChrisKakis – Bueno amiga, no es que la historia haya muerto, muerto, muertito de se acabo XD – Si lo sé, es un mal chiste – XD , solo es que la historia entro en una fase de Stand by – ( Ósea que me dio un pequeño bloqueo de escritor sumado con sobrecarga de trabajo y poco tiempo libre para poder imaginar las cosas ), pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo y espero sea de tu agrado :D

Y para todos los demás gracias a todos por siempre estar atentos a esta loca historia que escribo, espero les agrade el siguiente capítulo :D.

Como siempre menciono amigos y amigas, dejen sus comentarios, porque aunque suene repetitivo y cotidiano, pero esos comentarios me ayudan mucho con los ánimos y la imaginación para escribir un poco más rápido, ya que hace que las ideas fluyan en mi cabeza :D – ( Se escuchan los abucheos del público decir "TOMA VITAMINAS PENDEJO DE MIERDA" – En serio que motivadores T_T son querido publico) continuando y así venga yo con las ideas y las plasme en los capítulos siguientes, así que no duden en dejar su comentarios, se los agradeceré mucho, junto con las recomendaciones para otros usuarios a ser invitados por parte de ustedes a leer esta historia.

-Ahora sí, ya basta de tanto Bla, Bla, Bla de parte mía y comencemos con el capitulo XD .

.

Disclaimer : Los personajes de My Little Pony – Friendship is Magic le pertenecen a Laurent Faust y Hasbro – La siguiente historia de Fanfic ha sido creada con el objetivo de entretener a los Lectores y Lectoras y divertirlos tanto a ellos como a mí que me ha gustado escribir esta historia - :D . Que lo disfruten :D –

**.**

\- El Fin de un Brony. –

.

**Capitulo Séptimo – El Fin de una Pesadilla. -**

**.**

Era un nuevo y grandioso día en Ponyville, los pájaros cantaban, la brisa matutina soplaba tan refrescante que era una delicia para el pelaje de cualquier pony junto con ese agradable aroma a naturaleza fresca, los ponies empezaban a aparecer en las calles de Ponyville para realizar sus quehaceres diarios, mientras que en una casa árbol situado en medio de Ponyville se encontraba un pequeño dragón con escamas color Lila y cresta verde claro preparando fervientemente el desayuno tanto de su amiga y casi hermana como la de él, preparo la mesa en la cual coloco hermosamente dos platos, uno con sándwiches de girasoles y en el otro un delicioso sándwich de pepinillos junto con un par de gemas preciosas dentro de este y un par de cupcakes para ambos comensales, junto con una jarra de cristal conteniendo jugo de naranja y dos vasos vacios para ser utilizados.

-**Mje… Mje… Mje… tara… rará…** \- Era su cantico al tararear una melodía mientras se encaminaba a paso de baile el pequeño dragoncito y se quitaba el delantal de cocinero que decía en su pecho – **"Ayudante # 1"** – y lo arrojaba a un lado de la cocina, subiendo con un singular ritmo las escaleras y dirigiéndose a donde dormía cómodamente en su cama su compañera de hogar y casi hermana, se acerco a la Alicornio Lila y suavemente le dijo - **Buenos días Twilight, es hora de levantarse** – Mientras meneaba sus garras sobre la sabana que cubría el cuerpo de la Alicornio adormitada.

-**Mmmmpphg… cinco minutos mas** – Respondió la Alicornio con mucha pesadez al aun estar medio dormida y escondiéndose más dentro de la sabana de la cama.

-**Vamos Twilight, se te hará tarde y después andas toda alocada para arriba y para abajo… y eso por no decir que te vuelves muy mandona con todos los preparativos.** – Menciono el pequeño dragoncito mientras miraba a la Alicornio Lila aun escondida dentro de la sabana y aun adormitada.

\- **Mmmmm?... preparativos?... Cuales preparativos?** – Menciono la Alicornio Lila solo mostrando su hocico salir por un pequeño hueco que se veía de su sabana.

El Dragoncito solo alzo una de sus cejas en señal de extrañeza y le respondió – **Que acaso ya no lo recuerdas?... Hoy Vienen Candance y Shining Armor a visitarte…** \- Menciono el pequeño dragón cruzándose de garras y viendo a la Alicornio aun medio adormitada la cual solo asomaba su hocico entre la sabana.

La Alicornio de repente se sentó dentro de la sabana y lentamente procedió a quitarse la misma, dejando mostrar a una pony totalmente despeinada y con la crin alborotada, mirando muy sorprendida y consternada todo su alrededor y luego dirigir su mirada al pequeño dragón.

-**Vaya Twilight… realmente eres un desastre **– Menciono el pequeño dragón tapándose la boca con sus garritas y tratando de contener su risa por la risible visión por el aspecto de su amiga.

Twilight solo se acerco lentamente y mirando fijamente al pequeño dragón y poco a poco le tocaba todo su cuerpecito, luego tocaba su rostro, luego sus mejillas y para finalizar sus pequeñas garritas y menciono – **¿Realmente eres tu Spike?** – Mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa y los ojos vidriosos.

-**Pues claro que soy yo… Quien más podría ser?... Acaso… Discord…****?** \- Respondía el pequeño dragón con una sonrisa un poco forzada y a la vez un poco extrañado por la pregunta de su amiga, pero también algo extrañado por la forma de actuar de la Alicornio Lila, quien no dejaba de tocarlo y examinarlo como un bicho raro recién descubierto y preguntarle - **Oye Twilight, acaso te pasa algo?... Es que me estas asustando** – Mencionaba el dragoncito un poco temeroso al ver la extraña forma de actuar de su amiga Alicornio.

-**No… No es nada, solo… es que…** \- No pudo decir nada mas Twilight y solo abrazo fuertemente al pequeño dragoncito muy feliz diciendo – **Estoy feliz… estoy muy feliz Spike… estoy muy contenta de que todo haya terminado** – Mencionaba la Alicornio mientras que de sus ojos se mostraban parcialmente un par de lagrimas.

-**Por… por fav… favor Twilight… no… no puedo… respirar…** \- Decía el dragón con un poco de esfuerzo por la falta de aire, debido al fuerte abrazo dado por la Alicornio.

Twilight se percato e inmediatamente lo soltó dejándolo caer en el suelo y le menciono – **Lo siento Spike** – Mientras sonreía y se limpiaba la humedad de sus ojos y tragaba un moco húmedo que trataba de salir de su nariz.

El Dragoncito se levantaba del suelo y muy molesto le decía – **En serio Twilight… para la próxima reunión que tengas tú junto con las demás chicas… Le diré a Applejack que ya no traiga de esa Sidra Especial de Manzanas Zap… realmente te pones muy loca por las mañanas… **\- Mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba fijamente a la Alicornio.

Twilight solo dio una pequeña carcajada y le respondió – **Si Spike… tienes razón…** -

El dragoncito solo miro muy extrañada a la Alicornio y le dijo –** En serio?... tengo… razón?** – Se le acerco muy preocupado y le puso su garrita en la frente y le dijo – **Te sientes bien Twilight?... acaso estas enferma? **-

-**Tranquilízate Spike, estoy más que bien… estoy de muy buenos ánimos… Y más con la visita de Shining y Candance** \- Respondió la Alicornio dando una gran sonrisa.

El Dragoncito solo la miro con cierta incertidumbre, pero después dijo –** En serio, a ustedes las chicas no las entiendo… será mejor que te des prisa ya que es muy tarde, tengo el desayuno listo y si no te apresuras se va a enfriar **– Recalco Spike mientras bajaba las gradas hacia el comedor.

-**En un momento bajo Spike** – Respondió Twilight, mientras rápidamente se levantaba de donde estaba sentada y se dirigía al baño para tomar una ducha y pensaba – **"Realmente todo ha terminado… estoy tan contenta de que todo terminara…**" Pensaba la alicornio entre sollozos y mientras tomaba una ducha y después salía de la regadera, procediendo a secarse y procedía a arreglarse la melena, se veía al espejo, cerraba un ojo enfrente del espejo y se miraba, abría la boca y sacaba la lengua y luego se reía de ella misma y volvía a pensar – **" ya todo se termino "** – Para luego salir del baño y dirigirse al comedor donde estaba Spike comiendo su desayunó.

-**Ya era hora que salieras del baño** – Recrimino Spike.

-**Vamos Spike, ni que me haya tardado una eternidad como cierto individuo que estoy viendo y que le encanta tomar baños calientes de dos a tres horas**. – Respondió Twilight sarcasticamente.

Spike solo la miro seriamente y un poco molesto, luego rodo los ojos - **Si tú lo dices…** \- Le respondió el pequeño dragón mientras daba otro mordisco a su sándwich de pepinillos con gemas.

Twilight solo se acerco y se sentó en su colchón enfrente de la mesa, y tomo con su magia el Sándwich de margaritas y le dio un gran mordisco – **Mmmm… Esta Delicioso!.** \- Menciono ella mientras comía, luego con su magia tomo el vaso vacio y lo lleno con jugo de naranjas y le dio un sorbo y volvió a decir –** Si que está muy rico**! – Mientras sonreía muy feliz y animada.

-**En serio Twilight… Te sientes bien?** – Pregunto el dragoncito extrañado por el comportamiento de su amiga y aun preocupado.

Twilight miro muy extrañada la pregunta de Spike, pero al ver su comportamiento, realmente había exagerado y respondió –**Mmmmm… Perdóname Spike, es que tuve un sueño muy raro y pareciere que pasó una eternidad en ese sueño, pero solo fue eso… un muy mal sueño y eso me alegra que solo haya sido eso… un sueño… y ahora me hace ver las cosas de diferente forma. –** Menciono la alicornio con una pequeña sonrisa que le dirigía al pequeño dragón.

Spike solo la observo con un poco de duda, lo pensó y solo alzo los hombros - **Ok… Si tu lo dices… Ahora entiendo porque decías que todo había terminado** – Volvió a responder el dragoncito, volviendo a lo habitual con su desayuno.

-**Si Spike… por eso decía que me alegraba de que todo hubiera terminado…**\- Respondía la Alicornio Lila, de repente Twilight se acordó de sus amigas y miro para todos lados, - " **Donde estarán ellas?...** "- Se preguntaba en su mente, según sus últimos recuerdos, ellas estaban anoche todas juntas y reunidas teniendo una pijamada entre amigas, miro a Spike y le pregunto – **Spike… y las chicas… ¿Donde están? **– Mientras observaba al dragoncito tomar un sorbo de jugo de naranja.

-**Las chicas se levantaron temprano, inclusive Rainbow Dash… y eso si que es raro en ella… no quisieron despertarte ya que te veías muy cansada, fue lo que me dijeron… y como todas ellas tenían tareas que hacer se retiraron a primera hora del día, pero me dijeron que se reunirían contigo en la estación del tren para acompañarte a recibir a Shining y a Candance.. y así fue que por eso te deje dormir un poco más, por sugerencia de las chicas**. – Respondió el dragoncito al tomar otro sorbo de jugo de naranja.

\- **Gracias Spike, te lo agradezco… pero sabes qué?... No era necesario que me dejaras dormir más tiempo, me hubieran despertado para así despedirme de las chicas... – **Recriminaba un poco molesta ahora la Alicornio.

**-En Serio... – **Respondía ahora Spike con la vista entre cerrada.

**-Si en Serio… hubiera estado muy contenta de que me despertaran para despedirme de las chicas. – **Respondía Twilight con un semblante firme.

**-Si… como no… Señorita gruñona… - **Respondió el dragoncito aun manteniendo la vista entre cerrada y mirando fijamente a Twilight.

**-Como que gruñona?... – **Pregunto Twilight un poco molesta y haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Spike solo rodo los ojos a un lado y dio un pequeño respiro para responder** – Si es cierto!… Cuando no duermes bien, te levantas con unos ánimos del Tártaro… Le refunfuñas a todo mundo… y cuando estás leyendo un libro el más mínimo ruido… te molestas enormemente… y no solo eso… también asustas a los otros ponies lectores en la biblioteca y mas con ese tu rostro que te manejas y más cuando estas con ese tu humorcito… nadie te aguanta Twilight… -** De repente el dragoncito se detuvo en su hablar y sus ojos se le abrieron como platos mientras sus iris se volvían diminutos y lentamente dirigía su mirada al rostro de su amiga Alicornio, la cual ahora ya no se le miraba nada contenta y juraría que la miraba fieramente junto a un tic que se le veía en su ojo derecho y una vena punzándole en su frente, el pequeño dragon solo pudo pensar –** " Yo y mi bocota… " - **Mientras tragaba saliva con mucho esfuerzo** – " Ahora si… Soy un dragón muerto…" -** Volvía a pensar el pequeño y dio de nuevo un pequeño vistazo a su amiga Twilight y las cosas no pintaban para nada bien y solo alzo la vista y volvió a pensar –** "Y bien muerto… y lo peor es que no pude decirle a Rarity cuanto la amo " – **Solo volvió a mirar a Twilight que se acercaba paso a paso y con una cara de mucha molestia reflejada en ella y caso contrario al rostro de Spike que se veía como se transformaba a uno de arrepentimiento indescriptible y de sus ojos le caían las lagrimas en grandes cantidades y volvía a pensar** \- " Adiós mundo cruel.-"** y solo se paraba erguido esperando lo peor por parte de la Alicornio Lila, entre mas escuchaba cada casco de ella tocar el suelo y hacer ese sonido característico** " - Clop… Clop… Clop…" **su corazón latía por diez por cada casco sonar, cuando el sonido se detuvo, sintió la presencia de su amiga frente a él, sintió la respiración de Twilight en su rostro y como tal, sintió que el momento había llegado y solo pensar por una vez más** – "Pronto todo terminara "– **y dar un último y forzado trago de saliva.

**-Spike…- **Escucho mencionar su nombre, pero por temor no abrió los ojos y ni movía ningún musculo.

**-Spike… ****\- **Se escucho por segunda vez y no había reacción alguna del pequeño dragón.

**-SPIKE!… - **Ahora era el pequeño grito de la Alicornio hacia el dragón.

Spike solo se arrodillaba y empezaba a suplicarle a su amiga** – Por Favor… No me mates… aun soy muy joven para morir… y aun no he podido decirle cuanto la amo… - **Eran las suplicas del pequeño dragón.

Twilight tuvo que parpadear por lo menos tres veces para poder entender lo que decía Spike y digerir las ideas dentro de su mente y decir con un fuerte tono** – Spike, déjate de babosadas y primero escucha bien lo que diré – **Mientras mirada con los ojos entrecerrado al dragoncito, el cual ahora estaba de espaldas en el suelo temblando y en espera de su castigo.

**-Ok… - **Respondía suavemente el dragoncito, aun tirado de espaldas en el suelo y temblando, en espera del castigo por parte de la pony.

**-En primer lugar… justo en este momento estoy muy contenta, con muchas energías y muy animada… y Sabes lo que haremos?** – Menciono la Alicornio con una gran sonrisa mirando fijamente al pequeño dragón.

A Spike solo se le abrieron los ojos a su máxima expresión y rápidamente se arrodillo y juntaba sus dos garritas para suplicarle a Twilight y mencionar –** Por favor Twilight… Ya no… Otra vez no… Por favor, te lo ruego, ya no quiero ordenar los libros de la biblioteca… otra vez… solo ayer los ordenamos diez veces en todo el día… Piedad… Piedad…**\- Era la respuesta del pequeño dragoncito con una mirada de cachorrito a medio morir hacia su amiga.

Twilight solo puso una cara de sorprendida y con los ojos muy abiertos y las pupilas diminutas, miro al dragón y le respondió – **Claro que ya no ordenaremos la Biblioteca… - **Esto provoco que el pequeño dragón sintiera como que si le hubieran quitado el peso de toda la Biblioteca de encima y dio un gran suspiro y dijera** – Fiuuu… Gracias a Celestia. -**

Twilight solo rodo los ojos en desaprovacion de las palabras mencionadas por su ayudante y decirle** – Sabes Spike?... Hoy te tomaras el día libre y no solo tú, también me lo tomare yo, así que cerraremos la Biblioteca por este día y nos tomaremos ambos el día libre… Te parece bien?...** – Menciono la Alicornio con una tierna sonrisa.

El dragoncito se levanto muy extrañado y preocupado se le acerco a la Alicornio y le puso un termómetro en la boca a Twilight, mientras que con la palma de su garra le tomaba la temperatura – **En serio Twilight… Te sientes bien?** – y le sacaba el termómetro de la boca de la Alicornio, lo veía y decía – **Mmmmm.. Nada… temperatura normal** – y luego abría la boca de Twilight y le metía su cabeza dentro de la boca de la Alicornio y desde adentro volvía a decir – **Se ve todo normal.** –

Twilight solo hizo retroceder un poco al pequeño dragón y le dijo **– Por favor Spike, ya te dije que estoy bien** – mientras miraba ya un poco molesta a su colega.

-**¿Segura? **– Respondió Spike.

-**Segura**. – Le recalco Twilight.

-**Segura, Segurita, segurolaaaa?** – le volvió a recalcar el dragoncito.

-**QUE Siiiiiii!** – Respondió ya más molesta la Alicornio.

-**Mmmmm… sip estas bien, bueno te dejo antes que cambies de opinión** – Y rápidamente se fue corriendo a la puerta de la biblioteca colocaba el letrero de cerrado y decía – **Te veo en la estación del tren… Hasta más tarde, Twilight. **– y salía corriendo a todo lo que podía el pequeño dragon y dando un fuerte portazo y la Alicornio un poco molesta abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y gritaba – **Spike!** – y solo se veía al dragoncito ir mucho mas veloz y muy afligido sin mirar atrás, como que su vida dependiera de eso y dejando en el camino a varios ponies viéndolo algo extrañado y viendo de reojo a Twilight, mientras que la Alicornio daba una sonrisa nerviosa a todos los ponies que la veian de reojo por el actuar de su colega y amigo.

Twilight cerro la puerta de la biblioteca lentamente ante la mirada de todos los ponies presentes, una vez cerrada la puerta se mostro muy molesta y con el ceño fruncido, pero luego cambio su rostro a uno con una pequeña sonrisa y daba un pequeño respiro y se dijo a ella misma – **Hasta pronto Spike** – y luego empezó a dar brincos de alegría y decir – **Si… Si… al fin se termino todo… todo ha vuelto a la normalidad… estoy feliz… estoy muy feliz… Siiii… Siiii…-** Se detuvo bruscamente, busco rápidamente su alforja, se la coloco en su lomo y salió rápidamente de la Biblioteca, mientras recorría y admiraba las calles de Ponyville, saludaba a todos los ponies que cruzaban enfrente de ella, muy alegre y animada, hasta llegar a la Boutique Carrusel, rápidamente empujaba la puerta y la cual hacía sonar la campanita que estaba sobre esta dando a entender que habían entrado clientes al lugar, y salía muy respetuosamente una Pony de pelaje Blanco y melena morada junto con su estilo de peinado característico, Rarity salía de entre una puerta con cortina mientras llevaba cargando un vestido de hojuelas plateadas con incrustaciones de joyas azuladas y sin ver decía – **Buenos días... Bienvenidos a la Boutique Carrousel... La mejor Boutique de modas de toda Ponyville... En que le puedo ayudar?... – **y se encaminaba hacia un maniquí de pony en el cual colocaba el vestido que traía levitando la Unicornio blanca.

-**Hola Rarity…** \- Le respondía Twilight, tratando de evitar mostrar demasiada emoción al tan solo recordar la reacción de Spike, y hacer que se preocuparan por ella.

-**Ha… Twilight Querida… por lo visto ya despertaste… y mas descansada…** \- Le mencionaba la pony blanca.

-**Jejeje… sip…** \- Respondió Twilight junto con cierto rubor en sus mejillas y un poco apenada.

-**Realmente estabas exhausta querida… te tratamos de despertar, pero solo te sentaste en la cama, murmuraste unas palabras completamente inentendibles y caíste de nuevo como tronco en tu cama, volviéndote a quedar completamente dormida.** – Le mencionaba la pony fashionista.

-**Jejeje… Creo que sip… no pensé que estuviera tan cansado… creo que por divertirnos tanto con lo de anoche junto con las demás chicas… y no pensé que me habia esforzado tanto…** \- Le respondía Twilight con una sonrisa muy nerviosa y sudando a borbotones, tratando de sonar lo más natural posible.

Rarity solo se le quedo mirando un poco extrañada y dijo – **Twilight… si aun estas muy cansada, sería mejor que descansaras un poco mas… además le dijimos a Spiky Waiky que no te molestara** -

-**No Rarity, les agradezco que se preocuparan por mí, pero ahora ya estoy muy bien y mas descansada.** – Le recalcaba la Pony purpura.

-**Si tú lo dices cariño** – Le rectificaba la pony blanca.

-**Además Rarity, a lo que vine, es que necesito un vestido nuevo para la fiesta de cumpleaños de mis padres, que es dentro de un par de semanas** – Menciono la Alicornio con una pequeña sonrisa.

A Rarity solo le brillaban los ojos junto con una sonrisa que a cualquiera le daría miedo y de repente tomaba a una muy asustada Twilight con su magia y la llevaba a rastras a un vestidor, en donde en un parpadear ya le había llevado un conjunto morado con lentejuelas blancos - **Que te parece?** – Preguntaba la pony fashionista junto con una enorme sonrisa.

-**Creo que no se me ve muy bien por el color **– Respondió Twilight con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-**Queeee!?... Como que no se te mira bien… es uno de mis mejores vestidos** – Respondió una muy alterada pony blanca mientras miraba bien a una muy nerviosa Alicornio, el silencio se mantuvo entre ambas amigas, mientras que Rarity revisaba a su amiga vestida y respondía – **La verdad es que tienes razón Querida, ese color no te combina **– Y quitando de un jalón el vestido que la Alicornio Lila tenia puesto y dejándola dar varias vueltas mientras le ponía otro vestido oscuro encima y deteniéndola en el acto, dejando a Twilight algo mareada y mencionar otra vez Rarity – **Y este?... Qué te parece?...** – Preguntaba la muy emocionada pony blanca.

Twilight solo sacudió la cabeza para recuperarse del mareo de las varias vueltas dadas y mirar el vestido negro que llevaba junto con lentejuelas blancas y responderle – **Es un lindo vestido de noche, pero se vería muy fúnebre en el cumpleaños de mis padres…** \- Respondia la yegua Lila.

-**Que acaso no es una fiesta nocturna?** – Pregunto una muy ofendida pony Fashionista.

-**No Rarity, es una fiesta familiar y será de día** \- Respondio Twilight levantando un poco una de sus cejas y entremirando a su amiga.

-**Por Celestia, tienes razón…** \- Respondió Rarity volviendo a quitar de presto el vestido y colocándole otro, tal acto se repitió con quince vestidos mas.

-**ALTO, NO MAS…** \- Grito una muy mareada Twilight de tanto vestido que se ponía y quitaba, asustando a muerte a su amiga Rarity, la cual traía una línea de diez vestidos más a probar.

-**Acaso… no te gustan mis vestidos **– Decía una muy conmocionada y dramática pony blanca arrastrando un sofá y cayendo de lomo sobre él y empezando a lamentarse.

-**Vamos Rarity, no exageres… Todos estos vestidos son hermosos, pero quiero algo simple y a la vez familiar** – Respondió Twilight tratando de animar a su amiga.

-**En serio… te parecen lindos mis vestidos?** – Pregunto Rarity mientras jalaba un moco húmedo con su respiro y dejaba de lloriquear.

\- **Si, todos son hermosos y por eso sé que me harás uno que a todos les gustara al ser muy especial, ya que lo harás tú, una de mis mejores amigas** – Respondió Twilight muy firme y decidida.

\- **En serio?** – Le respondió Rarity.

-**Sip… muy segura, ya que se que harás tu mejor esfuerzo y darás todo lo mejor de ti.** – Respondió firmemente la Alicornio con una pose muy imponente.

-**No te decepcionare querida amiga!** – Le confirmaba ahora la pony blanca.

-**Ahora Rarity… hazme el favor de pasarme el cesto de la basura** – Le mencionaba la Alicornio Lila.

-**Que?...** – Preguntaba extrañada la pony blanca mientras levitaba el cesto de basura que su amiga le había solicitado – **Para que quieres el cesto de basura, Twilight?** – Le preguntaba Rarity, pero apenas estuvo al alcance de la Alicornio, está en un santiamén lo tomo con sus dos cascos delantero y metía su rostro de un tono verde claro en el cesto y solo para – **Huggggg!** – … Vomitar, pobre Twilight tanta vuelta que le había dado la pony fashionista entre quitar y ponerle vestidos la habían mareado, a tal grado de ocasionarle el devolver su desayuno, mientras que Rarity, solo ponía un rostro de asco y a la vez de culpabilidad con una sonrisa forzada, ya que en sus mente sabía que ella era la culpable de agarrar a Twilight como maniquí viviente y entre pequeños pasos al estilo cangrejo en retirada, solo decir – **No… no te preocupes querida… jijiji… ahorita te traigo una pastilla para el mareo** – y salir hecha un rayo a la cocina por un vaso de agua junto con una pastilla efervescente para el estomago y otra pastilla para el mareo, junto con un trapo con hielo para la cabeza y así pasaron como veinte minutos mientras se le quitaba el malestar a su amiga Alicornio.

-**Dime Twilight, ya te sientes mejor?** – Le preguntaba una Unicornio blanca algo preocupada y un poco pálida por el nerviosismo, sí no fuera por su color de pelaje blanco, bien se le vería la palidez que esta tendría y porque Rarity la había cagado con su amiga, si hubiera sido ella la victima ya se hubiera puesto toda melodramática haciendo su famoso drama con el sillón por segunda vez y dejándose caer con todo su dramatismo de siempre y diciendo lo lastimada que estaría por el o la culpable.

-**Sip, ya… ya me siento un poco mejor… solo, necesito un poco de aire fresco.** – Respondia la Alicornio Lila con un rostro un poco palido.

-**Permiteme acompañarte.** \- Corfirmaba la pony fashionista.

-**No Rarity, no es necesario.** – Reafirmaba Twilight.

-**Yo insisto y no aceptare una negativa Twilight.** – Respondia Rarity tomando una pose autoritaria, mientras que Twilight solo daba un respiro y respondia – **Esta bien.** – y ambas ponies salian de la Boutique Carrousel a las calles de Ponyville, mientras que caminaban por las calles de un pequeño mercado de frutas, verduras y demás cosas variadas, encontrándose con el puesto de golosinas hechas de manzanas y golosinas de manzana de Applejack.

-**Rarity, Twilight, que bueno verlas por aquí** – Las recibia la pony granjera y rápidamente las halaba a ambas ponies a su puesto de golosinas, - **Quiero que prueben este nuevo postre de manzana con trocitos de piña **– y rápidamente metia en cada boca de sus amigas un trozo del postre antes mencionado, y se les quedaba miranda muy emocionada en espera de sus respectivas opiniones – **Y Bien?... Que opinan?** –

-**Mmmmmm… Querida… como que le falta un poco de miel de piña, menos manzanas y mas pan, para que se vea mas frondoso…** \- Le respondia Rarity.

**\- Te lo agradesco mucho Rarity** – Le menciono la pony campirana mientras volvia a ver Twilight.

-**Mmmmm… espera querida que aun no he terminado de opinar**… - Recalcaba la Unicornio blanca – **Si le agregaras unas fresas aca, junto con unos listones hechos de chocolate, con unas cuantas semillas de macadamia arriba y espolvoreados con azúcar rosada y unos acabados de crema chantillí en forma de rosas blancas, se veria genial, querida **– Mensionaba Rarity mientras alzaba la vista e imaginaba lo espectacular que se veria ese postre, digno de una pastelería de alta categoría de Canterlot.

-**Por mis corrales Rarity **– Le respondió la pony campirana con el seño fruncido – **Este es un postre al estilo Apple… No unos de tus simplosos pasteles canterloneses **– Refunfuño Applejack.

-**Aaahhh?... como que simplosos postres querida… yo solo te di mi opinion tratando de ayudarte a darle mas clase a tu repostería** – Demostrandose un poco ofendida la Unicornio blanca.

-**En serio?... Que tal si vemos que opina Twilight, estoy segura que ella tendrá una opinion diferente a la tuya… y mas simple a la vez… jejeje.** – Menciono Applejack con cierto sarcasmo.

-**Si… Que decida Twilight** – Confirmo Rarity y ambas ponies miraban a la pony Lila.

Twilight estaba aun con los efectos de mareo de todos los ambios de ropa por parte de Rarity, trato de saborear ese postre pero tener la vista de las dos ponies encima de ella la ponía muy nerviosa y enferma, trato de tragar la comida pero solo pasaron un par de segundos cuando tubo que salir a todo galope rumbo a un contenedor de basura a vomitar de nuevo.

La pony vaquera no daba crédito a lo que veía.

-**Ves… Te lo dije tu postre sabe horrible **– menciono Rarity.

-**A no, esto me lo tiene que decir Twilight** – y Applejack se dirigió a la Alicornio que estaba abrazando el basurero, - **Dime Terroncito, te sientes bien? **– Pregunto la pony vaquera a la muy enferma Twilight.

-**Si… Si estoy… es solo que yo… Huggggg!** – Volvia a vomitar la Alicornio dentro del basurero.

-**Jijiji… creo que ya es hora de irme, cuidala por mi Applejack** – Menciono Rarity, pero fue detenida rápidamente por la campirana.

-**Alto allí Rarity, estoy segura que tú sabes algo, asi que escúpelo de una buena vez.** – Insistio la pony granjera.

-**Yo… Yo no se nada applejack.** – Respondio la unicornio blanca.

-**Dejate de rodeos Rarity y escúpelo** – Miro fijamente Applejack a la unicornio.

-**Yo… yo… Esta bien, esta bien, utilice a Twilight para probar mis nuevos diseños** – Respondio Rarity poniendo cara de cachorito regañado.

-**Cuantos vestidos fueron? **– Pregunto la pony campirana.

-**Fueron pocos, casi nada querida Applejack **– Respondio Rarity.

-**Cuantos vestidos fueron Rarity?** – Applejack afilo mas ala mirada sobre Rarity.

-**Te juro que no fueron mas de quince** – volvió a responder Rarity.

\- **Rarity!** –

-**Esta bien… fueron mas de cincuentas vestidos** – respondió la fashionista con una cara muy triste.

-**Con razón Twilight esta hechando las tripas, Rarity en que carretada de abono estabas pensando** – Reprocho la campirana.

-**Hagghhh! Solo fue un momento de debilidad** – Respondio la fashionista.

-**Y también de Idiotes** – Confirmo la granjera.

Rarity solo hizo un pequeño puchero y miro a otro lado como si hubiera sido una ofensa.

En ese momento aparecia Fluttershy acompañada de Discord y el Señor Oso.

-**Hola chicas, que tal?** – Pregunto la pegaso amarilla.

-**Aquí todo mal, Twilight esta enferma y todo gracias a las tonterías de Rarity.** – Respondio Applejack.

-**Hey!** – Se quejo Rarity.

Fluttershy se acerco a Twilight y la miro – Pobrecita, Twilight acompañame a Sugar Cube Corner, allí te preparare un té de hiervas que me dio Zecora, estoy segura que te hara sentir mejor – mientras veía a la Alicornio y esta afirmaba con la cabeza.

-**Discord me ayudas a traer a Twillight a Sugar cube Corner?** – Pregunto la pegaso.

-**Por supuesto querida, como no perderme la oportunidad de ayudar a la princesa de la amistad** – Respondio Discord e inmediatamente hizo aparecer sobre él un traje de protección biológico y a Twilight en una camilla cubierta por un protector cuadrado transparente y teletransporto a Twilight y sus amigas a Sugar Cube Corner en un Pafff!

-**Ya estamos aquí, querida Fluttershy** – menciono el draconequus

-**Te lo agradesco mucho** – Confirmo Fluttershy.

-**Hey chicas que pasa?** – Pregunto una extrañada Pegaso multicolor.

-**Nada Rainbow Dash, solo traemos a Twilight un poco enferma y Fluttershy se ofrecio a hacerle un té medicinal de Zecora.** – Respondio Applejack.

-**Rapido Fluttershy, pasa a la cocina** – Confirmo Pinkie Pie que estaba en el mostrador atendiendo a Rainbow Dash.

Tanto Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie habían entrado a la cocina a preparar el Té medicinal para Twilight, a esta la habían sentado en la mesa mas grande que habia en Sugar Cube Corner junto a una muy preocupada Rarity, Applejack y Rainbow Dash, mientras que Discord hacia unos juegos con el Señor Oso, después de cinco minutos salió Fluttershy seguida por Pinkie Pie con una charola llevando el Té medicinal y poniéndolo enfrente de Twilight, ella lo tomo por sorbos hasta terminarlos, pasado unos cinco minutos mas Twilight ya presentaba una buena mejoría.

-**Y entonces que paso con Twilight?** – Preguntaba Rainbow dash.

-**Nada **– Respondio Rarity tratando de dar por finalizado el asunto.

-**Casi nada, solo que nuestra muy querida Rarity decidió utilizar a Twilight como manique de pruebas viviente** – Respondio un poco molesta Applejack.

-**Orale, con razón se enfermo, que bueno que no fui yo, jajajaja** – Confirmo La pegaso multicolor.

-**Que sarcástica eres Rainbow Dash** – Respondio una muy molesta Twilight.

-**Oigan chicas, ya casi es hora de recibir a mi hermano junto con Candance** – Volvio a recordar Twilight al ver el reloj que casi marcaba las 3:00 PM

-**Me acompañan?** – Pregunto Twilight a todos.

Todos afirmaron y se dirijieron a las estación del tren allí encontraron a Spike y mientras esperaban el Tren del imperio de Cristal, este llego y dio paso a dos guardias, anunciando a sus princesas, pero mas alegría ya que con ellas venían Celestia, Luna, Candance y Shining Armor, no solo ellos también venían los padres de Twilight, esta muy emocionada galopo a abrazar a ambos y les menciono que los habia extrañado mucho, los padres de Twilight solo le mencionaron que apenas una semana atrás se habían visto, pero Twilight les habia mencionado que ella habia pensado que fue mucho mas tiempo y luego miro a Candance y Candance la miro a ella fijamente y llego la hora de su super Saludo haciendo los pasos graciosos que siempren hacían, pero en el proceso Twilight desvario un poco y cayo al suelo.

-**Twilight!** – Grito Candance al ver a su amiga caer al suelo.

-**Estoy… Estoy bien!** – Respondio Twilight.

-**Eso no es cierto** – Recalco Applejack.

-**Ohhh! Vamos chicas no es para tanto** – Confirmo Twilight.

-**No Twilight, ahora mismo te llevamos a la casa árbol y cuidare de ti** – Recalco Candance.

-**Pero Candance ya no soy una potrilla **– Se quejo Twilight.

-**Ya no pongas excusas** – Confirmo Velvet.

-**Esta bien** – No tubo mas remedio Twilight que aceptar.

-**Wiiuuu!... Wiuuuu!... Den Paso al Doctor Discord** \- Y tomo a Twilight y la sento en una camilla, luego vino Discord y como otra de sus bromas pesadas hiso aparecer un panal entre sus garras y como si fuera un huevo de gallina lo golpeo sobre el cuerno de Twilight – **Hey!** – Le reclamo ella, pero Discord no le hizo caso alguno y luego abrió el panal como si este se tratara de un huevo de gallina, dejando caer toda la miel sobre Twilight, quien se sorprendió de la broma de mal gusto por parte del Draconequs.

-**Eso fue de muy mal gusto** – Dijeron varias ponies.

-**Pero acaso no dijeron que estaba un poco enferma** – Recalco Discord con una pequeña sonrisa y tratando de disimular su maldad.

-**Si, pero y eso a que viene al caso?** – Pregunto muy molesta Luna.

-**En que la miel cura todas las enfermedades… Jajaja!** – Empezando el Draconequs a reírse por lo dicho.

-**Discord… Eres un maldito payaso** – Respondio Twilight muy molesta mientras trataba de quitarse la muy pegajosa miel de su rostro, pero fue tomado por el Señor Oso que momentos antes estaba siendo retenido por Fluttershy, pero al no poder mas la pobre pegaso amarilla con el enorme oso hambriento, Fluttershy cayo al suelo y no pudiendo retener por mas al oso y dejando a este ir directo a la Alicornio Lila y siendo atrapada entre sus garras para empesar a lamer la miel que le cubria el cuerpo

-**Fluttershy, quitame al señor Oso de encima** – Mencionaba Twilight muy molesta.

-**Ahorita lo hago Twilight.** – Le respondió la pegaso amarilla muy apenada, se acerco y le dijo al señor Oso – **Señor Oso, como puede hacerle eso a Twilight?** – La Alicornio solo miraba como el señor Oso solo miro a Fluttershy y este le respondió con – **Guauuu… Guauuu… **\- Lo cual sorprendió mucho a Twilight y solo vio a su amiga Fluttershy y le pregunto – **Que fue lo que dijo?...** – La pegaso la miro y le respondió – **El señor Oso dice que solo te esta limpiando y que no quiere que se desperdicie la miel **– Twilight solo abrió los ojos a mas no poder por lo sorprendida que estaba ante tal respuesta y le dijo a su amiga – **Debes estar Bromeando Fluttershy, El señor oso acaba de ladrar como perro!** – Fluttershy se mostro extrañada ante tal respuesta por parte de su amiga y solo negó con su cabeza y le respondió a Twilight - **…., ….., …., …., …., .,,,,**\- Twilight solo vio como su amiga pegaso le hablaba pero de sus labios no salía ningún sonido – **Perdona Fluttershy, que fue lo que dijiste? – **La pegaso solo la miro alzando una ceja, tomo aire y le volvió a responder - **…, …, …, …, …** \- Otra ves volvió a ocurrir Twilight no escucho absolutamente nada, todo era silencio, miro muy extrañada hacia los demás y alcanzo a ver como la princesa Celestia, Luna y Candance junto a su hermano y sus amigas, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash le reclamaban a Discord mientras este estaba con las garras cruzadas en su espalda como si lo estuvieran regañando, pero no solo era eso no podía escuchar sonido alguno, veía a Pinkie Pie dar saltos y Spike comer unas palomitas de maíz, pero no habia sonido alguno, solo miro como el Señor oso se acercaba a lamerle la miel de su rostro –** Espere Señor Oso** – Le mencionaba Twilight mientras trataba con sus cascos el mantener alejado el hocico del señor Oso y este solo respondió – **Guauuu!... Guauuu!** – Esa respuesta provoco que Twilight se paralizara y empesara a temblar, no entendía, como es posible que todo su alrededor no hubiera sonido alguno, sus amigas las veía hablar pero igual no habia sonido alguno y que el oso le ladrara, la hacia sentir temerosa al no entender que pasaba, empesaba a desesperarse e hiperventilarse, y lo único que sintió como el señor Oso le lamio su rostro, de repente la visión de sus amigas y familia empesaba a ponerse empañado, como si de una pintura se tratará y con cada lamida del Señor Oso su visión se nublara más.

-**Esperen… Amigas… Princesas… Hermano… Papá… Mamá…** \- Fue todo lo que pudo decir Twilight mientras trataba a toda costa de alcanzar con su casco a su familia y veía como todos sus seres queridos desaparecían en la oscuridad, un sentimiento de vacio y ansiedad se apoderaban de su ser y poco a poco las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos – **Por… Favor… no… no… me… dejen… sola… se los… suplico… no… me… dejen… Sola… Mamaaaaa… no te vayas… Mamá… **\- Fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras las lagrimas cain de sus tristes ojos, de repente solo volvió a sentir como el Señor Oso le volvia a lamer su rostro, a Twilight ya no le importaba eso, ella solo queria recuperar a sus seres queridos, pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención y es que ahora habia aparecido una tenue luz y con cada lamida se volvia mas fuerte y entonces… Fue cuando muy pesadamente y entre abundantes lagrimas que le salian, Twilight habría sus muy cansados y tristes ojos, mientras su rostro era lamido por un perro San Bernardo blanco con manchas café oscuras.

Twilight solo aparto al perro y lo alejo de ella, luego salía de la perrera, miro su alrededor, reconocia el lugar, solo sintió esa sensación de vacio, desesperación y frustacion. Su respiración solo se agito más y mas y se decía –** No… No… Todo habia terminado… yo… yo estaba de regreso en casa… todo habia terminado… yo… yo estaba con mis seres queridos… no es cierto…** \- Twilight solo sintió que todo daba vueltas y dada la deseperacion de la alicornio dio un grito – **Nooooo!... ESTO ES UNA MALDITA PESADILLA….. Haaagggggghhhh!...** – Mientras miraba fijamente el cielo y sus ojos se perlaban con sus lagrimas, mientras recordaba lo que momentos antes había soñado.

.

Paso un minuto o dos y aparecía un asustado Rassalas con una camiseta blanca y shorts verde claro dando a entender que recién había despertado y sosteniendo en sus manos un bate de baseball, abrió la puerta de vidrio y sorpresa para él al encontrarse frente a él, en su jardín a la Princesa Alicornio Twilight Sparkle – **"Pinche pony, me diste un susto de muerte" **– Pensaba el joven, mientras examinaba con la vista a Twilight, solo veía como miraba al cielo y noto que estaba llorando y Rassalas pensó – **" Acaso está actuando para que nos de lastima?... es una estúpida si piensa que asi convensera a mi hermana de irse con ella… será mejor que me acerque y asi la hecho de una buena vez "** – Luego vino Rassalas y le hablo a Twilight – **Oye tú… será mejor que te largues de una buena vez, Gida te dijo que no queria verte jamás maldito monstruo… y si no te largas me vere forzado a atacarte **– Mientras Rassalas tragaba fuertemente y apretaba el bate de baseball esperando con esa advertencia que la pony se fuera volando o desapareciera, pero no paso ninguna de las dos cosas que él esperaba, lo que pasaría en ese momento a Rassalas le daría un susto de muerte ya que Twilight solo medio lo vio al dirigirle la vista y empesar a sonreir y luego a carcajearse como una psicópata.

– **Jajajaja… jajajaja… jajajaja… Ahora lo entiendo todo…** \- Respondio Twilight – **Jajajaja… Esto es solo una pesadilla… Eso es… solo otra maldita pesadilla… jajajaja… Solo… Solo tengo que esperar a que la princesa Luna aparesca y me despierte… jajajaja… jajajaja…** \- Luego giro su vista en dirección de Rassalas para decirle a este – **Y tu solo eres un producto de mi imaginación **– Luego Twilight se paraba en sus cuatro cascos, pero pareciera que no podía mantenerse completamente erguida, ya que se le podía ver como su cuerpo le temblaba por momentos – **Jajajaja… Princesa Luna... Jajaja… Ayudeme a despertar de esta pesadilla… Jajaja…** \- Mientras que Twilight miraba al cielo, pero en su vista se le miraba algo perdida, Twilight seguía en espera y atenta a que la Princesa Luna apareciera, pero pasaban los segundo y nada pasaba – **PRINCESA LUNA…** \- Grito la Alicornio, pero no obtenía respuesta alguna – **MALDICION…** \- Grito ya con desesperación entre fuertes y rapidos respiros que daba.

Rassalas solo veía con mucho miedo a la pony, mientras que pensaba –**"Demonios, Twilight ha perdido la cordura y no se si será peligroso tratar de echarla, pero tengo que hacerlo, no puedo dejar que se quede cerca de nosotros"** – Rassalas tomo valor y sujetando fuertemente su bate de baseball le dijo – **Vete Twilight, este no es tu mundo y no te queremos aquí, asi que lárgate por donde viniste.** – Mientras que Rassalas se movia un par de pasos adelante para encarar amenazadoramente a la pony, Twilight volvió a bajar la vista del cielo y miro al humano y junto con una sonrisa de una loca perdida le contesto – **Jajajaja… Tu solo eres una cosa que no existe… producto de esta pesadilla… jajajaja… no existes… jajajaja… estoy… estoy segura que sí acabo contigo… jajajaja… toda esta pesadilla terminara… jajajaja…** \- Empezando la pony a avanzar lentamente y entre medio tambaleo hacia Rassalas, este solo se puso palido y retrocedió unos pasos, Twilight acumulo magia en su cuerno y le disparo, pero fallo al caerle el disparo mágico enfrente de Rassalas y provocar que este cayera sentado en la grama, muy asustado y un poco palido, Twilight volvió a disparar de nuevo pero volvió al fallar al pasarle el disparo mágico al lado izquierdo de Rassalas e impactar en una maceta, lo cual molesta mucho a Twilight y decir – **Jajajaja… No te muevas maldito… acaso no ves que voy a acabar contigo… jajajaja… **\- Menciono Twilight entre risas sicóticas y una mente nublada por la locura.

**-"Demonios, esta pony me va a matar"** – Fue lo que pensó Rassalas, -**"Si no la ataco, seré hombre muerto"** – Rapidamente Rassalas se paro y se lanzo hacia Twilight con la determinación de golpearla en el rostro con el bate, pero justo en el momento que estaba de conectarle el golpe del bate al rostro de Twilight, ella lanzo un rayo que impacto contra el bate, lanzando a Rassalas contra las flores del jardín y el bate lejos de su alcance, -**Maldicion** – Dijo el joven, mientras le hormigueban sus manos debido al impacto mágico contra el bate. Sin percatarse que Twilight habia caminado hacia él. Rassalas no se habia dado cuenta de la cercanía de la pony, este estaba a duras penas recuperando los sentidos debido al impacto mágico, lo que pudo hacer fue solo sentarse sobre la hierba mientras veía sus manos, ese hormigueo era molesto para él, cuando solo alzo la vista para enfrente fue grande su sorpresa, ya que solo vio enfrente para toparse con la pony desquiciada y ser empujado por esta al suelo, para luego sentir como Twilight le ponías sus cascos delanteros en su pecho y ver como lo miraba frente a frente – **Te dije que no te movieras** – Le menciono la pony muy molesta – **Jajaja… Solo tengo que acabar contigo… jajajaja… y esta pesadilla habrá terminado… jajajaja** –

-**Estupida, esto no es ninguna pesadilla, acaso no ves que vas a matarme**. – Le respondió Rassalas agarrando valor y viendo que peligraba su vida, Twilight solo lo vio y empezó a reírse de nuevo – **Jajajaja… tu… tú no eres real… jajajaja… y … y apenas acabe contigo… **\- Twilight empezó a respirar agitadamente – **Toda esta pesadilla terminara y regresare a casa… jajajaja…** \- Rassalas solo la miro con mucho miedo y pensaba en lo peor, que la pony a la cual tanto admiraba acabaría con su vida si no lograba convencerla de que esa era su realidad y no una pesadilla como ella insinuaba – **Twilight… Twilight reacciona por favor… TWILIGHT ESCUCHAME POR FAVOR… **\- Suplicaba Rassalas al ver como ella acumulaba magia en su cuerno para realizar su último ataque sobre él, - **Que?...** – Respondio la Alicornio un poco molesta y con la locura reflejada en su rostro a mas no poder.

\- **Y si esto no es una pesadilla como dices? … Tu ataque me va a matar… y entonces te daras cuenta de que esto no es una pesadilla, pero será muy tarde para mi… ya que estare muerto y te habras manchado los cascos con mi sangre por el error que estas a punto de cometer al acabar con mi vida.** – Le menciono Rassalas con el alma en un hilo, sudando a más no poder y esperando hacer entrar en razón a la pony.

La pony solo lo vio y con un tic en el ojo y una risa sicótica le respondió - **Jajajaja… esto es solo una pesadilla y si al acabar contigo no logro despertar… jajajaja… entonces acabare con ella… siiiii… también acabare con ella… ya que Rainbow Dash ya está en Equestria… jajajaja y esto es solo una maldita pesadilla…. Jajajaja… acabare con los dos de una vez por tod…** \- Twilight no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Rassalas al oír la respuesta de la Pony que también acabaría con la vida de su hermana, este solo se estremeció y acto seguido solo pudo reaccionar de la forma mas natural que uno actuaria estando en esa situación de vida o muerte, lo cual era defendiéndose y dándole un fuerte izquierdazo con su puño en la mandíbula, Twilight se sorprendió por el impacto que hizo que aterrizara en la realidad y dado que solo se había hecho para un lado y aun estando sobre Rassalas solo dirigió de nuevo su rostro hacia adelante y para encontrarse con otro puñetazo más fuerte que el anterior que recibió de lleno entre los ojos y su nariz sin darle tiempo de poner resistencia alguna y caer de lomo en la grama y perder momentáneamente el sentido pero sin desmayarse, logrando de esta manera que su momento de locura e histeria desapareciese.

-**Eso me dolio** – Se dijo la pony Lila, pero fue sorprendida por Rassalas quien logro afianzarla con una mano sobre su cuello y lanzándole otro golpe hacia el rostro de Twilight, pero fue detenida por la magia de la Alicornio – **Espera por favor…** \- Menciono la pony y reteniendo a Rassalas con su magia, logrando asi que no lo volviera a golpear.

-**ESTUPIDA, CASI ME MATAS** – Grito Rassalas en respuesta y haciendo fuerza en su puño que trataba de una u otra forma de continuar con su camino y lograr de alguna manera el impactar otro golpe, pero este no podía avanzar debido a la magia de Twilight que lo retenia.

Twilight logro quitarse a Rassalas de encima con ayuda de su magia, pero bien podía notar que aun lo queria atacar, por lo cual lo mantuvo dentro del campo de fuerza mágico, acto seguido retrocedió un poco y miro a su alrededor, realmente noto los destrozos que habia hecho ella al atacar al muchacho – **No lo puedo creer** – Menciono en voz alta.

-**Pues creelo maldita loca** – Le respondió Rassalas muy molesto desde el campo mágico.

Twilight lo miro muy molesta, pero cuando quiso fruncir el ceño, este le dolio – **Auch!** – y acto seguido se toco con el casco el rostro y ver en este un poco se sangre que le salía de la nariz junto con el dolor en el mismo y vio al joven y le pregunto – **Acaso era necesario que me golpearas tan bruscamente?** –

-**Que?... Acaso querías que esperará tu ataque, el cual ma iba a matar… estúpida loca** – Respondio Rassalas aun molesto.

-**Tienes razón… de no ser por esos golpes… hubiera hecho una locura… lo lamento no fue mi intención **– menciono la Alicornio.

\- **Lo lamento… sabes que Twilight?... Porque mejor no te largas a tu mundo y nos dejas en paz a mi hermana y a mi **\- reclamo Rassalas aun molesto.

-**No… no puedo, necesito a Rainbow Dash, ella tiene que venir conmigo y de una u otra forma ella… ella vendrá conmigo de regreso a Equest..** – Twilight no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que de repente devolvió el estomago, habia vomitado en el suelo, lo cual provoco que perdiera la concentración y desapareciera el campo que aprisionaba a Rassalas, este no desaprovecho el momento y tacleo a Twilight, ella intento de nuevo atrapar a Rassalas en otro campo mágico, pero fue detenido ya que Rassalas le conecto un fuerte golpe en su estomago que le quito el aire a Twilight, esta no pudo concentrarse en su magia y ambos cayeron sobre la grama, Rasslas habia podido afianzar con sus manos sobre el cuello a Twilight y empezó a ahorcarla y le menciono – **Quiero que te largues de nuestro mundo… olvidate de mi hermana. **– mientras mas fuerte apretaba el cuello de la pony.

\- **Aghh… est… esta bien… me… ire… suelt… suéltame… por favor… agghhh.** – Respondio Twilight tratando de respirar, Rassalas la solto y se alejo un par de pasos mientras veía como la pony aun tirada en el suelo, tosia entre respiros fuertes tratando de recuperarse.

-**Coff… Cofff. Hhhaaaa!... Solo te suplico que me permitas hablar con ella** – Pidio la pony aun respirando entre forzada.

Rassalas por poco y se deja ir de nuevo contra Twilight, pero ella la detuvo y le menciono – **Solo dejame explicarle a Gida… y si ella… no quiere venir conmigo… yo… yo me ire para siempre.** – Recalco Twilight a Rassalas, este la vio aun molesto y lo escucho hablar – **Esta bien… pero te advierto… que si veo que tratas de hacerle daño… no dudare en atacarte.** –

-**E… Esta bien… solo quiero hablar con ella** – Respondió Twilight para al fin lograr una oportunidad.

-**Ok **– Confirmo Rassalas, pero este se mostraba aun con muchas dudas he inquietud con respecto a la pony.

-**Ok** – Confirmo Twilight y trato de pararse, pero volvió a caer sentada, ella no pudo mantenerse en pie, miro a Rassalas y menciono – Me ayudas a levantarme y entrar en tu casa? –

-**No… Tu quedate en el jardín, eres muy peligrosa… si quieres agua allí esta la fuente, si quieres comer algo puedes comerte las malditas plantas, pero dentro de la casa no te quiero, ya que eres una maldita loca **– Seguido Rassalas se dio media vuelta cruzo la puerta y la cerro miranda Twilight desde el otro lado del vidrio.

Twilight se sintió ofendida, pero luego de recordar lo que paso se sintió mal, realmente no podía creer que por un momento habia perdido la razón y que casi mataba al chico que un dia antes lo habia ayudado, de repente volvió a vomitar por la ansiedad que tenia y los nervios, acto seguido se recostó en el suelo en posición estilo fetal y con la cola entre las patas y pensó – **"Si realmente esto es una pesadilla… Quiero que me despierten ya… quiero estar en mi casa con las personas que amo… pero si no lo es… entonces… no me importa, solo necesito una oportunidad para estar cerca de esa chica y llevármela a Equestria, ya sea por las buenas… o por las malas." **– mientras de un momento a otro su cuerpo temblaba inconcientemente.

Rassalas vigilaba a la Alicornio desde el otro lado de la puerta de vidrio, no se fiaba de ella, pero tubo que ir al baño ya que sus manos aun le temblaban debido al impacto mágico, se lavo las manos con agua helada y busco en el botiquín un gel analgésico, para que este le bajara ese molesto cosquilleo, luego de haber cubierto con el gel las manos se las vendo, el malestar habia disminuido, mientras tanto siguió vigilando a la alicornio, pasaron las horas, el sol era infernal en el jardín y el calor sofocante, pero la pony no se movia para nada, Rassalas jalo una silla y se sento en ella mientras aun observada a su peligrosa visitante.

**Ringggg!... Ringggg!** Sonó el teléfono en la mesa, Rassalas se despertó asustado, debido al aburrimiento de la vigilancia de la pony este se habia quedado dormido y ya estaba atardeciendo

– **Halo? Quien habla?** – Pregunto el chico.

-**Oye idiota, no llegare a casa esta noche, me quedare en casa de Margareth toda la semana para hacer los trabajos de la Universidad, asi que no se te ocurra hacer una fiesta en la casa, no queremos encontrarla hecha mierda como la ultima vez. **– Habia mencionado una voz femenina.

-**Ok Gida, no te preocupes** – Respondio Rassalas.

-**Eso espero grandísimo tarado, y otra cosa, allí vete que te haces para comer, ni se te ocurra pedir comida ya que el refrigerador esta lleno de comida, hoy en la mañana lo llene con los pedidos del supermercado que hice antes de irme.** – Recalco la chica.

-**Ok, ya entendí, Chao!** – Acto seguido Rassalas colgó el teléfono.

Rassalas se voltio para ver si su visitante ya se habia largado, pero la Alicornio aun seguía en el mismo lugar – **Demonios **– Maldijo el chico. – **Por que no se ha largado** – menciono este, se encamino a la sala y tomo la Katana que tenia colgada en la pared y pensó – "Tendre que tomarla del cabello y afianzar su cuello con el filo de la Katana, por si decide atacarme" – Se encamino al jardín, abrió suavemente la puerta de vidrio y sigilosamente se acerco a Twilight y en un momento la afianzo del cabello y le coloco el filo de la Katana en su cuello y dijo rápidamente – **Será mejor que te largues Gina no regresara, ya que no quiere hablar contigo, asi que vete de regreso a tu mundo** – Pero sorpresa la que se llevo el chico ya que la Alicornio tenia la vista perdida y estaba echando bastante saliva espumosa por la boca y a esto sumado que estaba temblando de todo su cuerpo – **Rayos **– Se dijo el chico, dejando la Katana a un lado y tocándole la frente a Twilight – **Maldicion, tiene muy alta la temperatura y ha entrado en shock **– Menciono Rassalas al corroborarlo con la mano, rápidamente y con mucho esfuerzo la levanto del suelo y se la llevo dentro de la casa.

.

Fin del capitulo.

.

Zero – Como verán amigos, este capitulo desidi dedicarlo de entero en Twilight y como esta al final ha caído en enfermadad, dado los síntomas que presentaba. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y que comenten ya que el próximo hablare sobre los de mas personajes y dejare a Twilight con Rassalas fuera del siguiente capitulo y debido a que me tarde una eternidad en actualizar lo hice especialmente largo este capitulo, asi que se los dejo y espero les guste. Diane me puedes subir el capitulo ya que me tengo que ir con mi novia, qu eme espera afuera.

Diane – La chica lo mira de reojo y responde – Vete al diablo zero junto con esa puta zorra.

Zero – Oye no te refieras a ella asi.

Tershie entra en la habitación y habla – Tranquilo zero, ya no le hagas caso a Diane, yo subiré el capitulo, tu vete con tu novia y dejame hablar con Diane, OK? … Recuerda hoy es tu noche especial, asi que no se te olvide.

Zero – Si tienes razón y Gracias Tershie, te lo encargo.

Zero sale de la casa y se encuentra con su novia y los dos salen juntos, mientras son observados por Tershie quien se despide de los dos.

Tershie regresa a la habitación y se pone muy seria y le habla de Diane.

Tershie – Dime Diane, que rayos te pasa?

Diane – Ustedes son unos idiotas.

Tershie – Dime Diane por que tanto odio hacia la novia de Zero.

Diane – Son un par de estúpidos.

Tershie – Sabes Diane, Zero piensa comprometerse esta noche con su novia.

Diane – Es un estúpido.

Tershie – Dime Diane… Cuanto tiempo tienes de conocer a Zero?

Diane - ….

Tershie – Yo solo tengo un año de conocerlo y tu?

Diane – yo… yo… yo dos años y medio.

Tershie – otra pregunta Diane?

Diane – Que quieres preguntar?

Tershie – Lo quieres?

Diane -….

Tershie – Lo quieres Diane?

Diane – Que quiero?

Tershie – Ok Diane, respondeme… Te gusta Zero?

Diane -…

Tershie – Diane respondeme?

Diane - …

Tershie – Esta bien Diane, te dejare sola – al levantarme solo pude notar como Diane me evitaba la mirada y abrazaba mas fuertemente la almohada cuando le hice las dos ultimas preguntas, me dio a entender que si, pero no me quiso responder, asi que decidi dejarla sola.

Rato después en la habitación Diane miraba la pared muy triste, mientras abrazaba la almohada y decía muy suavemente – **Si… me gusta…-** y volvia contraminar su rostro contra la almohada dando un fuerte y triste respiro.

Cinco horas después.

Tershie – Lo siento, lo siento amigos, se me olvido subir el capitulo, asi que ahorita se los subo.

De repento se escucha abrir la fuerta y esta es azotada al cerrar.

Tershie – Que paso?

Entra Zero en la habitación y arroja algo al basurero y luego se acuesta en la cama mirando la pared.

Tershie – Zero que paso?

Zero – Nada.

Tershie se acerca al basurero y reconoce la cajita negra del anillo, lo recoge y lo abre encontrándose con el anillo.

Tershie – Acaso ella te rechazo?.

Diane se asoma a la orilla de la cama de arriba del camarote a ver, al oir las palabras que dijo Tershie.

Zero – Deja esa mierda en el basurero.

Tershie – Pero entonces que paso. Acaso te rechazo?

Diane habia bajado de la cama de arriba del camarote y estaba muy atenta a oir la conversación.

Zero se levanto muy molesto y trato de quitarle el anillo a Tershie – Dame esa mierda. –

Tershie – Te rechazo? Dimelo.

Zero – No… no me rechazo… ella acepto. – y en un momento de distracción Zero le logro quitar el anillo a Tershie y lo volvió a arrojar al basurero y muy molesto saco a ambas chicas de la habitación y cerro la puerta enfrente de ellas.

Tershie – Entonces por que estas molesto… - ambas se quedaron fuera de la habitación esperando respuesta de la cual solo habia silencio.

Tershie – Zero… respondenos por que estas molesto? – Diane solo era espectadora de lo que pasaba.

Solo se abrió la puerta mostrando a un Zero muy enojado y responder – Corte con ella… ya están satisfechas con la maldita respuesta, asi que largo, no las quiero ver a ninguna de las dos. – acto seguido cerro la puerta con fuerza.

Diane – Te lo dije, pero no!... ninguno me quiso hacer caso con respecto a esa puta.

Tershie – Callate Diane, ahora tenemos que ver como logramos levantarle los animos a Zero.

Diane – Hay algo que no entiendo Tershie.

Tershie – Que no entiendes?

Diane – Como es posible que Zero terminara con esa puta, si la muy desgraciada habia aceptado comprometerse con él?

Tershie – No lo sé Diane, esa repuesta solo Zero no las puede dar.

Diane – Esto es una verdadera putada.

Tershie – si lo es.

.


	10. Cap 8 - En busca de la Alicornio

.

Hola amigos y amigas lectores de fanfiction.

Primero antes que todo he decidido hacerles las siguientes preguntas, las cuales son de mucha importancia para el desarrollo de la historia:

La primer razón es sí no les molesta que cambie la historia a categoría de mayores de 17 años?

La segunda razón es que entrara en una fase de Gore, peleas y muertes.

La tercer razón es que sí quieren que escriba Lemon estilo Humano-Pony ó Pony-Humano dentro de la historia?

No me pidan detalles, ya que no se los daré por la sencilla razón de que aun no lo he escrito y arruinaría la sorpresa XP

Les pregunto esto por la sencilla razón de que no soy muy bueno escribiendo el Lemon, ya que no es mi fuerte y al final puede ser capaz que todo me resulte en un verdadero asco de intento y toda una mierda, asi que ustedes me confirman si quieren que escriba o no escriba Lemon estilo Humano-Pony?

Asi que espero sus respuestas y asi pueda proceder o no ha hacer los cambios, ustedes deciden los cambios sí se harán o simplemente no y lo dejo en simples comentarios de que paso algo candente y ya solo se imaginan todo lo demás y listo hasta allí quedo ó sí quieren que sea un poco mas detallistas en los sucesos intimos de los personajes XD , es su decisión y como minimo espero por lo menos ver unos 10 comentarios en los Reviews dando el SI ó el NO.

.

Ahora vamos a responder los diferentes Reviews de los que me han escrito XD

Para **ChrisKakis** : Amigo lo siento en serio por la confusión, cuando lei tu nombre lo único que se me vino a la mente fue el nombre de Chrisalis y por tonta lógica mia pensé que eras una chica : ( - pero me equivoque asi que lo lomanto mucho y no volverá a pasar y eso me pasa por no ver los perfiles antes de responder DX – ( Aunque la verdad al ver los perfiles de los usuarios me hace sentir como un intruso que esta husmeando en la información privada de otras personas – **escalofríos** \- ) , con respecto a la lectura de los Reviews, siempre estoy atento a ellos, pero regurlamente los contesto via PM, hasta este ultimo capitulo que desidi escribir respondiéndoles a cada uno XD , allí decidi mejor responderlos directamente y también via PM :D .

Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo anterior y no te preocupes la trama continuara igual y las cosas se pondrán de mal a peor para todos los personajes de la historia XD – Sip es en serio esto se pone peor, pero no te Spoleare lo que va a pasar, no quiero arruinarte la intriga XD – Muajajajaja tengan meyo, mucho meyo Muajajajajaja… Soy muy malo Muajajajajaja – Si lo se es un muy mal chiste ( T-T )

Para **misery680** : Amigo me alegro que te gustara el capitulo, bueno con respecto a tu comentario sobre el nombre del capitulo no te negare que pensé mucho en el mismo sobre el nombre que le pondría al capitulo como por Ejemplo "**PESADILLA**" ó "**La Pesadilla de Twilight**", pero lo pensé mucho al momento de leer el capitulo finalizado y sentía como este mataba el suspenso, asi que pensé en la lectura de los lectores y que este no tendría ningún chiste si ellos ya supieran que lo que le estaría pasando Twilight en Ponyville era un simple sueño, por eso decidi mejor el dejarle el titulo de **"**El Fin de una Pesadilla.", ******dándole al lector una idea vaga de que Twilight al fin había logrado su objetivo y que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, lo cual casi logra ese objetivo en mas de la mitad de la historia pero casi al final del capitulo se descubre que nada es cierto y que todo fue solo un sueño y hace que ella entre en shock mental y se desquicie para al final sufrir de una decaída en su salud.**

Para **spikegreen flames** : No te preocupes por la tardanza amigo yo se lo importante que es escoger una carrera universitaria, pero lo importante es que sea una carrera que te gusta ya que esto te ayudara mucho… No te negare que la inspiración en estos días a estado por los suelos, mas que todo he estado muy ocupado y ya casi no me queda tiempo libre DX – Ni modo asi es la vida Real – Pero la buena noticia es que ayer por la noche tuve un ataque de inspiración y decidi escribir el siguiente capitulo XD , espero que te guste como a todos los demás lectores :D , con respecto a que la historia mejore cada vez mas eso ni lo dudes, hago mi mejor esfuerzo para que esto se ponga color hormiga para los personajes dentro de la historia y a la vez que esta no se sienta muy forzada con los acontecimientos y como mencione antes pienso hacer cambios dentro de la misma y por lo cual espero tu opinión de si hago o no los cambios respectivos :D

Para **Comet Galaxy** : No te preocupes por el atrazo amigo yo lo entiendo e igual yo me he atrazado y mucho con respecto a esta historia, digamos que ya no cuento con el tiempo que antes tenia DX y la inspiración ni se diga XP

Con respecto a Twilight de que perdió la cabeza, si tienes razón y quien no la perdería después de haber estado momentos antes con sus seres queridos y que todo pareciera tan real, pero solo era un sueño y ella no lo quería aceptar y perdió la cordura y estaba dispuesta a hacer cosas tan atroces con tal de probar que nada de esa realidad era cierta y que aun estaba soñando, haciendo cosas que jamas haría en su cuerda vida.

Con respecto a Rassalas él no quiere a Twilight por que ha visto en ella un peligro para su hermana y mucho mas con el ataque que recibió de parte de la Pony, por tal razón quiere que se largue de una vez y por todas, pero las cosas no se dieron como el esperaba y tiene en sus manos la vida de esa desquiciada Pony.

¿Que sucederá con Rassalas teniendo en sus manos la vida de Twilight?... Esperenlo en el próximo capitulo XD.

.

Otra cosa y es que me alegro que la historia ya va por los 2,000 Views de parte de todos los lectores que la han leído, para mi es una gran noticia y espero que siga creciendo mas y mas, y también espero recibir muchos mas Reviews y comentarios de la misma :D asi que apoyenme con eso, sin mas que comentar continuamos con lo principal XD – Hasta la Proxima.

.

Disclaimer : Los personajes de My Little Pony – Friendship is Magic le pertenecen a Laurent Faust y a Hasbro – La siguiente historia de Fanfic ha sido creada con el objetivo de entretener a los Lectores y Lectoras y divertirlos tanto a ellos como a mí que me ha gustado escribir esta historia - :D . Que lo disfruten :D –

**.**

\- El Fin de un Brony. –

.

**Capitulo Octavo – En búsqueda de la Alicornio. -**

.

Si recuerdan bien como termino el capitulo anterior, Twilight habia caído enferma y en estado de Shock y no olvidemos que estaba convulsionando, Rassalas la llevo adentro de su casa, que es lo que pasará con ellos dos… Eso lo averiguaremos en el próximo capitulo Jejejejeje, soy malo, muy malo jejejeje XD - Asi que dejare que su imaginación fluya queridos lectores XD – ¿Que creen que pasara entre Twilight y Rassalas? – Jejejeje XD

Veremos sus comentarios sobre ellos dos y lo que pasara - XD

NOTA : Quiero reviews, no sean malos y dejen los Reviews.

.

Ok… Sin tantas vueltas regresemos a ese mismo dia, pero en horas de la madrugada para ser exactos a las cuatro de la mañana, en casa de Rassalas y Gida.

Gida estaba dormida boca abajo en su cama, aun mantenía su ropa de Cosplay de Rainbow Dash, al parecer esta habia llegado hasta su casa y al irse a acostar la noche anterior, solo se dejo caer boca abajo, pensando en lo que le habia dicho ese montruo, que esa no era su vida y que le pertenecia a una de sus amigas – **"Maldita"** – Fue todo lo Gida pudo pensar, fue tanto pensar en el tema que al final sedio al cansancio y al sueño, quedando profundamente dormida la noche anterior y probocandole pesadillas en donde era rechazada por su familia y sus amigos y veían en ella un extraño ser que no pertenecia a su mundo y se despertaba aterrada ante tal idea, luego volvia a quedar dormida y volvia a soñar y se veía en Ponyville pero en su cuerpo humano, ella salía corriendo aterrada y se encontraba con muchos ponies que la saludaban y le llamaban con el nombre de Rainbow Dash y ella lo negaba a furia de gritos e insultos a todos, para luego aparecer frente a ellas las restantes Mane Six y preguntarle que por que se comportaba asi la portadora del elemento de la Lealtad, Gida les gritaba y les decía que ella no era su amiga y que su nombre era Gida y no ese estúpido nombre de Rainbow Dash, de repente todas se mirarban entre si y empezaban a reírse pensando que todo era una de las tantas bromas pesadas que la Pegaso les jugaba a todos, esto molesto a Gida y les insultaba fuertemente, pero nadie le hacia caso y entre la multitud de ponies salía Twilight Sparkle caminando al frente de ella y hacia aparecer un espejo frente a Gida y le mostraba su reflejo el cual no era el de ella si no que aparecia reflejada la Pegaso de melena color arco iris, Gida lo negaba a todo pulmón y les gritabas a todos los ponies presentes, luego solo se veian alrededor de ella sombras de ponies carcajeándose a todo pulmón y frente a ella estaba el espejo y de este se veía a la Pegazo pararse y pozarse en dos cascos frente al espejo para hablarle y reclamar su vida como suya al igual que su cuerpo y que ella no era mas que solo un recuerdo que quedaría en el olvido, esto provoco que Gida se enfureciera y tomara una piedra del suelo arrojándola hacia el espejo y este se hiciera pedazos frente a ella, pero todos los reflejos de la Pegazo le hablaban y empezaban a mirarla para luego de los pedazos del espejo roto salían cientos de mini ponies de Rainbow Dash y se le abalanzaban sobre ella provocando que gida callera de espaldas en el suelo y la sometían mientras Gida entre sollozos les suplicaba a todas que la dejaran en paz, pero no era escuchada por las mini Rainbows y esta aterrada veía como esas miniaturas le mordian la piel y se la desgarraban entre mordiscos para luego meterse en su carne viva y poco a poco la comían viva y solo veía como le hormigueaban por debajo de sus restos tanto de piel como de carne y andaban dentro de su restos de carne y por todo su cuerpo para luego dar Gida un fuerte grito de desesperación para luego esta despertarse aterrada, con los ojos húmedos y su corazón palpitar a mil por hora amenazando este con romperle las costillas y salírsele del pecho.

Para Gida fue la noche mas larga de su vida entre mas de una veintena de pesadillas que tubo esa noche que le parecio eterna, hasta que por fin el reloj despertador comenzaba a sonar ya que a una hora indicada lo habia programado la chica para levantarse, Gida solo levanto la mano y presiono el botón de encima de este con lo que lo desconecto, tenia que levantarse para ir a la clase de las 6:30 AM de ese dia en la Universidad, se dio vuelta en su cama y se sento en la orilla, dio un fuerte suspiro, queria no recordar el asunto del dia anterior ya que le había provocado que pasara un terrible dia en la convención y por no mencionar la noche que fue mucho peor con tantas pesadillas haciéndola pasar por un infierno, se paro muy pesadamente y bajo a la cocina aun muy cansada y algo hambrienta, abrió el refrigerador, pero no habia nada, solo unos cuantos tomates, una botella de soda vacia la cual tomo y tiro a la basura, dio un pequeño suspiro al percatarse que no había nada mas de que alimentarse, se dirigió al teléfono y marco unos números en este.

-**Piiiii… Piiiii. Buenos días Super mercados 4/27 a su servicio en que podemos servirle?** – Se escucho una voz masculina en el teléfono.

-**Hola, hablo de la residencia Ettaway, nos pueden traer la despensa de siempre.** – Contesto Gida.

-**Claro señorita, entre una hora a hora y media nuestro repartidor llegara con sus viveres.** – Respondio la voz masculina.

-**Se los agradesco mucho.** – Respondio Gida.

-**Fue un placer señorita.** – Respondio el caballero.

Gida termino la llamada y coloco el teléfono en su lugar, se dirigió a su habitación y encendio la luz luego se empezó a quitar su ropa de cosplay colocándola encima de su cama, quedando al final en ropa interior, al volver a ver su ropa de Rainbow Dash solo volvió a recordar lo del dia anterior y la tortuosa noche que paso, esto la molesto mucho, tomo su bata de baño para cubrir su cuerpo semi desnudo y luego tomo la ropa de cosplay de la Equestria Girls del Arco iris y buscar la peluca en su cartera, luego de tener todo el conjunto del disfraz bajo a la cocina, abrió una gaveta de la alacena y tomo una botella metalica que contenía gas para encendedor y también tomo una caja de cerrillos, se dirigio a la entrada de la casa y salió dirigiéndose al deposito de basura, allí busco un deposito de metal y al vaciar su contenido dentro de otro basurero y quedar este vacio, arrojo la ropa junto a la peluca de Cosplay de Rainbow Dash dentro de este, acto seguido destapo el contenedor de combustible y lo virtio emcima del conjunto, luego abrió la caja de cerrillos y tomo uno, lo froto contra la parte carrasposa y la cabeza del cerrillo se prendió en fuego, Gida miraba el Cerrillo encendido y luego el bote de basura con el conjunto de ropa de la Cosplay de Rainbow Dash y menciono – **Jodete maldita, yo no soy tu amiga **– y arrojo el cerillo encendido dentro del contenedor y este se prendió, la ropa empezó a arder mientras Gida veía con mucho enojo como poco a poco este era devorado por el fuego y se volvia cenisas – **Espero que te mueras y ardas en el maldito infierno monstruo** – Volvia a mencionar la chica, se dio media vuelta dejando atrás el basureo en llamas e ingresando de nuevo a su hogar, subió a su habitación y se metió en el baño, ya estando adentro procedió a quitarse la ropa interior que aun tenia puesta y depositándola dentro del cesto de ropa sucia, se metia a la regadera cerrando la puerta de vidrio y luego habria el grifo de agua el cual debido al clima caluroso el agua caia muy calida sobre su cuerpo, por un momento mientras Gida se enjabonaba el cuerpo, ella se perdió en sus pensamientos y volvia a recordar lo que esa bestia le habia dicho –**"Siempre pasa lo mismo" **\- , - **"Todas mis amigas no recuerdan su pasado, pero al final lo aceptan y regresan conmigo a Equestria**" – Gida empezó a negar con la cabeza y entre murmullos mencionaba – **No… no, no, no lo acepto… no lo acepto, tengo mi vida y no pienso dejar que me la quites maldita estúpida **– Y asi pasaron los minutos sin percatarse la chica del tiempo que transcurría, perdidas en sus pensamientos mientras el agua limpiaba el jabon que cubria su cuerpo, al final Gida reacciono al escuchar el timbre – **Por amor a Dios, el pedido del super mercado! **– chillo la chica saliendo apresuradamente del baño hacia el pasillo y llegando lo mas rápido posible a la puerta y abrirla rapidamente esta.

– **Perdon la tardanza **– Menciono la chica al ver frente a ella al chico de las encomiendas del supermercado cargando la caja con los viveres, este tenia una cara de bobo, con los ojos bien abiertos a mas no poder y con la boca abierta, si Gida no lo viera frente a ella juraría que el chico estaba babeando ó lo mas seguro que este era retresado mental, en eso una leve brisa matutina se hizo sentir, esto hizo que el cuerpo de Gida sintiera cierto frio e instintivamente ella se llevara ambas manos hacia sus antebrazo, como dandoze un pequeño abrazo a su cuerpo y asi poder mitigar ese pequeño escalofrio que había sentido, pero cuando sintió sus brazos húmedos se sorprendio por un par de segundos, pero luego su cerebro reacciono y recordó que estaba bañándose unos momentos antes, su rostro cambio totalmente de un momento a otro, se puso palida y sus ojos al igual que su rostro se pusieron blancos y sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder como platos y su boca estaba entre abierta, poco a poco su mirada bajaba como si un robot fuera y escaneara cada parte que su vista le permitia y bajaba lentamente encontrándose con su terrible realidad, al encontrar con su vista que su pecho estaba desnudo y con tal acontecimiento su rostro cambiaba de un rostro mortificado a otro de puro terror y mirar mas hacia abajo y encontrarse con que estaba totalmente desnuda, por un momento el tiempo se congelo ante ella y al levantar la vista lentamente, se encontró con el repartidor y ahora si entendia por que tenia esa cara de bobo, Gida solo sintió como le hirbio la sangre y su rostro cambio de uno blanco a otro totalmente rojo con una mirada de furia que hechaba fuego y sus dientes en su boca se habían transformado todos en dientes puntiagudos, rápidamente descargo su furia sobre el estúpido repartidor que disfrutaba de la vista y le conectaba un fuerte golpe a su rostro que lo mando diez metros de distancia directo al basurero mientras que la caja con los viveres caiga sin ningún daño sobre el suelo donde antes estaba parado el repartidor y gritándole al este – **No te vayas estúpido que aun no he terminado contigo** \- y rápidamente cerro la puerta y se fue rápidamente al baño a recoger su bata de baño y regresar a la puerta y abrirla para encontrarse con el estúpido repartidor, ella aun molesta le tomo la caja, pero sorpresa el chico se había desnudado también junto con una sonrisa tan boba que enfurecio mas a Gida y solo dejo caer la caja de los viveres a un lado de ella y darle un fuerte golpe sobre la cabeza al chico que este se estrello en el suelo, el chico solo se dio media vuelta con la vista dirigida hacia el cielo y recibir en su rostro el pie de Gida que lo presionaba fuertemente sobre el rostro del mismo.

-**¿En que estas pensando maldito pervertido? **– Pregunto la muy molesta chica con rostro de asesino.

-**Que bonita vista** – Respondio el chico con un pequeño derrame nasal.

Al principio Gida no entendio y solo lo miro, rectifico hacia donde estaba viendo el chico, quien miraba fijamente bajo su bata de baño y recordar que no tenia ropa interior y mirándole entre sus piernas, lo cual proboco que Gida se enfureciera aun mas y cambiara su rostro totalmente a uno demoniaco y gritara – **Tú, maldito pervertido de mierda **– y diera la chica un fuerte pisotón en el rostro del pobre joven undiendolo en el suelo y luego lo levantara del mismo tan rápidamente que no se lograra ver el agarre que la chica le había hecho en el pecho de este, haciendo que el tiempo fluyera lentamente mientras el cuerpo del chico se viera como si levitara enfrente de Gida y ella cargara un aura de fuego que revoloteaba alrededor de su cuerpo y cargara en ese justo momento un fuerte Power Punch y chocara en la espalda del chico mientras se veian varias luces salir del choque entre el puño y la espalda del mismo empezando el chico a dar giros mientras salía disparo hacia el frente, directo al contenedor de basura y revotar hacia arriba y la tapadera del contenedor se abriera para recibir en su interior el cuerpo del chico recién golpeado.

-**Te vuelvo a ver maldito pervertido de mierda y te juro que te arrancaré los huevos** – Chillo la chica con un enojo enorme, agarrando la caja de viveres con una mano para entrar en su casa y tirar la puerta de un golpe muy fiero con su pie.

El chico repartidor solo levanto la tapadera del contenedor y saco la cabeza y se apoyo con el pecho dejando los brazos afuera del mismo tratando de sostenerse, mientras en su rostro se veía claramente marcado un pie en un rojo intenso y con un sangrado en su nariz – **Ayyy eso me dolio… pero valio la pena, jijijiji… Ughhhh! **\- Mencionaba el chico que volvia a caer inconciente dentro del basurero y la tapa de este caia para dejarlo adentro de nuevo.

Gida entro en la cocina y dejo la caja de viveres sobre la mesa y se regreso de nuevo al baño, tenia que terminar de quitarse bien el jabon y secarse el cabello, estaba tan enojada que lo único que pudo pensar es en la estúpida pony, - **De no ser por esa maldita no habría pasado tal vergüenza** – Chillo la colérica chica, se juro que si la volvia a ver le daría su merecido por haberla hecho pasar por tal momento tan penoso y bochornoso, una vez terminada de bañarse, se seco el cuerpo y el cabello, salio a su habitación y se alisto rápidamente con los cuadernos y libros que necesitaría para las clases de ese dia, ya que había alistado seis materias para ese semestre, quería avanzar lo mas rápido posible con su carrera de química farmacéutica y terminarla lo mas rápido posible, bajo al comedor y metio rápidamente los alimentos en el refrigerador, paso al cuarto de su hermano, quien aun seguía nockeado por el sueño y le grito – **Rassalas ya me voy a la Universidad, asi que despiértate de una buena vez** – Lo único que respondio el chico fue un – **agoj… vaj… ZZZ… zzzz** – y se volvia a quedar dormido, su hermana solo pensó – **"Maldito holgazan, solo por que no tenias materias para inscribir este semestre se esta dando un descanso, en lugar de tomar un su curso de cualquier tontería, pinche holgazan"** – La chica solo se dio la vuelta y se encamino al Garaje donde tomo su vehiculo de color gris oscuro y se encamino a la universidad, llego faltando quince minutos para que empezaran las clases, ella entro y busco un lugar donde sentarse cerca del pizarrón y asi solo esperar a que el profesor en curso llegará.

Y asi comenzaba otro de sus cotidianos dias, tres materias que curzaba por la mañana y las otras tres por la tarde, cada clase duraba un promedio de una hora con quince con interludios de quince minutos cada una para dar tiempo a los estudiantes de movilizarse de un edificio a otro y entrar en su respectivo salón y un receso para el almuerzo de dos horas conformado en el horario de 12:15 meridiano a 14:00 PM y reiniciando sus ultimas 3 clases en la tarde, un genio fácilmente podría tomar las nueve clases del dia y terminar la carrera en menos de tres años, pero era muy matado y agotador, mas que se tendría que estar solo en el estudio, para el caso de Gida que es una estudiante de alto rendimiento su limite eran de seis materias por semestre, terminaría su carrera en promedio dentro de tres a cuatro años no mas y después agarraría especializaciones afines a su carrera, debido a las diferentes carreras que llevaba ella con sus amigas eran muy pocas las clases en las que se encontraban, pero para suerte de todas había una clase en las que se reunian la mayoría y lo mejor es que era la ultima clase del dia de 6:00 pm a 7:15 pm, estaban las cuatro chicas reunidas en el salón de clases.

Se encontraban Katy Brands (Cosplay de Pinkie Pie), Daisy Royales (Cosplay de Twilight Sparkle), Blanca Grapes (Cosplay de Applejack) y Gida Ettaway (Cosplay de Rainbow Dash), las cuatro amigas hablaban cómodamente sobre su dia y como habían pasado cada una en sus clases, hablando sobre los profesores los cuales habían entre aburridos, ordinarios o muy pedantes y un viejo rabo verde que jurarían que se comia a todas las chicas del salón con la vista.

En eso hablo Katy y menciono – **Oigan chicas y que hicieron ayer en la noche después de que regresamos de la convención?... Mmmm?... Mmmm?...** – Miraba muy sonriente a sus tres amigas esperando respuestas, cuando noto a Daisy que le hacia señales con la mano de que se callara, para luego ver a Blanca que la miraba muy seriamente y movia los labios como tratándole de decir algo, en el momento no le entendio, pero cuando vio a Gida que estaba con la vista caída y muy triste, ahora si lo entendia y que la había cagado en proporciones epicas, rápidamente trato de cambiar el tema pero solo fue para empeorarlo todo.

-**Pues no paso nada, todo estuvo aburrido, apenas llegue no había ni siquiera un comentario de nosotras en el Facebook que decepcionante, pero si que hablaban a mas no poder de Twilight y todo lo llamativo que era ella, pues claro como no llamar la atención sí es un ser de otra dimencion** **y que se… **\- De repente Katy solo sintió un semillazo de mani que su amiga Daisy le había tirado en su frente para que se callara y Blanca seguía igual de seria y ahora un poco enojada con los brazos cruzados –** Gulp!...** **Mejor me callo** – y acto seguido solo se sento en su lugar, pero ahora las tres chicas volteaban a ver a Gida, esta estaba con la vista baja y sombria sin hacer comentario alguno.

-**Lo siento…** \- Menciono Katy un poco triste por la cagada que había hecho.

-**Disculpala Gida, a veces Katy se emociona demasiado y habla de más** –Menciono Daisy.

-**Si es cierto, a veces se pasa de pendeja esta Katy, asi que no le hagas caso Gida** – Hablo Blanca.

-**Heyyy!? **– Chillo en modo de reclamo Katy.

-**Ya callense las tres** – Hablo Gida muy seriamente sin levantar la vista – **Lo que paso ayer ya es historia y que no se vuelva a hablar del tema… Ni de chiste… por que si alguna insiste en hablar del tema de la convención… o la serie… o cualquier mierda relacionada… yo no respondo por mis acciones… quedo entendido?** – Ahora Gida levantaba la vista y mostraba un rostro muy molesto junto con una fiera mirada hacia sus amigas, quienes solo respondieron afirmativamente moviendo la cabeza mientras tragaban toscamente y con esfuerzo.

Y las cuatro solo quedaron en silencio, ya no hubo mención de ninguna clase de palabra por cinco minutos, la hora de que comenzara la clase había llegado, pero por alguna razón el maestro no había aun entrado, entre los estudiantes se hablo de los quince minutos de ley, lo cual significaba que sí no llegaba todos se retirarían a sus casas, pasarón los primeros minutos y nada, ya llegando al minuto quince apareció un hombre con cabello de un extraño tono celeste claro y este hablo – **Buenas noches, damas y caballeros por favor tomen asiento que dara inicio la clase. **– mientras ponía un maletín sobre el escritorio del maestro y habría la gaveta para tomar una tiza y escribir su nombre.

-**Mi nombre es Doctor Jeremy Black, seré su Decano de esta asignación, asi que si tienen alguno pregunta, la pueden hacer** – Hablo el hombre.

Extrañamente casi todas las mujeres del salón se derretían por el hombre, pero para Gida solo era un maestro mas, tal vez lo hubiera visto de mejor modo unos minutos antes, pero le habían amargado el momento sus amigas al recordarle lo del dia anterior.

Dentro del salón se escuchaban entre murmullos y suspiros que decían palabras inaudibles como – **Que guapo** – ó – **yo me lo como completito** – y también – **Papito lindo** – y los comentarios y susurros mas exagerados e inescuchables como – **Hazme tuya** – y – **Quiero tener tus hijos** – pero por que esa reacción entre la mujeres del salón, para Gida ciertamente era de cierto modo un hombre atractivo, de 1.80 metros de altura, de una compleccion física muy atractiva, con una barba de un promedio de tres días bien recortada, cabello celeste, peinado de lado y liso, con una voz muy firme de un hombre muy seguro, vestido con un traje al estilo James Bond, pero en ese momento no le interesaba ni una mierda, solo quería que terminara la clase y largarse a su casa, pero de repente entre los estudiantes se paro un joven y pregunto – **Disculpe Doctor Black, pero se supone que recibiríamos clases del catedrático Jones?** – menciono el muchacho un poco extrañado.

-**Si, tiene razón joven, pero lamentablemente el Catedratico Jones fallecio por un infarto fulminante.** – Respondio el hombre, solo se escucharon rumores entre los estudiantes, pero como todo eso se veía venir ya que el Señor Jones ya era un señor mayor era lo mas lógico.

La clase solo continuo, el doctor Black resulto ser un profesor demasiado serio y exigente, solo para comenzar fue muy claro y dijo – **A mi clase no vendrán solo a escuchar y hablar tonterías, los hare trabajar como sí esto fuera un trabajo real, asi que justo en este momento ustedes me desarrollaran un programa de prueba y error en propiedades químicas y resultados biológicos en los humanos, como sabran están prohibidas hacer pruebas en el ser humano, pero esto no impide, que se realice un programa que nos sirva con tal función, asi que por tal razón me harán grupos de trabajo y desarrollo de seis personas cada uno, este trabajo significara la nota de todo su curso, de modo que empezemos con la clase y armen los grupos** – Menciono el Doctor Black, rápidamente empezaron a formarse los respectivos grupos de estudiantes.

Las cuatro chicas se unieron sin dudarlo, entre murmullos se mencionaban entre ellas si alguien conocía a otras dos personas para ser parte de su grupo, querían a alguien que fuera productivo y no toparse con un holgazan y lastre para ellas, pero lamentablemente ninguna de ellas conocía a los otros estudiantes y solo recordar a sus otras dos amigas Lilith Harmstrong (Cosplay de Fluttershy) y Raven Troydka (Cosplay de Rarity), pero lamentablemente no eran opción ya que ambas estudiaban en casa al ser de familias adineradas sus clases eran privadas solo suspiraron por la desilucion, tuvieron que preguntar entre algunos de los estudiantes si estaban disponibles para unirse a ellas, pero pareciese que ya tenían sus grupos seleccionados, tuvieron que resignarse a esperar a los que quedaran disponibles, pero para su suerte no había nadie disponible, tendrían que armar su grupo de cuatro personas, asi que no hubo otra opción su grupo seria de cuatro integrantes.

En menos de diez minutos los grupos estaban listos, en total se habían formado once grupos que pasaron las respectivas listas con los nombres de sus miembros, el Doctor Black examino cada una y sus respectivos nombres de cada miembro, pero habían dos listas que no encajaban, los miembros eran menos de los que el había estipulado y desidio llamarlos – **El grupo conformado por las señoritas Katy Brands, Daisy Royales, Blanca Grapes y Gida Ettaway, podrían levantar las manos para verlas.** –

Las chicas solo se miraron entre si las cuatro y lentamente levantaban las manos, el Doctor Black las vio y se encamino hacia ellas entre los demás estudiantes, enfrente de él volvió a revisar la lista de los intergrantes – **Se supone que serian seis integrantes** – Menciono este.

-**Lo sentimos Doctor Black, pero solo somos cuatro integrantes en este grupo** – Respondio Gida.

-**Es extraño ya que tengo esta otra hoja del onceavo grupo y solo esta conformado por dos personas** – Menciono el Doctor Black a las cuatro chicas quienes se extrañaron, ya que no vieron a nadie más disponible.

-**Pueden levantar las manos, la señorita** **Saory Melquiadez y Miguel Melquiadez. **– Menciono el Doctor Black y este pensó que por lo visto eran hermanos y al fondo del salón se vieron el par de manos, solo que una era mucho mas pequeña de lo normal – **Podrian acercarse, por favor **– Pidio el Doctor Black, estos dos estudiantes se pararon y se acercaron y vaya sorpresa la chica resulto ser una niña no mayor de diez años.

-**Si Doctor** – Menciono el muchacho junto con la pequeña niña.

El Doctor se le quedo viendo a la pequeña niña -**¿Señorita esto no es un jardín de niños?** – Menciono este un poco serio, lo cual provoco que la niña solo hiciera un puchero del enojo y viera al decano con mucha rabia.

-**Disculpe Doctor Black, pero es mi hermana menor y no hay nadie que la cuide** – Respondio el muchacho.

El Decano solo los miro a los dos muy serio y respondio – **Esta bien, no hay problema que la niña este contigo en clase, pero no quiero que este interrumpiendo a los demás estudiantes, queda entendido?** -

-**Si Doctor Black** – Respondio el joven mientras que la niña solo veía al Decano muy molesta y manteniendo su puchero por el enojo y decir en voz baja – **No me simpatiza** – y luego solo recibir un toque de parte del joven dándole a entender a la pequeña que tenia que comportarse.

-**Entonces, formaran parte de este grupo junto con las chicas** – Mientras el Decano le mostraba con la vista al grupo conformado por las cuatro chicas.

-**Disculpeme Doctor Black, pero me gusta trabajar solo** – Menciono el joven, esa respuesta molesta a las cuatro chicas quienes solo vieron seriamente al joven.

-**Igual nosotras Decano, no queremos hacer grupo con este joven** – Respondio Blanca y las otras tres chicas afirmaron al acentir con la cabeza.

-**No me interesan sus respuestas damas y caballero, asi que trabajan juntos o reprueben la materia, es su decision** – Respondio el Doctor Black.

Tanto las cuatro chicas como el joven solo se miraron entre si y asintieron con la cabeza, aceptando formar parte del grupo, mientras que la niña seguía mirando muy molesta al Decano junto con ese puchero que mantenía.

El grupo de seis integrantes se reunio y empezaron a hablar del asunto del tema del proyecto entre las chicas pero no había mucho apoyo de parte del joven, muy molesta le reclamo Blanca al joven, que era un maldito lastre en el grupo, este solo la miro y le exigió ideas a plantear para el proyecto, la chica solo lo miro seriamente pero no supo que decir, el joven solo rio y le menciono que el ya tenias varias ideas para el proyecto, pero que tenían que ponerse de acuerdo en el tema, ya que de lo contrario ellas cuatro serian el lastre para él y asi paso la hora de clase el Doctor Black se levanto cuando era hora de finalizar la clase y menciono – **Bueno Alumnos espero me traigan ideas del proyecto el dia de mañana** – La respuesta de todos fue quedarse con los ojos abiertos al Decano, realmente estaba loco si creían que tendrían ideas para el dia siguiente, pero el Decano no demostró flaqueza tomo su maletín y se retiro de la clase dejando a todos los alumnos sentados en sus pupitres con la boca abierta y sin poder dar palabra alguna.

Pasaron cinco minutos y nadie se paraba en el salón para retirarse, todos estaban hablando de que tendrían que hacer, varios se pusieron de acuerdo en reunirse en casa de un amigo y trabajar parte de la noche, realmente era una materia de preocupación y tendrían que poner todo de su parte para aprobarla ya que era una materia de estudio que solo se veía una vez al año, las chicas también tuvieron que idearse lo mismo tener que reunirse en casa de alguna de ellas y trabajar en el maldito proyecto, miraron al joven junto con la niña y le mencionaron la idea este acepto acompañarlas hasta el hogar de una de ellas y se pusieron en camino, una vez llegado al hogar de Blanca Grapes la cual era una casa de dos pisos se pusieron en la sala y empezaron las chicas a buscar información en internet pero el chico no hacia nada y la niña estaba junto a el, al pasar un par de horas y no encontrar nada de información una de las chicas se molesto y descargo su enojo con el chico, este solo la miro y le menciono que ese tema era algo sencillo para el, esto tomo por sorpresa a las cuatro chicas que no le creían, el joven les menciono que necesitaba su laptop para poder trabajar en el tema pero tendría que irse al hotel a traerla, las chicas solo afirmaron que fuera a traerla y este fue, una vez llegado al hotel y recogido la Laptop se dirigio de nuevo al hogar de Blanca donde estaban trabajando en el proyecto, en el camino tanto Saory como Miguel caminaban tranquilamente cruzando por un parque y entre ellos hablaban mencionando lo siguiente.

-**Oye Miguel, no te entiendo, tu idea era estar cerca del grupo de las seis chicas y tenerlas en observación y asi lograr tener contacto con Twilight, pero te ha salido mucho mejor ya que ahora eres parte del grupo.** – Menciono Saory.

-**Si es cierto, pero si te fijaste faltan dos de las chicas y lo peor es que Twililght no estaba con ellas… y pensar que Gida es la portadora del alma de Rainbow Dash y a Twilight no se le vio por ningún lado, me pregunto en donde estará?. **– Respondio el joven.

-**Quien sabe?... lo mas seguro que ha de estar en el hogar de alguna de ellas, la han de estar escondiendo.** – Menciono Saory.

-**No lo creo, después de la pelea de Gida con Twilight Sparkle el dia de ayer, solo puedo suponer que la ha de estar vigilando desde algún lugar en las sombras, en espera del momento justo para caerle encima y lograr su objetivo.** – Afirmo el joven Miguel.

-**Lo mas seguro… Asi que tendremos que esperar a que ella aparesca?** – Pregunto Saory.

-**Bien sabes que si, sin ella no podemos lograr nuestro objetivo** – Respondio Miguel a Saory.

-**Por lo visto tenemos el mismo objetivo** – Se escucho una voz extraña enfrento de ellos.

Tanto Miguel como Saory se detuvieron en seco y miraron enfrente de ellos una sombra de un hombre que estaba con una gabardina negra y una capucha en su cabeza bajo la luz de una de las lámparas del parque que estaban cruzando.

-**Disculpe? **– Menciono Miguel.

-**Me escuchaste bien muchacho** – Respondio el hombre.

-**No se de que esta hablando señor, asi que con su permiso continuaremos nuestro camino.** – Respondio Miguel mientras dejaban atrás al hombre.

-**No te hagas el estúpido, bien sabes que hablo de la Alicornio Twilight Sparkle, ambos la necesitamos para lograr nuestros objetivos.** – Respondio el hombre.

Miguel y Saory se detuvieron en seco, el hombre había logrado su objetivo que era llamar la atención de ambos.

-**Eliminalo Saory** – Hablo Miguel sin mirar atrás.

-**Si amo** – Afirmo la chica y entre sus manos hizo aparecer una guadaña y rápidamente giro y se abalanzo contra el hombre alzando la guadaña y lanzando un fuerte corte contra el cuello de este y luego chocando el filo de la misma contra el suelo, pero este había desaparecido delante de la vista de la chica, lo cual extraño a Saory para luego solo sentir la palma de este en su rostro y sentir como la impulsaba con mucha fuerza hacia atrás y sentir en su parte trasera en medio de sus rodillas el tobillo de este que la sacaba de centro de su equilibrio, para luego estrellar su cabeza contra el suelo y dejándola desconcertada, para recibir un fuerte derechazo en su abdomen, lo cual provoco que perdiera el aire por un breve momento y se desconcentrara, rápidamente el hombre se habalanzo sobre el chico y lo tumbo al suelo y de su gabardina saco una Magnun y se la coloco al joven desprevenido justo debajo de la mandibula apuntando a su Cerebro.

Saory se reincorporo rápidamente y se habalanzo sobre el hombre y le coloco el filo de la Guadaña justo en el cuello del extraño, entre fuertes jadeos menciono – **Sueltalo o te mueres **– Mientras deslizaba suavemente el filo de la guadaña en el cuello del hombre provocándole un leve corte en manera de advertencia.

-**Adelante, córtame la cabeza y tu amo se muere, si no te has dado cuenta pequeña escuincle tengo su vida en mis manos, tengo el gatillo de la magnum liberado y solo mi dedo evita que este llegue al detonador y dispare la bala, si me decapitas mi dedo liberara el gatillo y este impactara en el activador liberando la bala de punta hueca desparramando los sesos de tu amo** – Respondio el hombre.

-**Y crees que me importa? **– Respondio Saory con rabia.

-**Entonces, adelante mocosa, termina con esto de una buena vez.** – Respondio el hombre.

-**Alto Saory.** – Grito Miguel que aun tenia la magnun debajo de su mandibula, -** Dime, Quien eres? Y que es lo que quieres con la Alicornio?.** – Pregunto Miguel mientras un par de gotas de sudor caian por si rostro.

El hombre se hizo a un lado la capucha que tapaba su rostro dejándolo ver, para sorpresa de ambos que era el Doctor Black, todo esto sin quitar el arma sobre el joven.

-**Doctor Black!?** – Mencionaron Ambos jóvenes sorprendidos.

-**Ahora si te mato arrogante hijo de puta** – Respondio Saory con una gran sonrisa de victoria.

\- **ESPERA SAORY** – Chillo Miguel muy asustado y con los ojos en blanco sintiendo la muerte encima, lo que hizo que ella se detuviera y apretara los dientes por no poder matar a ese viejo que tanto le cabreaba.

-**Dime que quieres con la Alicornio** – volvió a preguntar Miguel.

-**Lo que quiero es hacerle estudios y pruebas, saber como es que puede viajar entre dimensiones y poder hacer mis teorías una realidad, con eso quiero lograr un logro científico, lograr el premio nobel de la ciencia y que mi nombre sea reconocido en la historia por tal hazaña y en el camino volverme rico y famoso.** – Respondio el hombre con luces de satisfacción en los ojos.

Miguel solo lo miro mostrando un rostro de decepcion al igual que Saory – **Tipico** – Respondieron ambos.

-**Saory, no le mates y retírate** – Menciono Miguel.

-**Tssst… Pero la próxima pendejada que haga me lo cargo **– mascullo la niña muy enojada y con un puchero, retirándole el filo de la guadaña del cuello del hombre.

El Doctor Black al ver que la niña retiro el arma de su cuello, siguió el entrampando el activador de la magnum se paro y levanto al chico.

-**Entonces, estamos juntos para conseguir a ese espécimen de Alicornio **– Menciono el Doctor Black.

Miguel solo lo vio y menciono – **Pero yo la necesito viva para mis propósitos **– mirando al Doctor seriamente.

-**Igual yo, al ser un espécimen con razosinio me es mucho más útil, ya que me puede aclarar muchas incognitas y una vez logrado mi objetivo, ella quedaría libre**. – Afirmo el Doctor Black.

-**Ok… entonces somos compañeros de objetivos, pero una vez lograda nuestras metas cada quien por su camino** – Menciono Miguel.

-**Estoy de acuerdo** – Afirmo el Doctor.

\- **Par de imbéciles** – Reprocho Saory muy molesta con ambos hombres.

Ambos solo miraban a la chica y la ignoraron, lo cual provoco que esta se pusiera mas molesta con ambos.

-**Y que información tiene sobre ella?** – Pregunto el joven.

-**Solo la proporcionada por los rumores en internet con referente al evento de ayer y que Gida es el conecte entre la Alicornio y nuestros propósitos a cumplir y tu?... Que tienes de información?** – Respondio el Doctor Black y lanzándole al mismo tiempo la pregunta respectiva.

-**Lo mismo que usted… Solo que desde el dia de ayer no la he podido localizar, me imagino que se ha de estar escondiendo para poder llegar con Gida.** – Respondio Miguel.

-**Entonces tendremos que mantener vigilada a esa chica, para cuando llegue el momento podamos atrapar a la Alicornio.** – Recalco el Doctor Jones.

-**Si, solo asi podremos lograrlo** – Respondio Miguel.

-**Si averiguas algo mas me mantienes informado, de igual manera yo te brindare información que obtenga sobre el tema** – Menciono el Doctor Black.

-**Entendido** – Afirmo Miguel.

Una vez finalizada la conversación ambos tomaron sus caminos por separado y una vez perdido la vista el uno del otro se mencionaron para cada mismo:

Tanto Miguel como Saory caminaban uno cerca del otro y el joven dijo lo siguiente - **Saory, una vez consigamos nuestro objetivo, quiero que lo elimines.** – Menciono el joven con un rostro frio, mientras que la chica solo sonreía siniestramente y respondia – **Si amo.** -

Mientras que en el otro camino el Doctor solo susurraba en la obcuridad – **Ingenuos **– y en su rostro se veía una sonrisa macabra y sus ojos se tornaban de un color rojo fuego brillante.

Tanto Miguel como Saory llegaron de regreso a la casa de Blanca donde se encontraban las demás chicas muy desconfiados de las palabras del joven a quien no creían que pudiera hacer el trabajo, pero para sorpresa de ellas, este resulto ser un genio en la informática, Miguel se jactaba de su superioridad intelectual en el tema y de lo ridículo del trabajo, Gida tubo que llamar a su casa para avisar que estaría toda la semana en casa de Blanca por trabajos universitarios, mencionándole a Rassalas que no hiciera ningún degenere y que no destruyera la casa, llego el dia siguiente y la clase dio inicio el Doctor Black empezó a ver las propociciones de los demás grupos y se sorprendio de los avances del grupo de las chicas junto con su complice, al finalizar la clase estos tres se reunieron por unos segundo informándose de si habían noticias, pero no había ninguna noticia sobre el objetivo de ambos, asi que siguieron con la rutina diaria, con esto pasando poco a poco la semana entera.

Habia llegado el dia viernes, tanto el científico como el joven estaban desesperados por encontrar a la Alicornio, pero esta no había dado señales de vida, ambos vigilaban de cerca a Gida y no la perdían de vista, Miguel un dia antes le pregunto a Saory si podía percibir el alma de Twilight y esta le afirmo que estaba en este mundo, pero extrañamente no podía ubicarla, es como si esta estuviera dormida o inconciente por tal razón no podría ubicarla, esto molestaba al joven, pero no había otra mas que esperar y menciono a su compañera – **Saory, si aparece Twilight quiero que continues con el plan, tenemos que conseguir lo que necesitamos cueste lo que cueste** –

-**Si amo** – Afirmo la pequeña.

El Doctor Black los seguía a la distancia, pero el ambiente era el mismo, sin noticias de la Alicornio y este se volvia mas pesado y tenue.

Y asi termino el dia viernes sin noticias de la Alicornio, habían pasado cinco días sin noticias de ella y Gida bajo observación constante por parte de ambos, pero había llegado el momento de separarse, el dia sábado Gida paso con sus amigas relajándose en la casa de Blanca, a Miguel y Saory los despacharon a su hogar, pero lo que no sabían las chicas es que estos dos las observaban de cerca escondidos entre las sombras, al final Gida tenia que regresar a su casa el dia Domingo, necesitaba ropa para la semana y lavar la que tenia sucia, asi que regreso a su casa por la mañana del dia domingo mientras era seguida de cerca por sus tres vigilantes que no la perdían de vista, y al final Gida al llegar a su casa con una bolsa de ropa sucia para lavar.

-**Rassalas ya llegue, espero que no hayas hecho destrozos en la casa** – Grito la chica mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta de su casa se dirigía al sotano y dejaba la bolsa con la ropa sucia de la semana, luego subia a su cuarto percatándose que su hermano estaba en el baño y no la había escuchado, decidio bajar al patio para acariciar a su querido perro – **Hay pero miren quien esta aquí, mi querido niebla, que lindo y peludo estas** – Mencionaba Gida mientras acariciaba a su querida mascota – **Bueno vamos a darte de comer **– Afirmo Gida agarrando el tazon de comida de su mascota y traerselo lleno de alimento para perros, pero grande fue su sorpresa al voltearse y encontrarse frente a ella a la Alicornio purpura y verla toda demacrada y con las patas tenblandole a esta y vérsele que con mucho esfuerzo se mantenía en pie.

**-¡?TU?!** – Chillo Gida muy molesta a la Alicornio purpura.

Arriba del tejado estaban Miguel,Saory y el Doctor Black vigilando a la Gida, cuando al fin vieron a la Alicornio salir dentro de la casa de Gida, ambos hombres se le iluminaron los rostros al tener al fin a la alicornio por la que estuvieron esperando con ancias toda la semana.

-**Saory, ejecuta el plan** – Dijo Miguel rápidamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-**Si amo** – Afirmo la chica.

-**Al fin la encontré **– Menciono el doctor Black muy contento.

Mientras que abajo en el patio con Gida y Twilight esta caminaba con mucho esfuerzo hacia Gida y mencionaba – **Por favor Gida, dame una oportunidad de explicarte** –

-**Explica esto, maldita** – Gida se le acerco rápidamente y acto seguido le conectaba un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro a la pony que cayo de espaldas al suelo, mientras que con mucho esfuerzo se volvia a incorporar, pero por lo débil que estaba solo se quedo sentada y volvia a mencionar – **Por favor Gida, dame una oportunidad de explicarte, te lo suplico **– suplicaba Twilight.

Mientras que en la azotea estaban sorprendidos los tres vigilantes al ver como Gida le había coenctado un fuerte golpe a la Alicornio Twilight y Miguel reaccionaba y volvia a ver a Saory y le reclamaba a esta que continuara con el plan.

– **Maldita estúpida, por tu culpa pase la mayor vergüenza de mi vida **– Chillo Gida al recordar lo que paso el dia lunes con el repartidor de viveres.

-**Te lo suplico** – volvia a mencionar Twilight con mucho esfuerzo.

-**Que pasa aquí?** – Aparecia Rassalas enfrente de la puerta de vidrio, quien venia vestido solo con los Jeans y una camisa desmangada toda humeda frente a ellas y viendo a Gida muy molesta y a Twilight sentada en el suelo, sin que ninguno de los tres se parcatara de sus observadores que los vigilaban, mientras que en la Azotea se veía como Saory se volvia una sombra oscura y esta se volvia un charco oscuro y caia al patio repartiéndose en seis puntos alrededor de Gida, Rassalas y Twilight.

-**Esto es uno de tus sucios trucos, verdad?** – Recalco Gida – **Rassalas rápido toma la Katana y pásame la pistola **– A lo cual Rassalas no dudo y rápidamente tomo ambas armas y le arrojo la pistola a su hermana, Gida la atrapo y apunto a Twilight y dijo – **Dejas de hacer eso o te mato, tu decides **– Acto seguido quitaba el seguro del arma y le apuntaba hacia el rostro de la Pony.

-**Yo… yo no estoy haciendo nada. **– Respondio la Pony mientras miraba muy preocupada esas extrañas sombras que las rodeaban.

-**Entonces te mato maldita** – Chillo Gida y Rassalas colocándosele a la par de Gida ella y protegiéndose de lo que fuera a pasar con esas extrañas sombras.

Mientras las seis sombras crecían a una altura promedio de un metro y medio de altura, para luego empezar a tomar forma y mostrando a las Mane Six paradas en dos cascos para luego caer en cuatro patas, pero lo preocupante era que habían tomado sus formas siniestras.

.

Fin del Capitulo.

.

Zero – Ok amigos, espero les guste este capitulo, me tome todo un dia de inspiración en escribirlo, asi que comente que les parecio?...

En eso pasan Diane y Tershie frente a Zero.

Zero – Hey chicas a donde van?

Ambas chicas se detienen y ven para todos lados ignorando a Zero.

Diane – Escuchastes algo Tershie?

Tershie – Lo único que escucho es una alimaña y tu Diane?

Diane – Lo único que escucho es a una Rata de dos patas.

Tershie – Es mejor conseguir veneno para esa basura.

Diane – Si tienes razón y ver si de esa manera se muere de una buena vez.

Tershie – Recuerda Diane todos son iguales, solo se aprovechan de nosotras y una vez nos utilizan nos botan como si fueramos una basura.

Diane – Si tienes razón Tershie, todos son iguales Ratas de dos Patas.

Zero – Vamos chicas, ya les explique mi problema con mi ex-novia.

Diane – Vamonos Tershie, Aquí apesta a animal muerto.

Tershie – Si Diane, vayamos a respirar aire fresco.

Zero – En serio chicas, ya les explique con la verdad y aun asi no me creen.

Se escucho un fuerte portazo al salir ambas chicas.

Zero – Mujeres en serio no las comprendio ni mierda – Suspiro – Bueno amigos les dejo el capitulo espero les guste. – Hasta Pronto.

.


	11. Cap 9 – Una paciente fuera de lo Comun

.

Hola amigos lectores, como recordaran en el capitulo anterior pregunte si querían que escribiera Lemmon, y el resultado hasta este dia han sido de ocho comentarios que SI quieren Lemmon y uno que NO le gustaría, asi que como ven hay mas a favor que en contra, asi que empezaremos con el Lemmon XD – Son unos Pervertidos - XP .

.

Ahora vamos a responder los diferentes Reviews de los que me han escrito XD

Para Comet Galaxy : Como viste en el capitulo solo el Doc y el joven quieren a Twilight, mientras que la niña solo sigue las ordenes del joven :) y ya de por si este joven se ve que ya tenia planeado todo y es por que trata de predecir los moviemientos de los demás y tratando de lograr su objetivo que es la Alicornio, y si apenas logre su objetivo la chica eliminara al Doctor.

Que pasara ahora que tienen a Twilight cerca lo leeremos en el próximo capitulo - XD.

Para CrisKakis : Te agradesco que me entendieras la explicación por la confusión :D – con respecto al interés por lograr atrapar a Twilight es mas que obvio ella es un ser de otra dimensión con el poder de viajar entre esta y otras dimensiones, lo cual es algo que no muchos han podido lograr y otros que solo sueñan con ello que es el caso del Doctor Black y que por otro lado que tanto Gida como Rassalas se vean envueltos en estos acontecimientos es pura casualidad del destino, como dice el dicho "En el lugar menos indicado y a la hora menos indicada" – veremos que les pasa a ellos tres en el próximo capitulo :D

Para Spike Flames : Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo, no creo que Twilight quiera ser famosa mas bien diría que ella por distraída la cago y se dio a conocer a todo mundo y ahora es objeto de caceria XD , Con respecto al enojo de Gida para darle ese puñetazo a Twilight es porque la culpa por la distracción y vergüenza que le hizo pasar con el repartidor del supermercado XD y si tienes razón asi son las mujeres inentendibles T_T , ahora espero te guste el siguiente capitulo XD .

Para wuachuma : Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo y ese es mi propósito que los lectores queden con ganas de mas XD , Con respecto a lo de la Crepypasta de un momento a otro escribiré respecto a ello XD solo que sera algo pasajero de un momento, no mas XD .

Para dikr : Digamos que la razón por la que casi lloraste en el agradecimiento que di por el apoyo dado por todos fue que fueron palabras escritas desde lo más profundo del alma y del corazón.

Por lo visto te agrado la historia, asi que aquí esta el próximo capitulo, espero sea de tu agrado y con respecto a como explico las cosas, es bueno saber que fueron también de tu agrado.

.

Bueno, ya terminamos Respondiendo a los comentarios que me dejaron y espero les haya gustado la respuesta, y a los que aun no han comentado espero que lo hagan será un gusto responderles sus dudas :D , continuemos con la historia

.

Disclaimer : Los personajes de My Little Pony – Friendship is Magic le pertenecen a Laurent Faust y a Hasbro – La siguiente historia de Fanfic ha sido creada con el objetivo de entretener a los Lectores y Lectoras y divertirlos tanto a ellos como a mí que me ha gustado escribir esta historia - :D . Que lo disfruten :D –

**.**

\- El Fin de un Brony. –

**.**

**Capitulo Noveno – Una paciente fuera de lo comun. –**

**.**

Sí recuerdan muy bien en el capitulo anterior el joven Miguel puso en marcha su plan enviando a la niña demonio Saory tras de la Alicornio Twilight Sparkle, mientras que el Doctor Black solo observaba el desarrollo de los acontecimientos, mientras tanto en el jardín de la casa vemos a Gida que tenia en su poder una pistola y amenazaba con utilizarla contra Twilight al culpar a la pony de las cosas que en ese momento estaban ocurriendo y Rassalas estaba pegado a su hermana Gida espalda contra espalda en espera de alguna agresión de parte de las seis extrañas ponies siniestras que se habían aparecido rodeando a los tres y Twilight igual se mostraba muy desconcertada ante tales acontecimientos…

Pero… Pero… Ya valieron un cacahuate, cacahuate… Yo soy un Cacahuate, Ta… Tata…Taaa… Ta… XD – Si lo se es otro mal chiste pero me parecio bueno.

Como mencione en el capitulo anterior, es hora de que regresemos en el tiempo, directamente nos remontaremos al dia Lunes en horas de la noche, que fue lo que paso con Rassalas cuando se llevo a la pony enferma adentro de su casa?... La ayudara o se aprovechara el joven de la situación de la pony, toda indefensa y a su merced?... Eso lo veremos en este capitulo XD.

Asi que prepárense que comenzamos XD si lo se soy malo, muy malo XD muajajaja...

Rassalas con mucho esfuerzo iba caminando por las escaleras que lo llevaría a su cuarto en el segundo piso de su hogar llevando en sus brazos a una pony muy enferma – **Demonios, por que rayos pesa tanto** – Se dijo para si mismo, llegando a la puerta de su cuarto y abriéndola con un empujon que hizo con su espalda y entrando en el, dirigiéndose rápidamente a su cama y casi dejando caer a la pony sobre esta, Rassalas se dirigio rápidamente al baño a buscar lo que necesitaría para examinar a la pony, entre lo que encontró una toalla pequeña, un termómetro, una lámpara, algodón y alcohol gel, regreso donde la pony, la limpio de toda la espuma que tenia en la boca y vio como ella entre temblores veía como sus dientes tintineaban y rechinaban, allí medito por un par de segundos y entendio que no podría ponerle el termómetro en la boca – **Rayos y mas rayos, después de lo que voy a hacer estoy segura que me va a matar esta pony loca…** \- Rassalas afianzo las patas traseras de la pony, no quería que en un acto instintivo le diera una patada trasera, ya que también el seria lastimado, levanto la cola de Twilight y fue donde pudo ver su ano – **Lo siento Twilight, pero es por tu bien.** – Menciono el joven y luego introdujo lentamente el termómetro en el ano de Twilight, suerte para Rassalas que la pony no tubo ninguna reacción, ya que no sintió ningún esfuerzo por patalear, el chico se mantuvo afianzando a la pony en sus extremidades traseras y su cola mientras veía su reloj de pared contando el tiempo pasar y rogando que el termómetro no se saliera de su lugar, mientras esperaba a que pasaran los tres minutos que necesitaba solo alcanzaba a escuchar como la pony balbuceabas palabras sin sentido alguno para él, siendo las únicas palabras entendibles las de Mamá y Papa, pareciera que la pony estaba teniendo alucinacioes y en sus delirios llamará a sus padres ya que lloraba entre los mismos delirios, pero eso era algo común con la gente con muy alta fiebre ya que sufren de alucinaciones y todo esto es por qué su cerebro a entrado en shock, Rassalas con esfuerzo logro pasar la lámpara en los ojos de Twilight, pero esta no reaccionaba a la luz, no podía enfocar la luz que tenia enfrente de ella y eso ya era algo malo ya que podría ver cualquier cosa que su discordante mente le dijera que ella quisiera ver y eso veeria la pony, paso los minutos que Rassalas necesitaba y el termómetro ya tendría marcada la temperatura corporal de la pony, retiro el termómetro y lo examino – **Rayos y mas rayos** – Menciono el chico al ver el resultado de la pony el cual marcaba casi los 41 y medio de temperatura, eso no era ninguna buena noticia, ya que para una persona normal significaría que si este llegara a los 42 de temperatura pronto tendría un ataque y no solo eso si no también un colapzo nervioso y eso solo significaba que tendría daño cerebral muy grave sí es que no quedaba en estado de coma o lo peor de los casos quedaría en estado vegetal una pony muerta en vida, esto preocupo mucho a Rassalas he inmediatamente se dirigio al baño abrió el grifo del agua y lo dejo fluir, rápidamente bajo hasta el congelador y saco tres bolsas de hielo de aproximadamente 10 libras cada una, subio al baño y vacio las tres bolsas con hielo en el agua he inmediatamente cerro el grifo de este, empezó a mover el hielo dentro del agua rápidamente de un lado a otro dentro de la bañera para que esta se helara lo mas rápidamente posible, Rassalas regreso de inmediato a la cama y tomo en sus brazos a la pony con mucho esfuerzo, esta estaba en estado critico y erá muy seguro que de un momento a otro sufriera un ataque de convulsiones – **Ma… ma… Pa… pa…** \- decía entre murmullos y sollozos la pony –

-**Aquí estoy** – Respondio el chico haciéndose pasar por el padre de la pony.

-**Pa… pa… me… duele…** \- Menciono Twilight entre fuertes respiros y temblores dada a la alta fiebre que esta tenia.

-**Ya… Ya… Todo va a estar bien.-** Respondio Rassalas, logrando entrar al baño con la pony en brazos y colocarla rápidamente dentro de la bañera, pero Twilight empezó a retorcerse dentro de esta y queriendo salirse de la bañera y al no poder lograr su objetivo solo quedo quejándose de que el agua estaba helada – **Quieta Twilight, tienes mucha fiebre y tengo que bajartela** – Fue lo que el chico respondio a la pony enferma, pero ella no entendia nada en ese momento ya que no cordinaba ninguna clase de idea y tampoco podría razonar – **Quiero a mi mamá… Mamá…** \- Eran los comentarios de Twilight entre lloriqueos muy al estilo de una potrilla pequeña, después de algunos minutos esta se quedo dormida o inconciente dada la situación de la pony era muy difícil de saber, Rassalas no podía saber si estaba dormida o había perdido el conocimiento a lo cual era mas seguro que haya pasado lo segundo, no hubo mas remedio, el chico le tubo que tomar la temperatura con la mano, no podía dejarla sola, capaz y por un descuido esta se ahogara dentro de la bañera, Rassalas sintió la temperatura de la frente de la pony, esta había bajado bastante, aun se sentía un poco alto, pero no como momentos antes desidio que era momento de sacarla de la bañera y la envolvió en su toalla y secándola con esta – **Papa… tengo frio.** – Menciono la pony dentro de la toalla y con temblor en todo su cuerpo.

-**Shoooo… todo estará bien, todo estará bien mi pequeña niña…** \- Fue el comentario del joven, que se levantaba y en brazos llevaba a una pony envuelta en una toalla, hasta el cuarto y recostandola en su cama – **Quieta mi pequeña, te voy a tomar la temperatura** – Menciono el joven

\- **Tengo mucho frio papá…** \- Respondio la pony entre temblores y chasqueo de dientes.

Rassalas tomo el termómetro y seguidamente lo agito por un minuto para que este marcara la temperatura del ambiente, luego Rassalas le levanto la cola a la pony, introduciendo el termómetro en el ano de la pony por segunda ocasión, espero por tres minutos viendo como la pony temblaba del frio que ella mencionaba sentir, pasado el tiempo necesario le saco el termómetro del ano y lo examino, este marcaba 34 grados, realmente tenia la temperatura muy baja, por eso es que sentía mucho frio la condenada yegua, él joven no tubo mas remedio que buscar las cobijas de invierno y envolver bien a la pony y dejarla dormir en su cama mientras que Rassalas la vigilaba y no le perdia de vista.

Quien diría de la mala suerte de Rassalas ya que paso una noche muy larga y por momentos empezaba a ganarle el sueño, pero era súbitamente asustado por la pony que entre jadeos, sollozos, lagrimas y alucinacioes la pony lloraba y llamaba a sus padres, pidiendo que no la dejaran sola, Rassalas se le acercaba y le respondia que allí estaba él cuidándola, Twilight entre sus alucinacones lo confundia con su padre Night Lightning y le pedia que lo abrazará que tenia mucho frio, que también tenia mucho miedo, además de que tenia dolores entre los que mencionaba con esfuerzo que le dolia la cabeza y su cuerpo, él joven no tenia otra opción mas que rodear con el brazo el cuello de la pony, con lo cual esta se tranquilizaba un poco, al fin y a eso de las cuatro de la mañana el sueño vencio al joven y este se quedo dormido.

Y asi pasaron las horas…

-**Mhphhh!?...** – Se despertaba el joven de golpe y aun muy adormitado al sentir un movimiento extraño para él, al mirar a un lado se encontró con la pony que aun mantenía abrazada con su brazo, la miro y recordó lo del dia anterior, se percato que aun estaba con la respiración muy acelerada, le toco la frente y se percato que aun mantenía la fiebre, no tan alta como el dia anterior, pero aun la mantenía – **"Alguna infecion tendrá"** \- Era lo que pensaba el joven, asi que lentamente se levanto, pero le incomodo un dolor junto a un hormigueo que sentía en todo su brazo, ese era el efecto de la falta de circulación de la sangre y por efecto le molestaba un poco, asi que realizo algunos movimientos en su brazo adormitado para que la sangre fluyera correctamente y se le quitara ese malestar, se termino de levantar y se dirigio al baño, tenia que orinar, una vez terminado se miro al espejo del baño, realmente era un desastre, el cuido de la pony le había dejado un par de enormes hojeras, realmente era molesto verse como estaba, en ese momento tomo la decisión de tomar un baño, un relajante y refrescante baño de agua a temperatura ambiente, mientras lo hacia pensaba en la pony, tendría que auxiliarla hasta que esta se recuperara y asi poder hecharla de su hogar despues, aun seguía siendo una amenaza para el y mas para su hermana, pero primero la curaría para después hecharla de su hogar lo mas rápido posible y si era necesaria la violencia, lo tendría que hacer con violencia, se seco su cuerpo y se vistió de nuevo con ropa limpia, salio del bano y se dirigio a su habitación de nuevo, pero fue recibido con una sorpresa no muy grata para el joven, y es que apenas abrio la puerta de su cuarto fue recibido por una peste a mierda – **"Pero que rayos paso?"** – Pensaba el joven, mientras se dirigía a la pony que aun se mantenía envuelta en las sabanas de la cama.

-**Ohhhh! Por Dios!** – Chillo el joven al llevarse la mano derecha al rostro y sobarse la cien y es que Rassalas tenia su rostro todo palido y es que luego de cubrirse la nariz con las palmas de las manos – **No… No… No… Tu pinche hija de puta… Te… Te cagaste en mi cama!? **– Volvió a chillar el joven todo consternado y palido por el acontecimiento –**Mmmph… Hugggg** – Rassalas tuvo que salir corriendo de regreso al baño mientras se tapaba con ambas manos la boca y contenia ese fuerte impilso por devolver lo que no había comido aun y es que a duras penas logro llegar al inodoro para poder vomitar – **Huuggggggpp…** **Porque a mi?!** – Se repitió varias veces el joven negando con mucho asco el asqueroso acontecimiento y asi pasaron mas de cinco minutos dentro del baño, y es que cada vez que el joven intentaba regresar a su cuarto este fallaba ya que el asco le ganaba y este retrocedia, asi estuvo por varios minutos y después de varios intentos al fin pudo volver a entrar al cuarto no sin antes bajar al sotano y buscar una mascara anti gases y equipado con un par de guantes de plástico y un traje de plástico junto con una bata protectora sobre el pecho, pero antes de entrar se tubo que armar con mucho valor, dio mas de tres respiros afuera de la habitación, agarro fuerza y al final entro, ya el asco solo estaba en su mente, pero este era suficiente como para hacerlo sentir mal y con ganas de buitrear.

-**Hooooo! Por Dios!… Que asco!**… - Decia el joven mientras poco a poco desenvolvía a la pony que horas antes había envuelto en sus sabanas para mantenerla caliente, pareciera como si una enorme bebe se le estuviera quitando el pañal todo enbadurnado de mierda de la misma – **Ohh! Por Dios!** – Eran las mil y un expresiones y diferentes muecas de asco que hacia Rassalas al estar desenvolviendo a la pony, por suerte para el la cama aun mantenía su envoltorio de plástico, de lo contrario seria otra la historia, al solo imaginarse que hubiera tenido que incinerar la cama por tal acontecimiento, una vez terminado de curar a la pony cagona, no tubo mas remedio que desenvolver a la pony se dio cuenta que tenia diarrea, síntomas típicos de una fuerte infección y que lo que tenia en la casa no le serviría, dio un suspiro de fastidio, tendría que salir a la farmacia para comprarle antibióticos para combactir cualquier bacteria que la pony demente tuviera dentro de su sistema, acetaminofén para combatir la fiebre, suero oral por la desidratacion dada por la misma enfermedad y también la razón de que ni soñando podría ponerle suero intravenoso con todo ese pelo encima no le podría ver donde tendría la mugrosa vena, aunque la verdad es que aunque le rasurara el pelaje no tendría ni una puta idea de donde putas estaría la maldita vena de sangre para meterle la puta aguja con el estúpido suero y lo que le faltara se acordaria en el camino, tubo que dejar a Twilight sobre las sabanas huntadas de mierda, no solo las sabanas también la misma pony estaba toda la parte baja de ella banada en su misma mierda, apestosa y desagradable mierda, salio de su cuarto se quito el traje de protección bacteriológico que se había hecho anteriormente, se vistió, tomo su cartera junto con las llaves de su Van y salio en camino a la farmacia, después de quince minutos de camino, solo pensaba en porque putas le pasaban esas cosas a el, por que rayos no podrían pasarle a otro pendejo de mierda si no que el era el maldito afortunado de sacarse el premio gordo de la lotería del des-fortunio y todo era para el, que seria estoa acaso todo era un maldito castigo cósmico, o seria que el destino le estaba jugando la peor broma pesada de su vida.

Una vez llegado a la farmacia, Rassalas empezó a pedir las cosas que necesitaba a la vendedora, muy linda para la vista de el, le agradaba la chica, pero en ese momento tenia otras prioridades en mente, empezó a pedir las cosas que necesitaría entre ellas el suero oral, acetaminofén, antibióticos en pastillas, por un momento vacilo y decidio pedir también antibiotibos inyectables junto con su respectivas jeringas para inyectarlas por si las dudas, también pidió un galon de alcohol gel para limpiar a la mugrosa pony, un deposito con unas quinientas toallitas húmedas, también recordó que no tenia nada que darle de comer y en su estado no le podría dar nada solido, asi que compro dos docenas de botecitos con comida para bebe de variedad entre ellos picados de verduras y frutas, tubo que quitar los que llevaran carne, no quería sufrir una catástrofe mas del que había sufrido con el estomago de la puta pony y empeorar la salud de esta desgraciada y también la de el al tener que estar limpiando a cada rato las cagadas de Twilight, para finalizar necesitaba los panales para adultos la chica le presento los tres tamaños que tenia entre estos talla S, M y L para al final tomar los Talla M, calculando que le quedaran bien por su tamaño y su cola ya que era algo distintas comparándola con el físico humano y el de una pony es un poco diferentes.

Despues de haber realizado las compras en la farmacia, Rassalas regreso rápidamente a su casa, vio el reloj y descubrió que casi eran las tres de la tarde del dia martes, el trabajo de cuidar de la pony enferma lo había agotado y además le había consumido mucho tiempo calculando que se quedo dormido casi pasadas las cuatro de la madrugada y se despertó abruptamente pasaditas de la una de la tarde del mismo dia, junto con la desagradale sorpresita que le dejo la pony en su cama lo tenia de muy mal humor, solo dio un suspiro y una vez vestido de nuevo con el semi traje antibacteriologico que se había hecho – **Ni modo** – Dijo para el mismo teniendo a la pony enferma enfrente de el, agarro de nuevo a la pony y la llevo a la bañera junto con las sabanas cagadas por la misma, lo bueno que el agua estaba calida y solo lleno la bañera hasta una cuarta parte de esta, retiro las sabanas sucias que envolvían a la pony, medio las lavo dentro de la misma bañera para retirarle toda las heces de la misma y después las guardo dentro de una bolsa negra que dejo a un lado, lamentablemente el agua que tenia dentro de la bañera se pinto de un color café muy desagradable, Rassalas estaba realmente asqueado, quería vomitar de nuevo, si no fuera por su traje que lo protegia de esa peste era seguro que hubiera buitreado asi que dejo ir el agua y miro de nuevo a la pony y se percato que cuando la metio al agua al final de cuentas ella se ensucio todo su cuerpo y su melena con su propias heces, ahora si Twilight literalmente se había bañado en mierda – **Huggghhh… Que asco!** – Menciono el chico en voz baja y con una expresión en su rostro de querer dejar allí tirada a la pony enferma toda llena de mierda, Rassalas solo dio un profundo suspiro dentro de su semi traje antibacteriologico, el es algo loco, pero no es un desalmado en dejar en desgracia a alguien que conozca o mas o menos sepa quien es, tomo la regadera y abrió el grifo dejando el desague abierto para que el agua fluyera llevandose el agua sucia y asi Rassalas fue como empezó a bañar a la pony, con una mano sostenia y guiaba la regadera y con la otra comenzando a restregar el pelaje de la pony para sacarle toda la suciedad comenzando desde su cuello y su melena.

-**Que… Que haces papa? **– Pregunto la pony aun con síntomas de delirio y poca coordinación al no poder reconocer al joven humano y confundirlo con su padre.

-**Te estoy dando un baño, hija.** – Confirmo Rassalas siguiéndole la corriente a la pony mientras este ya empezaba a restregarle el lomo y las alas de la misma para quitarle toda la inmundicia que esta tenia.

-**No… Papa… No… déjame… yo puedo… bañarme… sola…** – Respondio la pony junto a un respiro anormal, todo esto dado por la misma enfermedad que ella tenia y aun manteniendo una temperatura algo alta, pero que era apasiguada un poco por el agua templada que Rassalas utilizaba, pero no era lo suficiente como para que no dejara de alucinar.

-**Silencio hija, estas muy enferma y no puedes ni mantenerte de pie. **– Respondio el joven con una voz muy autoritaria dando a entender a la pony que era su padre, pero esto mencionado no era cierto, y habiendo recién terminado de lavar el lomo de la pony y girándola, asi empezando a lavar el pecho de ella.

-**Papa… NO… déjame… no me toques… PAPA…**\- Reclamaba la pony empezando a moverse muy erráticamente ya que no podía coordinar bien sus movimientos y provocando que el agua sucia salpicara con el aletear de sus alas ensuciando todo el baño.

-**No… Twilight… Quieta… Twilight!...** – Exijia el joven en vano a la pony que no le hacia caso alguno y mas aleteaba.

-**Vete… Vete…**\- Respondia la pony.

-**PAFFFF!** – Fue la fuerte nalgada que Rassalas le había dado a la pony, esta se quedo muy callada mirando a lo que para ella era su padre y comenzando a llorar.

-**Mmmmm… mami?... Mamiiiiii?** – Empezaba la pony a llorar como pequeña bebita, pero no había respuesta a su llamada, mientras Rassalas continuaba con el respectivo baño de la pony y empezaba a estregar con la mano el pelaje de la entrepierna de la pony – **Mami… mi papa me esta tocando… Mami?...** – Mencionaba la pony pero no había respuesta alguna al llamado de auxilio que esta hacia, pero a Rassalas le había molestado el fuerte comentario de la pony, lo había cabreado, pero aun asi seguía y continuaba con el baño de la misma comenzando a restregar el pelaje de la otra entrepierna de Twilight e ignorando ya los lloriqueos de la pony llorona, una vez terminado, había llegado la hora de la verdad, Rassalas tenia que lavar por encima de la vulva y el ano de la pony, no le dio importancia ya que estaba astiado de estar lavando tanta mierda del cuerpo de ella.

-**MAMI, MI PAPA ME ESTA TOCANDO!...** \- Fue el fuerte chillido de la mugrosa pony llamando a su madre, esto hizo que el joven le colmara la paciencia.

-**Paffff!...** \- fue la otra nalgada dada por el joven a la pony en el trasero – **Me tienes harto Twilight Sparkle, si tanto te vas a estar quejando, te doy otra nalgada por necia** – fue el comentario dicho por Rassalas con los nervios de punta y de muy mal humor.

-**Sniff… pero me estas tocando mi cosita **– Respondio la pony lloriqueando como bebe.

-**Y que prefieres?... que te deje llena de mierda… DE TU MISMA MIERDA?...** **Ya que te cagaste encima de ti!...** – Respondio Rassalas ya muy molesto.

-**Mami… mi papa me esta tocando…** \- Volvio a Chillar la pony.

-**Paffff!** – Fue la otra nalgada que le dio Rassalas, realmente ya estaba que no lo aguantaba, con sus lloriqueo de bebe y sus comentarios pervertidos – **SE CALLA** – menciono el joven fuertemente, la pony se le quedo viendo con los ojos llorosos muy asustada.

\- **Pero, me estas toc…** -

\- **QUE SE CALLE O LE DOY OTRA TUNDA, PARA QUE ME OBEDESCA!...** – Respondio fuertemente Rassalas interrumpiendo a la pony.

\- **Snifff… Snifff…** \- Eran los callados lloriqueos de la pony que entre cada respiro tragaba los mocos que le salían de la nariz.

Y asi continuo Rassalas bañando a la pony, le lavo sus partes intimas y por ultimo su cola – **Listo, ve no fue tan feo como para que lloraras asi ni**ñ**a malcriada**… - Pero no hubo respuesta de parte de la pony, otra vez había perdido el conocimiento y volviendo a murmurar palabras sin sentido solo entendiéndosele la única palabra de – **Mami** –

-**Semejante hija de puta **– Menciono Rassalas mirando fijamente a la pony inconsciente mientras en su rostro se le veía un tic en su ojo y una vena pulsándole en la frente, solo dio un respiro profundo, se levanto para alcanzar la toalla y comenzo a secar el cuerpo de la pony, la envolvió en la toalla y la lleva a su cuarto, la coloco en la mecedora y cambio las sabanas de su cama que estaban sucias y apestaban a mierda, coloco las sabanas en una bolsa junto con la otra en el baño, puso nuevas y limpias arreglo su cama, agarro a la pony que había colocado en la mecedora y la recostó en la cama, tomo las bolsas de la farmacia y tomo las pastillas junto con la comida de bebe, tenia que hacer que la pony enferma se las tomara, saco dos pastilla y la partio en cuatro partes cada una, tomo una cuchara y tomo un poco de alimento para bebe y puso la primer parte dentro de esta, tomo a la pony he intento darle de tragar la comida, esta se negaba en sus delirios, entre varios intentos lo logro, pero la pony estaba de nuevo con sus lloriqueos, después ya solo agarro el hocico de la misma he hizo que se tragara las otras partes restantes de las pastilla junto con su comida.

-**Listo** – Decia Rassalas victorioso, pero un minuto después Twilight había vomitado las pastillas, esto molesto mucho al joven y no tubo alternativa que tomar las inyecciones y agarrar a la fuerza a la pony e inyectarla en el muslo justo encima de su Cutie Mark, la pony dio un fuerte chillido de dolor debido a la inyección y luego empezó a llorar como bebe de nuevo, pero después de cinco minutos volvió a quedarse inconciente y con esto se quedo callado – **Bendito silencio** – Mencionaba Rassalas, para luego tomar uno de los pañales y empezar con la Titanica tarea de encontrarle lado para colocársela a la pony, después de romper tres pañales en el intento, en el cuarto pañal había obtenido el éxito tan deseado – **A que no!** – Se dijo para el mismo, viendo el resultado final de su tan difícil trabajo como medico principiante y niñero de la pony malcriada y pervertida mientras alzaba las manos en signo de Victoria y daba pequeños saltos de jubilo muy al estilo de Rocky balboa en la película Rocky I.

-**Prrrrrrrrttt…** \- Fue el fuerte sonido que se escucho en el cuarto.

-**Queeeeee?!.. Maldita bastarda, hija de puta, cagona de mierda… Te acabo de poner el maldito pañal y ya te lo cagaste… AAAAggggghhhhh! Estupida desgraciada…. No, no pudiste haber esperado un par de días antes de cagarte… Estupida… Cochina… Maldita cagona…** \- Eran los reclamos del joven, quien al final le toco volver a limpiar a la pony de nuevo, pero ahora solo fueron en sus partes privadas ya que el pañal había recibido el mayor castigo por parte de la pony.

Y asi paso el pobre Rassalas cuidando y soportando los lloriqueos de la pony enferma, entre cambios diarios de pañal por unos dos días mas, entre dificultades para dar de alimentar a la misma, ya que de lo que le lograba dar de comer a la pony, esta vomitaba la mitad y lo demás como es obvio lo cagaba y los malditos lloriqueos de la pony lo tenían de un maldito humor de todos los diablos, ya que la pony entre lloriqueos y suaves murmullos llamaba a su madre y decía que su papa la había tocado varias veces en sus partes intimas.

Ya para el dia viernes en horas de la tarde la pony ya mostraba mucha mejoría, pero aun no recuperaba el conocimiento y mucho menos el razosinio, la fiebre ya había sedido al igual que la diarrea, pero por las dudas le había puesto un pañal, Rassalas le examino los ojos a la pony pero aun no mostraba señales de despertar o conciencia alguna, y la respiración de esta ya era normal, abrió un bote de comida para bebe y comenzó a darlselo junto con un par de pastilla, esta vez la pony si se la comio junto con la comida y sin ningún tipo de resistencia y tampoco la vomito como los días anteriores, al final de la tarde la pony ya no mostraba ninguna molestia, estaba mas tranquila y pareciese que dormia muy plasidamente, el joven solo se sento en su sillón en la esquina contraria de su habitación y se recostó quedándose profundamente dormido.

**POV Twilight.**

Me había despertado muy asustada, con el palpitar de mi corazón sobre mi doliente pecho y con la respiración muy acelerada, en mi mente solo recordaba muchas pesadillas, horribles, pesadillas que esperaba no volver a tener, solo recordaba que en ellas mi padre me tocaba en mis partes intimas, luego abusaba de mi y para finalizar me golpeaba, yo llamaba a mi madre pero nunca venia en mi ayuda, también recuerdo otras pesadillas, donde todo mi mundo desaparecia y me quedaba sola, y otras donde estaba con mis amigas pero nadie me miraba todos me ignoraban, era como si yo no existiera y yo solo sentía en ese momento mucho dolor en todo cuerpo y mi cabeza, a la vez sentía que todo giraba a mi alrededor y sentía como era aprisionada por una extraña criatura que me tocaba todo mi cuerpo… al igual como veía como la sombra diabólica de mi padre también me tocaba… Decidi solo relajarme y tomar aire pausadamente y tratar de recordar que había pasado hasta el punto de volver a recordar, pero nada… no recordaba absolutamente nada, que había pasado anteriormente, yo solo recordaba haber tenido todas esas horribles pesadillas y que me había despertado y al fin logre percatarme que había una ventana hacia el exterior y lograba ver que era de noche, con la muy poca luz de la luna que entraba por ella supe que estaba en una habitación y completamente oscura y no me era para nada familiar intente usar mi magia para iluminar el lugar pero no pude, me sentía muy débil en verdad que me imagino que por tal condición mi magia se había agotado hasta los extremos de no poder utilizarla, si algún peligro me acechara en mis condiciones estando asi de débil y sin magia seria mi fin, decidi hacer lo único que podía hacer y era tratar de levantarme, pero lo único que logre fue caerme al suelo por un lado de la cama y darme un fuerte golpe en mi costado y lastimarme el ala, ya estando en el suelo intente pararme pero mis cuatro patas no tuvieron las fuerzas y al final no pude y volvia a caer al suelo, realmente estaba debil hasta el extremo de no poderme ni levantar del suelo, asi que decidi hacer lo único que podía hacer.

-**Ayuda!** – Habia tratado de dar un grito con toda mi fuerza, pero lo único que logre fue dar un suave, débil y pequeño gritillo que a duras penas se podía escuchar, realmente era muy patética mi situación.

-**Carajos, ya te caíste desgraciada!** – Fue el fuerte comentario que había escuchado a espaldas mias, en ese justo momento tenia mucho miedo, trate de levantarme de nuevo, pero fue en vano y fue cuando sentí un agarre alrededor de mi pecho y mi cintura, en ese momento mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora tenia miedo y mi condición era deplorable y como si fuera una muñeca de trapo era levantada del suelo y puesta de nuevo en la cama y cubierta nuevamente con la sabana y pudiendo ver con mucho esfuerzo una forma que no reconocia.

\- **¿Quién… Quien eres Tu? … **\- Pregunte con mucho esfuerzo y miedo a la vez.

-**Soy tu padre** – Fue la respuesta que me dijo.

-**Tu… Tú no eres mi padre, quien eres realmente?...** – Pregunte yo tragando toscamente saliva, la cual no había ya que sentía muy seca mi garganta.

-**Al fin… ya era hora que reaccionaras y dejaras de confundirme con tu padre.** – Fue la respuesta que escuche de la sombra.

-**Te confundi con mi padre?... Pero… Dime… ¿Quién eres?..** – Realmente quería saber ya que en ese momento mis recuerdos estaban muy borrosos y confusos, fue en ese justo momento que las luces de la habitacion se encendieron, quede ciega brevemente y con la visión borrosa, me cubri los ojos con mi antecasco y empeze a tratar de enfocar mejor con mi vista que poco a poco empezaba a ajustarce a la luz y fue cuando la imagen borrosa del sujeto fue aclarándose mas y mas para poderlo ver mejor y reconocerlo como lo que recordaba en mi mente, al principio pensé que era un minotaurio pero al no notar sus astas recordé que su silueta era la de un humano, pero de donde recordaba esa especie y entonces que había pasado, no podía recordar lo que había pasado la cabeza me dolia y mas vueltas me empezaba a dar.

-**¿Qué? Acaso no recuerdas lo suscedido?** – Fue lo que me comento.

-**Yo… yo no me recuerdo bien, la cabeza me duele y me da vueltas** – Le respondi.

-**Acaso no recuerdas nada?...** – Me pregunto, pero al tratar de mas recordar mas me dolia la cabeza y mas vueltas me daba, hasta que al final no pude mas y – **Huuuggggghhhhh!..** – Vomite encima mio, solo me cubri los ojos mientras empezaba llorar, no entendia que había pasado, mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada y muchas imágenes pasaban frente a mi a mil por hora, no entendia, yo no entendia nada de todas las imágenes que veía y sentía una presión cada vez mayor sobre mi cuerpo y mi cabeza mas vueltas me daba **– Haz que pare… por favor… haz que pare… No soporto más…** **Huuuugggggghhh!** – Vomite otra vez y todo se osbcurecio.

**POV Rassalas**.

– **Haz que pare… por favor haz que pare… No soporto mas…** \- Fue la suplica de la pony me acerque a ella y esta solo vomito una vez mas y se desmallo enfrente mio, realmente la fiebre y la infección de unos días atrás la había afectado, coloque mi mano en su pecho, sentí su corazón palpitar a mil por hora, por un momento pensé que le daría un ataque cardiaco, pero este se calmo, solo había sido el susto del momento, el que se haya desmayado solo era un mecanismo de defensa de su cuerpo ante la situación del momento, me imagino que devio de tratar de recordar, pero su mente no le ayudo, la mire allí en la cama había caido sobre su mismo vomito, eso comparado a todo lo que me hizo toda la semana era poco, asi que solo desidi levantarla, recostarla bien y limpiarla de la vomitada que se había dado y que había caído sobre su cuerpo y luego arroparla para que descansara un poco, espero que se recupere ya que es urgente y necesario, para que de una buena vez esta pony loca se largue y deje a Gida tranquila, solo mire la hora y eran la una de la mañana del dia sábado, empezaba el dia, asi que decidi solo recostarme en el sillón y seguir durmiendo en espera que la pony loca despertara.

**POV Twilight.**

A lo lejos escuchaba sonidos que no me eran familiares entre pitidos, rugidos extraños y fuertes gritos de ponies he hizo que poco a poco me despertara, estaba en una habitación que no reconocia, veia la luz del sol entrar por una ventana y enfrente mio estaba ese extraño ser sentado mirándome, logre recordar que era un humano, pero de donde recordaba eso.

-**Ya era hora que despertaras** – Me respondio el humano, pareciese que ya me conocía, pero yo no lo recordaba.

\- **Aaagg… **\- Trate de hablar pero no pude, tanto mi garganta como mi boca estaban completamente seca y me sentía muy débil.

-**Que paso?... Acaso te comieron los ratones la lengua?… **\- Me comento el humano, fue un comentario que no me agrado mucho, pero casi era cierto, mi boca estaba totalmente seca y sentía mi estomago vacio y con mucho esfuerzo trate de nuevo de hablar.

-**Agggghh.. Agggg… ua….** – a duras penas y con mucho esfuerzo pude pronunciar una palabra entrecortada, solo vi que se paro y se acerco al costado de la cama, tomo un vaso y una jarra y solo lleno el vaso hasta una quinta parte.

\- **Toma, aquí esta el agua que quieres** – y la coloco enfrente mio, trate de tomarla con mi magia, pero esta no servia, asi que con mucho esfuerzo trate de agarrar el vaso con agua con mis cascos, pero este se me cayo encima de la cama.

-**¿Y por que no usas tu magia para levitar el vaso? **– Me respondio el humano, me sentí completamente humillada e inútil por su comentario, quería llorar, pero ni siquiera las lagrimas salían de mis ojos y solo miraba con mucha tristeza el agua que había derramado encima de la cama, quería beberla a toda costa, pero hasta para alcanzar esa agua me era imposible, estaba totalmente a merced del humano.

-**Aggg… uaaa…** \- Fue todo lo que pude decir, realmente estaba sedienta.

-**Que patética eres!** – Me recrimino el humano en mi cara, luego tomo el vaso caído, en ese momento pensé que ya no me daría lo que tanto le pedia que era un poco de agua para poder saciar esta sed que secaba mi lengua, mi boca y mi garganta, pero vi que volvió a llenar hasta una quinta parte del vaso, me haría sufrir colocándola enfrente de mi ese tan preciado liquido que no podría tomar por estar tan débil… Se divertiría con mi agonía y sufrimiento?... solo cerre los ojos, no quería ver enfrente de mi el vaso con tan preciado liquido y no poderlo degustar, pero luego solo sentí como me empujaba suavemente en mi pecho y me recostaba sobre las almohadas de la cama y abri los ojos para ver como agarraba con su mano mi mandibula y suavemente colocaba el vaso virtiendo lentamente el agua dentro de mi boca, sentía como si jamas hubiera tomado agua en mi vida, como si mi vida dependiera de ello –** Lentamente, toma el agua lentamente** – Me menciono el humano, esta se termino y el vaso quedo nuevamente vacio, pero quería mas agua, sentía que ese poco que me había dado no era lo suficiente, quería mas.

-**Agua… mas… agua…** \- fueron las tres palabras que pude mencionar ya con la boca un poco mas humeda, pero me fue muy difícil el tan solo pronunciarlas, solo vi como volvia a llenar hasta una quinta parte el vaso y volvia a darme de beber con su mano, mientras sostenia mi débil mandibula.

-**Dime… Tienes hambre?** – Me pregunto el humano, yo solo le afirme con un leve movimiento de cabeza ya que mi cuerpo no me daba mas energía como para poder responderle con mas palabras, solo vi que se levanto y se acerco a una mesa enfrente de la cama, tomo un bote de vidrio y lo abrió, tomo una cuchara y la metio dentro de este, después se acerco de nuevo a mi y empezó a alimentarme – **Es pure de verduras** – Me menciono mientras metia en mi boca la primer cucharada del exquisito pure de verduras, realmente era patética, había llegado a este punto de necesitar ayuda para alimentarme como si fuera una bebe, pero sentía tan rico y delicioso ese pure que no me importo y a la vez no me percate cuando este se termino –** Mas** – Fue todo lo que dije.

-**No, primero la medicina** – Me respondio el y tomaba un par de botes y sacaba una pastilla de cada una y las partia en cuatro cada pastilla.

-**Que… son…?** – Pregunte yo, quería saber que era lo que estaba a punto de tomar y el humano solo suspiro. – **Esta pastilla es acetaminofén para el dolor y la fiebre y la otra pastilla son antibióticos para la infección que tienes.** – Luego coloco la primer cuarta parte de la primer pastilla junto con agua y me la dio a tomar, esta al pasar por mi lengua y garganta, era totalmente amarga y tenia un sabor horrible, tenia ganas de vomitarla –

**No… Nada de escupir o vomitar la pastilla, si no seguiras asi de enferma e inútil** – Fue el comentario que me dio, realmente tenia razón, pero esas pastillas saben realmente horribles, al terminar de tomar la primer pastilla había llegado el turno de la segunda pastilla, pero esta resulto tener un sabor peor que la anterior y yo ya no quería tomar las otras tres partes, el humano me regaño y a mucho esfuerzo logre tomarme las otras tres partes, pero me había quedado el horrible sabor de boca de esas pastillas – **Espera un momento** – Me dijo el humano y vi como tomo otro bote de pure y lo destapo – **Este es pure de frutas Dulces** – y coloco la primer cucharada en mi boca, ese sabor a frutas dulces quito el horrible sabor de las pastillas, estaba muy agradecida con el.

**-¿Quién eres?.** – Le pregunte yo, pero el me tapo la boca con sus dedos y me respondio.

-**Silencio Twilight, ayer por tratar de recordar todo, sufristes un colapso nervioso y te desmayaste** – Me respondio el humano, sabia mi nombre, yo quede sorprendida cuando me di cuenta que el dia anterior había intentado recordar y mi mente colapso y me había desmayado, yo no recordaba nada de eso.

– **En este momento solo trata de descansar y relajarte.** – Yo lo único que podía hacer era relajarme ya que veía que solo me quería ayudar y como ya había comido me sentía mejor y poco a poco sentí como me iba quedando dormida.

**POV Rassalas. **

Realmente era patética, que la pony mas poderosa de equestria no pudiera ni siquiera levitar un vaso con agua, decidi darle de beber agua y alimentarla, le di a tomar las pastillas y por su expreccion note que el sabor de estas era horrible para ella, para ese caso había dejado el pure de frutas dulces para el final, me pregunto de nuevo quien era yo, le tape la boca con los dos dedos de mi mano y le insisti que no tratara de recordar ya que podría colapsar de nuevo y no quiero arriesgarme a eso, espero que recupere la memoria lo mas pronto posible y asi se largue de nuestras vidas para siempre, justo en este momento se ha quedado profundamente dormida, decidi tocar el pañal y este por suerte no estaba sucio, la deje y baje a prepararme el desayuno, eran las ocho de la mañana del dia sábado, por lo que Gida me había comentado llegaría el dia siguiente, tendría que ocultar a la pony de mi hermana Gida mientras se recupera esta pony desquiciada.

.

Fin del Capitulo.

.

Tershie : Hola amigos, perdón que sea yo la que escriba esto, pero digamos que tanto Zero como Diane tuvieron un accidente, déjenme explicarles mejor.

Tershie toma aire y empieza a explicar – Como recordaran tanto Diane como yo habíamos ignorado a Zero pensando que era un hombre irresponsable al haberse aprovechado de su exnovia y que había dejado atrás con el fruto de su vientre, por mas de tres meses lo ignoramos y nos referíamos a Zero con palabras fuertes y de repudio pensando que era igual a los demás hombres, pero nos equivocamos.

Tershie vuelve a tomar aire – Zero al ver que no nos convenceria con nada, ya no nos negaba nada solo se resigno a aceptar nuestro repudio, después de un unos quince días tomo a Diane de los hombros ya que no le prestaba atención y ella le pego un fuerte golpe en su rostro y yo estaba molesta con el también, pero allí fue donde el le dijo a Diane lo mas importante que ella podría oir – Diane, te encontré un hogar – Vi como el rostro de Diane cambiaba de uno muy molesto a uno muy contenta y emocionaba, de repente me abrazo y las dos nos emocionamos y Zero nos hablo diciendo que se alegraba de ver que nos gustara a ambas la noticia, allí ambas lo vimos y solo le dimos la espalda y nos fuimos.

Desde ese momento paso una semana en que las dos comentábamos como seria su nuevo hogar y lo mas importante es que si la aceptarían, en ese momento Diane se puso muy triste y melancolica, allí solo me vio y me explico que en otras ocaciones la habían rechazado y le tenían miedo, por esa razón ella regresaba con Zero, eso había sido antes que Zero me trajera a mi hasta su hogar y formara parte de su grupo.

El dia había llegado Diane, esta super nerviosa y ansiosa, tenia miedo de ser rechazada de nuevo, vimos como Zero se había reunido con el grupo de ese lugar, tenia dudas de las cosas que el hablaba con ellas y le pregunte a Diane, allí ella me dijo que el siempre les cuenta su historia, el no les ocultaba nada y siempre les pedia una oportunidad para Diane, pero en todas las ocaciones siempre la rechazaban por su pasado, yo le pregunto cual era su historia, pero Diane solo desvio la vista y me confezo que comparado a la mia, su historia era de lo peor, después de ver a Zero discutir con el grupo este se separo y se encamino hacia nosotras y dijo – Tershie es hora de irnos – Yo solamente mostre indiferencia a lo mencionado estaba molesta con el aun, Diane estaba triste otra vez había sido rechazada íbamos caminando ambas juntas de regreso cuando ambas escuchamos a Zero hablar – Diane tu te quedas – Diane estaba petrificada, cuando yo voltie a ver al grupo este se acerco a Diane, ella demostró tener miedo, en todo este tiempo que tenia de estar con ellos, era la primera vez que la veía con miedo, cuando el grupo se acercaba a ella, Diane se alejaba, en eso vi como dos de ellas se le acercaron y la abrazaron, en ese momento vi que Diane se quebranto en llanto y después vi que se puso muy feliz, lloraba de felicidad había encontrado de nuevo su hogar, fue justo allí donde note su cambio, volvia a ser la de antes, la que recordaba, estaba feliz por ella, había vuelto a su hogar.

En eso Zero me dijo que esperaba pronto encontrarme mi hogar también, yo solo le comento que eso esperaba, me di la vuelta y lo ignore, pasaron dos semanas y las cosas se habían puesto aburridas en casa de Zero, extrañaba de Diane y no quería hablar en esos momentos con Zero aun lo consideraba un desconsiderado, empeze a notar que Zero había hecho una Rutina y todos los días en el ocaso del dia se sentaba a la orilla del edificio y veía el anochecer, yo en mis pensamientos solo esperaba que de un momento a otro solo saltara y terminara con su patética vida, un dia que el contemplaba el atardecer, me encontré con las cartas del jucio de paternidad de el, la curiosidad me gano y decidi abrirlo y ver los resultados, quede sorprendida con los resultados, a Zero se le hicieron cinco pruebas de ADN al hijo de su exnovia y todos habían salido negativos, esto significaba que nos habíamos equivocado ese dia al atardecer muy apenada me acerque a Zero y después de varios meses le hable y me disculpe, me dijo que no me disculpara que no me culpaba de nada. Yo la verdad deje que mis experiencias nublaran mi mente y tomara un juicio contra el, no tenia razón el de perdonarme, tenia todo el derecho de echarme y no ayudarme en la búsqueda de un hogar para mi, pero aun asi seguía ayudándome, desde ese dia conversaba mas con el, pero le notaba algo distante, me preocupaba que hiciera una locura y lo único que hice fue ir al hogar de Diane, me encontré con ella y su grupo de nuevas amigas, estaban en un festival, le explique la situación y volvia a ser la Diane que era antes, este cambio sorprendio a sus amigas quienes decidieron acompañarnos, justo habíamos llegado al atardecer, Zero allí estaba sentado en la orilla viendo de nuevo el atardecer, Diane nos dijo que nadie se metiera en la discusión y que pasara lo que pasara no intervendrían, nosotras aceptamos y fue cuando paso el accidente de ambos, no les pude ayudar porque las amigas de Diane me detuvieron y al final tuvimos que ayudar a ambos y llevarlos al hospital y henos aquí a todos.

Enfermera – Ok, a ver par de tortolos como se sienten?.

Zero/Diane – Que no somos pareja! Ese/a estúpida/o casi me mata – Chillaron ambos al final mientras se les veian todos inyesados a ambos.

Enfermera – Pssssttt! En serio par de Tortolos, acaso no saben que entre el odio y el amor solo hay una delgada línea que los separa a ambos?

Diane/Zero – Que no somos pareja! – Chillaron ambos, para luego quejarse del dolor.

Amigas de Diane – Sorprendidas viendo el espectáculo de ambos.

Tershie – Solo pienso que algún dia alguno de los dos dira lo que siente por el otro, que mas podía hacer mas que esperar que ese dia llegara.

Tershie – Ok amigos, solo les he contado parte de lo sucedido la próxima les cuento con detalle como fue que ambos tortolos terminaron internados.

Diane/Zero- Que no somos pareja grandísima estúpida – Volvieron a chillar ambos.

Enfermera – Novios!?.

Diane/Zero – Que no somos novios.

Diane – Zero, maldito imbécil, porque no te moriste?

Zero – Yo?... Porque no mejor te quedaste en tu puta casa con tus amiguitas?

Diane – Porque eres un idiota al quien tenia que darle su paliza.

Zero – A siiii!, pues tu eres la estúpida mas grande por haber venido, ya que nadie te llamo.

Una de las amigas de Diane se acerca a Tershie – En serio se odian tanto?...

Tershie – No, no es eso, lo que pasa es que siempre son asi y se aprecian mucho, me preocuparía mas que ambos estuvieran callados y no se dirijieran la palabra.

Amiga de Diane – Si tu lo dices terroncito!?... Si tu lo dices terroncito!?... – Y las demás amigas de Diane solo se le quedan viendo con una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza.

.

.


End file.
